


致敬的天堂鸟

by miniworm



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Omega Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniworm/pseuds/miniworm
Summary: 这是一个变种人地位至上的AU世界，普通人一律被称为非变种人，人权严重丧失，北方的自由联盟组织一直致力于冒犯王权的非变种人平权运动，作为帝国的将军，Erik一直将自由联盟的精神领袖X教授看作为自己的对手，与此同时，出于政治目的，他不得不于Xavier家族因不是变种人而即将被剥夺贵族头衔的Charles Xavier进行联姻。





	

**Author's Note:**

> （注：由于是架空历史（其实是由于作者不熟中世纪及近代历史），本文的背景可能糅杂或违背从11到19世纪各种时期各种地区的政治、文化礼节和科技等元素，包括ABO也有二设，所以，请大家谅解设定出入哈）

【上卷】  
1  
当夜色降临佛斯特都城，兰谢尔宅邸的马车马蹄踩响在帝国之都的主干道上。夜幕下，寂静被打破的街道两边，平房的商铺早早关门，两用的住宅灯光熄灭。  
平民们为了第二天的生计，已然入睡蓄养精神以应对第二天的早起。而在这一时分，帝国贵族们的夜生活才刚刚开始。  
此刻，Erik坐在自己的马车里，侍从小心抱着他的斗篷侯在较远处的椅子角落。他们正要前往Xavier家族举办的舞会——尽管Erik向来对舞会深恶痛绝。  
“大人，”侍从Sean带着一丝好奇地开口，“马上就要见到Xavier家的少爷了，您期待吗？”  
这个问题让帝国的将军不觉皱眉反问：“Sean，你觉得我会期待吗？”  
当侍从的人不以为意耸肩，兀自兴奋想象：“Xavier少爷很可能是接下来Lehnsherr宅邸的另一位主人。大人，说实话，我挺期待能见到这位小少爷的。”  
“不，”Erik纠正对方的说辞，“现在这么说还为时过早。Charles Xavier想要得到婚约，他必须靠自己来挣取。”  
Sean微微疑惑地愣了下：“大人，您能否为我解答这一疑惑？就我所知，Xavier家族不仅拥有帝国的大片封地，他们还有着几乎可以匹敌帝国的财富，作为非变种人，Xavier少爷很可能因为变种人的父亲过世而失去这一切，但只要他能找到一个变种人丈夫，他的变种人丈夫就能继承这让人羡慕不已的财富和身份。虽说Xavier少爷风评不好，我想，他的选择应该还是很多吧？”  
Erik的嘴角不自觉勾起一丝嘲弄的笑意：“Sean，你觉得，如果那位Charles Xavier少爷真的拥有很多选择，他会邀请我参加舞会吗？”  
“我听说，Xavier夫人发出的邀请函包括不少候选人？”  
Erik的笑容愈发不屑：“这只是待价而沽的商品为了抬高自己身价所耍的可笑手段。”  
Sean不解地摇头：“大人，我不明白您的意思？”  
“事实上，只要稍稍有所见识的贵族都会明白，Xavier家族的财富足够让帝国的陛下觊觎， Xavier家族失去地位，就意味着皇室就能得到Xavier家族的一切。所以，这时候，谁敢与Xavier家族联姻，那等同于夺走了原本属于陛下的宝藏。”Erik转头望向自己涉世不深的侍从，“所以，Sean，你说，这种时候，有多少人真的敢与Charles Xavier结婚？”  
Sean终于明白过来，他知道这个问题的答案：“——只有大人您敢。”  
Erik对着并不在场的心机者漫不经心冷哼了一声：“我相信今晚舞会到场的人只有发出邀请函的一半。Charles Xavier会故作姿态向所有的‘候选人’搔首弄姿，但他唯一的目标，他唯一的希望，就只有我。”  
Sean替自己家大人笑得带上一份得意：“于是情势便反过来了，大人您才是奇货可居的商品。”  
Erik瞥了眼不会说话的侍从：“如果我再被说为是商品的话，Sean，我可以先把你给卖了。”  
Sean缩了下肩，小声为自己辩护：“大人，我不是奴隶，卖我是违反律法的。”  
马车在这时停了下来。他们抵达目的地。

步下马车的Erik抬眼所见的是一栋由雕花石柱高耸建起的华丽建筑，他这才意识到他们的马车早已进入Xavier庄园。他们穿过了一条长长的林荫道，最终将马车停在已经聚集着各类豪华马车的空地上。  
打扮光鲜整洁的管家迎接向宅邸的客人。在Sean递上邀请函后，管家的神色果然变得有更不一样的殷勤。  
“Lehnsherr将军，Xavier公爵夫人已经恭候贵客多时。请这边请。”  
Erik知道自己迟到了。事实上，他是故意迟到的，有一刻他不觉带着丝恶意地揣度自己没有准时出现给急于缔结婚姻的人带来了怎样的担忧和不安。这个时候，他不紧不慢在管家的带领下，往舞会现场的室内而去。

“Erik Lehnsherr将军到。”  
舞会大厅门口的男仆为Erik报道。  
很少参加舞会的Erik却是第一次，遭到那么多来宾瞩目。  
一直以来，Erik Lehnsherr不过是一个徒有虚名的将军，他没有贵族头衔，当不了骑士，没有自己的军队，即便被称为绅士，在自视甚高的贵族看来也不过就是一个野蛮的武人。但今晚，不少人将注意力投给了Erik。可见，稍有眼色的人都明白此刻Erik扮演的角色。

舞会的主人，Xavier公爵夫人迎接向自己的客人。  
Erik首先注意到的，是她的身后跟着的一个看起来异常年轻的男人。那个简直可以被称为男孩的年轻贵族穿着金丝镶边的蓝色底纹天鹅绒对襟长衣，正式的圆顶礼帽下，有棕色的小卷发俏皮的翻卷出来，他的皮肤白皙而透着光泽，这更突显了那堪称艳丽的唇色，以及有流光闪动的蓝色眼眸。

“Lehnsherr将军。”  
Xavier公爵夫人伸出手来。她的声音让Erik意识到自己竟有一瞬的晃神，后者将注意力重新集中会舞会的女主人身上。他耐着性子低头施以吻手礼。“Xavier公爵夫人，很荣幸见到您。”  
“Lehnsherr将军拨冗赴宴是我的荣幸才对。”Xavier公爵夫人微笑着说。Erik的迟到显然让Xavier公爵夫人受到了一定的警告，这让她的态度显得更为亲切真挚。“Lehnsherr将军，请允许我为你引见我的儿子Charles。”

当Xavier公爵夫人身后的年轻贵族闻声稍稍走上前来的时候，Erik才敢肯定对方原来就是据说已经23岁的Xavier少爷。  
Erik一直听人说Omega有多漂亮——事实上他从来不认为软弱的东西配得上拥有动人的美丽，然而，Charles Xavier少爷的外貌多少让Erik有些许的被打动。  
可惜，对方是非变种人。  
Erik微微遗憾地望向抬头朝他露出甜美笑容的年轻Omega。  
“Lehnsherr将军，幸会。”Xavier少爷使用的不是Omega常用的屈膝礼，他反而选择了鞠躬礼节。  
这倒让Erik难得为对方加了一分。于是，当Erik开口的时候，原意稍作讥讽的话语中稍稍多了一丝真实：“幸会，Xavier少爷。我听闻你已久。”  
谁都知道，关于Charles Xavier的“听闻”好听不到哪里去。  
这个总是被暗指行为不端的Omega若无其事扬起他甜得发腻的笑容，用暧昧的眨眼试着向Erik调情：“我真希望将军阁下能给我一个机会证明百闻不如一见。”

舞会的乐手们仿佛收到了指示，舞曲恰好在这时响起。  
就一个舞会的时间安排来说，第一支舞曲来得太晚了些。显然，第一支舞曲在等待着Erik这个主角的到来。Erik很清楚Xavier少爷寄希望于他的邀舞。他望向站在他面前，微微抬头凝视向他的年轻Omega。  
作为一名战场出身的将军，Erik不喜欢权谋伎俩。至今他不确定自己是否真的会同出于政治目的想要和他结婚的人达成协议，但无论决定如何，他都无意配合对方的各种花招。  
当将军的人在心里不屑地冷笑了一下，决定退开。就在这时，Xavier忽然主动开口：“我能有幸吗？”

作为一名绅士，拒绝Omega的邀请就实在太过分了。Erik只能上前握住对方的手。  
说实话，Erik对这样的行为异常恼火。今天的这个舞会，大家都知道Xavier少爷在寻找自己的婚姻对象。舞会的第一支舞曲简直如同一个强买强卖的宣告方式。不管他们之中哪一个邀舞，当Erik成为第一个与Xavier少爷共舞的人选，大家都会默认，有一桩婚事在这个舞会上基本敲定了。

步入舞池的时候，Erik因为内心的愤懑而下意识用力，他让被握着手的Xavier少爷吃痛地轻抽了一口气。低头望向怀里之人光洁的额头和翘长睫毛下隐约抿着的嘴，Erik向对方道歉。“我太不小心了。”  
Xavier少爷很快抬起头来，他笑着，仿佛有光芒流动开来。“没关系，将军阁下，”他故意一本正经地告诉Erik，“也许待会儿我也会‘太不小心’地连连踩到你的脚背。”  
Erik差点因为这个笑话而回以微笑。如芒在背的目光总算让他及时意识到此刻他们不过是在为一场交易而演戏。

2  
当Sean来报，Charles Xavier少爷特地登门求见的时候，Erik正在处理一封邮件。  
自从帝国边境的纷争结束之后，被封为将军的Erik便离开了边境的军队，成为一个在都城无所事事的闲人。近两年，帝国内有一个的叫做自由联盟的组织频繁活动，他们从所谓“解放奴隶”的思想煽动这种低等级反叛，如今已经发展到暴力强抢奴隶的叛乱行为，自由联盟在帝国的东边集结，甚至拥有自己的基地，Erik不久之前被受命征讨这股叛国势力。因为对方还不成气候，Erik不至于亲自出征，也没有达到需要开辟一个战场的程度，不过，帝国给了他一小支部队，让他可以远程操控，对那群抢匪实施围剿。  
这两天，Erik一直忙于实施战略部署。这让Xavier少爷的到访变得更加不受Erik的欢迎。  
不过话又说回来，另一方面，Erik也已预计了这一次的拜访行为。唯一出于他意料的是，前来见他的人不是Xavier公爵夫人。一个想要结婚的Omega，亲自来见至今无意递上求婚书的Alpha。

说起来，在发现自己成为Xavier家族的联姻候选人之前，Erik对Xavier家的小少爷也算偶有耳闻。毕竟，Xavier少爷在帝都可以说是风头很劲的Omega。这个魅力不凡的Omega热衷于社交，几乎不会缺席任何稍稍有些来头的聚会场合，他和不少皇室成员及其他贵族都建立了良好的友情——当然，撇去所有修辞手法，用“这个Omega生性放荡，与众多Alpha关系不检点”描述，大概也算是一种比较符合现实的说辞。而自上次亲眼所见之后，Erik对于Xavier少爷完全不像一个规矩乖巧Omega的行事作风也算有切实感受。但尽管如此，得知Xavier竟亲自造访，这还是出乎了Erik的意料。

将所有公事相关的信件和公文都小心收放起来之后，Erik让Sean把Xavier少爷带到了书房。  
今天，Xavier少爷只穿着款式简单的白色长袍，他没有戴帽子，棕色的头发微微蜷曲，显得柔软而服帖。比起之前舞会的精致妆容，没有被粉饰的鼻梁上此刻可以看到点点雀斑，但这天然的面貌反而让他看起来更生动可爱且易于亲近。他在Sean告退后，用带着微微不确定的蓝色眼睛缓缓望向Erik。  
“请恕我冒昧的拜访，Lehnsherr将军。”  
在Erik站起身的时候，他屈膝行礼，乖乖使用了属于Omega的见面礼仪——看得出，Erik没有递上婚书的行为让他担忧，以至于收敛了不驯服的高傲态度。  
Erik不动声色地躬身回礼，“Xavier少爷的到来只是让我感到不胜荣幸。”他绕过书桌，走到对方面前。  
Alpha与Omega之间的身高差让Xavier少爷不得不抬头仰视向Erik。而Erik注意到，这已经是第二次了，他没有从这个Omega身上闻到一丝信息素的气味。  
作为变种人的Alpha，Erik总是能很好的控制自己的味道，他并不是求偶的动物，平时往往禁止自己散播任何信息素。但弱小的Omega不同，他们没有办法依靠自己收敛信息素的味道，唯一能让他们免于气味问题的方式就是使用抑制药剂。Erik想不明白的是，想要求得婚约的Omega，为什么不在来见他的前一天停止使用抑制药剂？  
“所以，Xavier少爷，究竟是什么事，让我有这个荣幸迎来您这位客人？”  
“请叫我Charles。”Xavier少爷用轻柔的嗓音说。  
Erik冷眼旁观对方做作的示好。“谢谢，Charles。”他配合着虚伪道。  
Xavier少爷在再次开口前，似乎是为了蓄积勇气般深吸了一口气。“阁下，我相信您知道我此番前来的用意。”  
“是么？”Erik漫不经心地追问。  
Xavier少爷的漂亮蓝眼睛里，有一刻闪过对于Erik轻慢态度的羞愤，但很快他平静下来，擅于虚与委蛇的Omega厚着脸皮开口，“由一个Omega来提出这样的请求实在太失礼了，可是，阁下，您需要一个贵族头衔来获取骑士的封号，我希望您能与我结婚……我们都将获得自己所需要的未来。”

Erik觉得自己倒是有些小看了眼前的Omega，他没想到对方居然真的直言不讳。  
Xavier少爷说得没错。Erik在明知道Xavier家族想要利用自己的情况下，配合着出席舞会，并且的确在考虑与对方结婚一事，那当然是因为他自己也能从中获利。  
帝国作为被宣称的“变种人国度”，虽然相对非变种人只能当平民，或者沦为奴隶的待遇，变种人是唯一有资格获得贵族称号的人群，但那并不意味着平民出身的变种人能轻易得到贵族头衔。作为一名从士兵升至的将军，因为没有从小在某个封建主的身边见习，Erik作为缺少贵族头衔的绅士，无法得到骑士的荣誉，一个在战场上的将军，没有骑士封号对于他的影响很大，最直接显著的例子就是：一个不是骑士的将军无权拥有属于自己的军队。Erik很早之前就意识到自己需要想法获得贵族身份，而如今的Xavier家族，是一个很好的利用机会。  
——可是，Erik和长袖善舞的Xavier家族不同。对方的政治手腕是让他生厌的狡猾势利，他很难心平气和配合。  
不过眼下，Xavier少爷至少下对了一步棋。这个年轻的Omega没有用冠冕堂皇而虚伪至极的辞藻来矫饰两个人面对的局面，他让这场演出变得更像一次交易。

“我们都将获得自己所需要的未来。”Erik低声重复这一台词，他不紧不慢俯视向身材娇小的Omega，沉吟着开口，“所以，你认为你可以仅凭那么一句话，就让我递出求婚书？”  
被戏谑提问的Xavier少爷神情不变，他蓦地向前走上一步。他让两人之间贴近到如同即将进行最亲密的舞蹈。  
在Erik因为这一意外变故微微发愣之际，年轻的Omega忽然伸手，他的手指轻抚在Erik的太阳穴，手掌若即若离地贴在Erik的脸颊上。他应该是稍稍踮起了脚，这让他抬起的脸孔更凑近Erik。  
Erik错愕地看着对方闭上眼睛，看着那慢慢贴近过来的带着玫瑰色泽的双唇。  
他没想到对方能把他的揶揄当成要求对方献身的暗示。又或者，他没想到这个Omega竟能如此自以为是的高估自己的魅力，似乎以为能用一点甜头轻易征服Erik。

Erik在两人的唇相互触碰到之前退开了。  
Xavier少爷重新睁开眼睛，大概从来没有Alpha能拒绝他，他看起来对现状茫然而无措。  
“我从来没有想过和一个非变种人结婚。”Erik稍稍认真地说。他说的是实话，虽然作为一个与罗曼蒂克彻底无缘的人，Erik丝毫不认为自己会与一个相互爱慕的人结合，但在他的人生计划中，他的新娘至少是一个变种人。Erik无法接受自己有一个非变种人的孩子，可变种人与非变种人生下非变种人孩子的几率不小，这让Erik定过计划——自己必须找一个变种人妻子。  
如果他的计划必须发生变化，“如果我必须和一个非变种人结婚，无论如何，我绝对不会和他拥有孩子。”  
Xavier聆听着Erik的说明，他用看来如此清澄透明的眼睛静静凝视向Erik，在短暂的沉默，他低声细语：“我们可以没有孩子。”  
这场交易的谈判开始渐入佳境。Erik相信这是自己按兵不动换取来的胜利，开诚布公后，他为自己在谈判中继续加码：“我会感谢你在婚后继续使用抑制剂，因为，就像我前面说的，我绝对不能和你有孩子，所以，我们不会有任何产生这一风险的行为。尤其，我不会标记你。”  
任何一个Omega被他将来的Alpha如此告知都不会好受，即便他们之间完全没有感情。Xavier少爷不自觉地用牙齿蹂躏着自己的下唇，他的脸色微微苍白，但在迟疑之后，还是隐忍地委曲求全：“我会自己解决我的发情期。”

面对Xavier少爷的保证，Erik缓和下表情。  
这原本就是一场互利互惠的交易，并不是说只有Xavier少爷在这场婚姻中受益，事实上，Erik从中获得的更多。Xavier少爷不过是依靠婚姻守住自己的贵族生活，而Erik却能得到一个原本他难以获得的贵族身份，并同时获得根本不属于他的财富。  
如果，Erik仅仅是不断向对方提要求，以此来作为自己同意婚约的要挟，就好像这是他应得的，那只会让他看起来像一个无耻而不要脸的婊子。  
Erik知道，至少他得试着给予一定程度的公平——  
“我会对我们的这段婚姻忠诚，”或者说原本他就没有花心思结交情人的打算，不过，“你可以拥有自己的情人——我不会真的让你独自解决你的发情期。只要没有光明正大的出轨行为，我将配合你，并与你一同掩盖你拥有其他情人的事实。”

Xavier少爷注视向Erik的眼神变得不可思议的柔软。  
有一刻，Erik怀疑自己是第一次清晰看到Charles Xavier少爷，后者专注地望过来，世界仿佛都能因此而变得更为真实。  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”  
Xavier少爷轻声说。语气自然得Erik要在当天夜晚才意识到，自己被对方称呼为“朋友”，而当时他甚至一点不觉得这一称呼有任何突兀或者冒昧。

3  
Erik要求一律从简的婚礼落实得很快。原本，Erik以为在这场婚礼中，最麻烦的部分是说服显然很喜欢奢华仪式的Xavier公爵夫人和Xavier少爷，不过，幸运的是，他只稍费口舌，就成功说服了Xavier公爵夫人把原本数百人的宾客名单消减到了十数人。  
大家的目标都挺一致。这场婚姻主要是用来达成各自目的，他们既不需要靠婚礼来昭告什么实质的东西，也不需要靠排场来炫耀并满足虚荣心。  
Erik邀请了几个自己的朋友。毕竟，即便这场婚礼十分虚假，在可以预见的未来里，他也不会再结一次所谓十分真实的婚。  
参加婚礼的朋友们多少知道这场婚姻的内情，婚礼上看到Xavier少爷，不少人都是一副Erik挺走运的模样。

“这么让人着迷的Omega，我现在能理解为什么这位小少爷风评不好了——长着那么一双眼睛，他随便看你一眼，你都会以为他在向你调情。”婚礼后的宴会，朋友Angel随口向新郎打趣着。  
对新成婚的Omega并无太多敬意说辞让Erik意识到自己在这些朋友面前是什么立场。是他从来没有把Xavier少爷当回事，才导致他的朋友会如此漫不经心地对这位贵族少爷评头论足。  
“不管怎么说，Angel， Xavier少爷现在是Lehnsherr宅邸的另一位主人了。”Erik决定稍稍改变一下自己的态度。  
然而，他的说辞只换来Angel毫无买账地斜睨，“Xavier少爷现在是Lehnsherr宅邸的另一位主人了，”她模仿着说，随即耸肩，“那么你怎么还称呼他为Xavier少爷？”  
Erik被这个问题问住。他这才意识到，对他来说只见过两面的陌生人，就如今就身份来说，已成了他最亲密的伴侣。今晚的新郎下意识往正在和自己母亲说话的Xavier少爷望去……也许，他该称呼对方为Charles？上一次，当这个漂亮的Omega卖弄着风情让Erik称自己“Charles”的时候，Erik根本没有当一回事。可就长远来说，他们注定会变得熟悉。

似乎是察觉到Erik投去的目光，原本侧对着Erik的Charles转头望过来，他在迎上Erik的目光后，扬起一个优雅笑容。他的左眼眼角装点着最近流行在贵族Omega间的假痣，这让Erik印象中总是带着甜味的笑此刻看起来莫名隐约着一丝悲伤。  
就在这时，Sean拿着一封快马急件匆匆赶到Erik的身边。

Erik这两天一直在等来自前方此次“剿匪”任务的副将的来信。关于自由联盟这个组织，这可以说是Erik第一次与之交锋的对手。帝国的将军在掌握了足够的情报后，制定了一个周详的作战计划。尽管他只有一小股士兵，但发展没多久的自由联盟更是一伙不成队伍的乌合之众，Erik认为剿灭他们将不费吹灰之力。在他的预计中，两天前，便该有捷报传来，但实际，消息被延迟到了Erik的婚礼，这莫名拖延的两天，让Erik有不良的预感——会有延迟，显然事情的进展并不顺利。  
从Sean手中接过信件，Erik悄悄离开热闹的大厅来到书房。

这封婚礼上的急件没有带来任何好消息，它带来的是败北的宣告。Erik想不明白究竟是哪个环节出了问题，曾经他在战场上统领千军，叱咤风云，难道，不过是在帝都奢华腐败地生活了两年，就让他变成了连一小撮强盗匪徒都能轻易击败他的无能之辈？  
Erik Lehnsherr从来不是会因为挫败而沮丧的人……可或许帝都过去两年的绯糜真的让他变得软弱了很多。帝国的将军反复看着面前的战报，他想要找出自由联盟为什么能在每一个绝境之处顺利逃脱甚至成功反击的原因。  
——在他的军队有不小伤亡的情况下，他们甚至没能伤到对方的一兵一卒。不，准确说，对方根本没有“一兵一卒”，因为他们的对手甚至不是士兵。  
Erik难以振作地出神盯着手中的战报。  
书房的门在这时被敲响。

Erik没有兴趣见任何人，他只是继续坐在书桌后，等着敲门的人因为没有得到回答而离开。他相信对方会离开，因为他的仆人没有一个敢在没有得到他许可的情况下推门而入。  
然而很快，书房的门被打开。Charles不请自入。  
Erik不觉带着一丝恼火地望向对方。“这是我的书房，Xavier少爷。我希望以后在没有我的允许下，你不要再轻易进来。”  
从来不甘被驯服的Omega挺直了背，隆重的礼服让他原本娇小的身躯看来不乏挺拔的颀长感，他的表情没有丝毫乖巧的退让：“可您是我的丈夫，我想我有权在新婚之夜见到自己的丈夫。”  
“我以为你知道，既然我不会成为你的Alpha，我当然并不能算你真正意义上的丈夫。”Erik下意识地反击，他刚输了一场连不懂事的孩子都能大胜的战役，这让他忍不住想要予以发泄。在过于强硬而无礼的说辞之后，他才察觉自己的过分。  
在Erik尚不确定内心的愧疚之情是否足够他出言道歉之际，Charles忽然柔和下表情。新婚的Omega没有采取争锋相对的态度，而是用轻缓的声音另起话题：“您看起来情绪低落，能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

良久的沉默。  
Erik不认为自己有必要对Charles进行任何告知，可是，Charles轻易原谅了他的失态。  
“你听说过‘自由联盟’吗？”最终，他选择松口。  
Charles因为这个名字而微微皱眉思索了一下：“我记得好像哪里听说过这个名字？”  
“那是一个打着所谓解放奴隶旗帜的叛乱组织。”  
Charles终于想起来：“对，我曾经从一位绅士那里了解到。”  
“日前我被受命剿匪。可是，我刚收到消息，我们的作战部署被对方彻底击溃。”Erik说。  
Charles注视向Erik的目光有着欲说还休的迟疑，他深深注视向Erik的眼睛深处：“您那么希望剿灭那个组织吗？”  
这一刻，Erik不得不注意到Charles的态度，他对此感到些许意外。

说来，这两年有一个叫做X教授的学者频繁著书，发表文章鼓吹人权平等思想。他的影响力不小，连帝国的都城佛斯特都能买到X教授的书籍，而不少贵族甚至被X教授洗脑，掀起了上流社会的一股流行风，每个人都会在正式的社交场合谈论变种人和非变种人的等级问题。谈论的多了之后，贵族头上就出现了泾渭分明的标签，有几位有头脸的贵族公开发表过支持平权的言论，也有贵族是激进的反对派。虽说，并没有人会太在意一个Omega的看法，但Xavier家的小少爷却是都城里被大家谈论最多的Omega，他的一举一动都会被当成谈资，所以，关于Xavier家少爷对非变种人人权的看法，Erik也曾有所耳闻。这位热衷社交，沉迷奢华生活的Omega更喜欢讨论最近都城流行的服饰或者是某个领主的花边新闻，他对非变种人人权问题与此说是中立，不如说是漠不关心。  
——但现在，他看起来似乎在关心那个算是支持平权运动最激进的叛乱组织？

Erik疑惑地抬眼观察向对方。  
“你不希望自由联盟被剿灭？”  
被询问的人用安静的目光迎视向Erik。“如果您真的想知道我的看法：我不希望您对我们的同胞施以杀戮。而事实上，此刻我真正想说的是，我不希望您因为一场战败而消沉。”

Erik不认为自己真的已经软弱无能到需要被安慰，可是，当他意识到Charles在试着抚慰他的时候，却莫名感受到一丝动摇，就好像对方的话语让他能够更加轻易地振作起来。  
可惜，他没有办法向一个非变种人予以道谢。Erik放松着身体靠向椅背，“或许你该回到舞会上，作为主人，我们一同消失太失礼，我还有些公务要处理，婚礼的事就麻烦你了。”  
Charles若无其事地露出了一个微笑来：“遵命，阁下。您筹谋了婚礼绝大多数的事宜，现在，我该担负起一些责任来。”  
他转身准备离开，Erik不知道自己是怎么想的，察觉到之前，他已经叫住对方。  
“这个婚礼你一定觉得太简陋了吧？”  
喜欢奢华排场的Xavier家少爷，他怎么可能看得上今天这简直像是乡下人家聚会的仪式？在这之前，Erik并不在乎Charles对此的看法，可当他问出口的时候，却莫名感受到一丝愧疚，为这个没有诚意的婚礼。  
Charles却不以为意地送上了一个优雅中透着丝心照不宣狡黠的笑容：“作为一个婚礼，那的确挺简陋，但作为一个假婚礼，我猜，它已经足够华丽。”

Erik在Charles离开书房后，依旧思考着对方那漫不经心的态度。他们当然都知道两人之间的婚姻不过是架空的存在，可是，Charles总表现得想要从Erik那里得到好感的模样，这让Erik错觉Charles渴望他们之间能真正发生些什么。  
——然而，就是这样的Charles，他却一次次用最直接的说辞将他们的关系明确定义为“交易”，定义为“假婚姻”。

4  
Erik在他的新婚之夜睡在了别墅西翼的第二卧室。这间远离主人卧室的房间在不久之前被Erik命人整理出来。Erik当然不会让仆人们得知这是他为Charles准备的房间，所以，料想这个晚上Charles会被带到布置成婚房主人卧室的Erik决定自己暂时将就在这间第二卧室。  
一整个晚上他并不是睡得很好。他翻来覆去思考着自己的作战计划究竟是哪里出了纰漏。  
帝国一向拥有精良的士兵队伍，从战报Erik也能看出这支队伍很好配合了他的作战思路，可就在这样的情况下，他们遭遇到惨败，Erik只能认为自己的策略有问题。或许这是他并没有在现场的缘故，他太轻敌了，以为远程操作能赢得这场人数上具有压倒性优势的战斗。思前想后，他决定亲赴东方。

Erik在起床后吩咐Sean整理他的行装。之后，他抵达餐厅食用早餐。  
他的新婚对象已经坐在餐桌的一边。这对在新婚之夜相互没有见到对方的配偶若无其事地点头致意，正式落座。  
在平时，一个人用餐的Erik习惯了屏去所有仆人，所以，这个早晨，当他意识到的时候，餐厅只剩下他和Charles两人。  
Charles在最后一个仆人离去关上房门后露出个略带顽皮的笑容，“我很抱歉，阁下，看来昨晚我把您的房间给占用了。希望您没有在书房或者什么地方睡得腰酸背疼。”  
Erik说不上是好气还是好笑，他板着脸为自己辩护：“尽管Lehnsherr宅邸肯定不入Xavier少爷的眼，但这里还是有不止一间主人卧室的。”  
“所以，我会有一间自己的卧室，而不是一个小阁楼什么的？”Charles故意假装着期待地眨眼。也许他知道这让自己看起来俏皮而可爱。Erik将视线从对方的脸上转移至自己的餐盘，“你会有一间卧室。但在这之前，你不需要搬走，因为今天我就会离开都城，也许一个月，或者更久，现在我还不确定何时返回。”

作为一个才刚结婚的新人，他的丈夫第二天便出远门——即便这是场政治婚姻——在贵族们的社交圈里，Charles显然也还是会成为被可怜或者嘲笑的对象，不过，对此Charles的态度可以说相当平静。他默默端详了Erik一小会儿。“我能知道您去哪里吗？”他轻声问。  
“还记得我昨天说的自由联盟吗？我必须亲自前往实施讨伐。”  
Charles又思索片刻，他试探般小心开口：“我能和您一同前往吗？”  
“不行。”Erik脱口给出这没有商量余地的答案，但很快，他也分不清这是于心不忍还是愧疚，又缓和下语气补充，“你也不会习惯那种艰苦生活的。”  
Charles没有再坚持，这个传说中自持魅力被宠坏的Omega一次次为Erik展示的是他的通情达理和让人最舒服的温柔。“阁下，祝您旗开得胜。”  
Erik重新抬头望向对方。望向这个不管怎么说，已经同他结婚的Omega。  
“我们是律法上的家人，我认为，你不需要再使用敬语。”  
Charles闻言笑了起来。或许这是得天独厚的一种美貌：当他笑得开心的时候，几乎能感染所有人陪着他一起笑。  
“所以，你现在是Erik了？”他含笑说。  
Erik没意识到自己回以微笑：“我通常被朋友叫做‘混蛋Erik’，不过，我更欣赏‘Erik’这个名字。”  
“我们可以把‘混蛋Erik’这个名字当做是备用的，以便我在生气的时候可以使用。”Charles故作认真地那么说。  
Erik不是口舌灿若莲花的社交贵人，但他真的准备回上一句玩笑话，不过，在这之前，餐厅的门被敲响。  
在Erik的许可后，Sean走进房间。  
“Emma Frost女伯爵想要和您会面，大人。”

走进会客厅的时候，Erik大概比任何时候都更不喜欢眼前这个Alpha女变种人。  
说起来，欣赏一切有能力变种人的Erik很少会对自己的同类抱持不够正面的态度，不过，Frost女伯爵是皇帝陛下的情人，这让Erik永远没有办法彻底放心对方——这并不是说Erik对帝国的皇帝不够忠诚，可是，他的确和过于忠诚的人走不上同一条道。  
不久之前，Frost女伯爵还成为了被受命剿灭自由联盟的Erik的军队监军。想到有那么一个皇帝的眼线监视自己的一举一动——尤其对方还是个心灵感应者，Erik就无法抑制内心的不快。  
如今，随军的Frost女伯爵在他战败后返回都城，Erik懒得去思考对方向皇帝陛下都汇报了一些什么。他没想到的是，对方会造访Lehnsherr宅邸。

“Frost女伯爵。”Erik并无敬意地行了一个鞠躬礼。  
Frost女伯爵躬身回礼，毫不在意Erik态度地扬了一个微笑：“Lehnsherr将军。我在刚抵达都城后就听说了，我想，我该说一声恭喜。”  
“并没有什么值得恭喜的。”  
Frost女伯爵不赞同地微微挑眉：“让你的小新娘听到这话不太好吧？”  
Erik不认为若Charles听到这一他们达成共识的观点会有什么不好，可他抑制不住对Frost女伯爵轻率发言的不快。“阁下拨冗光临就是为了对我的婚姻评头论足？”  
Frost女伯爵神情一转，她用较为认真的态度进入正题：“Lehnsherr将军，我相信今天我给你带来了一个很有价值的情报。”  
“那是什么？”  
“关于本次围剿自由联盟叛乱组织的作战。”  
Erik警惕地保持沉默，等着对方说下去。帝国的皇帝给予他的时间让他有余裕在此前的失利后重新作战，但如果他的“监军”向皇帝陛下进行某种谏言，也许他甚至会失去在剿匪任务中扳回一城的机会。  
“我只是希望帮助将军阁下在下一次的作战前，做好更充分的准备。”就好像知道Erik在想什么，Frost女伯爵友好说明。  
作为一个变种人，Erik有足够的能力建立自己的精神屏障，即便退一步说，心灵感应者Frost女伯爵力量强大到能突破他的精神屏障，但至少，Erik相信自己能感知到对方的入侵。所以说，这不是什么心灵感应，只是Erik的想法太过易于推测。  
Erik不动声色望向努力示好的Frost女伯爵：“你可以怎么帮助我？”  
Frost女伯爵不再直入主题：“我知道自由联盟也拥有一个心灵感应者。”  
这一信息让Erik不觉讶异地愣了下。心灵感应是相当可贵的变种能力，整个帝国已知的心灵感应者只有三个人，除了Frost女伯爵之外，另两人尽管没有在为帝国效力，但实际暗中被帝国皇帝所关注。Erik很难想象，一伙不成气候的匪徒中竟然会有帝国的第四名心灵感应者。  
“你是怎么知道的，Frost女伯爵？”  
Frost女伯爵回答：“在Azazel副将最后的撤退中，我借机入侵了自由联盟一名成员的脑海，他知道得不多，但足够解答你如今最大的困惑。”  
“我最大的困惑？”  
“我相信你一定在奇怪，你的作战方案究竟哪里出了纰漏。”  
Frost女伯爵的确一针见血地指出了Erik问题，与此同时，也让Erik恍然大悟：“是那个心灵感应者？他让自由联盟事先洞悉了我军的作战？”  
——不过，这也说不通。  
Erik疑惑地继续思考下去：自由联盟在应对围攻时的反应看起来完全不像有备而来。他们屡次摆脱危机并扭转局面靠的是类似天意的一些无意变故。这是Erik从一开始就没怀疑过情报泄露的原因。而如果自由联盟的确事先直到帝国军队的进攻策略，他们为什么不更好地设置埋伏来反击帝国士兵？  
“你确定吗？”Erik追问，“如果真的有那么一个心灵感应者，他为什么会帮非变种人来同变种人作对？”  
“他当然有自己的理由。”Frost女伯爵肯定回答，她胸有成足望向Erik，“你知道X教授吧？”  
Erik微微吃惊：“难道你是说，X教授是那个帮助自由联盟的心灵感应者？”  
“准确地说，”Frost纠正他的说辞：“拥有心灵感应能力的X教授是这个自由联盟的组织者之一。”  
在继续对话前，Erik顿了下整理思绪。

从X教授发表的文章来看，的确很多人猜测这位X教授实际自己是一位变种人——这正是让他的平权言论显得更有说服力的原因之一。而从他学术调研的来源看，他的能力很可能和心灵相关。如果说帝国还有第四个心灵感应者，那个人或许就是X教授。  
如此说来，有些矛盾就解开了。  
这正是自由联盟不能光明正大表现出他们已经获得所有情报的原因。因为如果他们让帝国的军队怀疑了，一旦展开情报泄露方面的调查——鉴于帝国拥有Frost女伯爵这位心灵感应者，他们迟早能确认情报泄露的途径是通过读心。那样的话，X教授有一定风险会被暴露。要追查自由联盟没有那么容易，但想要查到X教授这个人，方法还是很多的。

“很感谢你带来的情报，Frost女伯爵。”在考虑自己的下一步行动前，Erik首先望向让他猜不透来意的皇帝的情人。  
Frost女伯爵努力表达着真诚：“我其实并不擅长当一支军队的参谋，说实话，也不太明白战场上那些事。不过，我相信我有责任把知道的情报告诉你。将军阁下，我希望这至少能打消一些你对我的疑虑。”  
Erik不确定自己是否能将这句话当真。

5  
意外的情报让Erik意识到自己即便去往前线也毫无意义。这不再是一场依靠兵刃来取胜的肉搏战。这是场情报战。Erik需要在第二次出兵前先找出X教授这个人。  
出行的计划就这样被暂时搁置。Erik命人买来了不少X教授的书。帝国对于书籍的发行算是有审查制度，但显然觉得这方面并不重要，从来没有人会真正管一管那些印刷书籍的工坊。X教授的书一直是匿名发行的，不过，也算是有固定的印刷工坊为他服务。X教授并不知道帝国已经开始调查他，所以行动不会过于谨慎，Erik相信自己只要从印刷工坊着手，很快就会有线索。  
从昨日起面对战败的受挫与困扰的心情在终于找到一条可行的道路后舒缓开来。Erik心情不错地在拿到X教授的书后，决定去藏书室看看这个X教授都在自己的书里说了些什么蛊惑人心的话。  
他没想到他会在藏书室遇到Charles。

Erik很难想象一个流连在各种上流社会社交场合卖弄风情的Omega安静下来坐在窗边看书的画面。但现在他亲眼看到了。  
总是穿着奢华，并似乎必须得带些蕾丝褶皱花哨衣服的年轻Omega此刻只穿着一件朴素的软呢短衫，他将自己塞在一张铺着天鹅绒坐垫的扶手椅里，脱了鞋子盘腿将书放在自己的腿上。他要不就是懒得调整自己的位置，要不就是看书太着迷，窗外的阳光照射在他的身上，他仅仅稍微歪斜书本来挡住书本页面的刺眼光线，任自己的脸被阳光晒的红扑扑的。  
推门走进藏书室的Erik有一刻愣愣看着眼前的画面。椅子上的人则似乎完全没想到自己会被打扰，当他发现是Erik走进藏书室，第一时间为自己不够得体的坐姿而慌乱地赶紧从椅子上起身。  
“我以为你忙着整理行装准备出门。”  
这是Erik第一次看到Charles害羞而局促的模样，就好像一个偷吃糖被发现的小孩那么可爱。  
“事实上，计划有所调整。”Erik几乎需要忍住笑容才能若无其事回答。  
他的说辞显然引发了Charles的好奇，可不知为何，Charles却什么也没有追问。相反，他朝Erik高兴地笑了笑：“如果你不需要离开家那么久，那可真是个好消息。”  
Erik不觉心中一动。尽管他不明白，为什么他不离家会是好消息。  
这时，Charles注意到Erik手中的书籍。  
“看来你很喜欢看书？这是你新买的书？”  
“这是我要调查的人。”Erik随口回答，“你听说过X教授吧？”  
Charles的蓝色眼睛里飞快闪过一道古怪的神色，他依旧显得并不关心Erik要做什么，面对Erik的问题只漫不经心地回应了一句，“我听说过。”看起来丝毫没有兴趣继续这个话题。  
Erik察觉到对方情绪有莫名的低落，忍不住微微担忧地皱眉：“Charles，你怎么了？”  
Charles若有所思地观察了Erik片刻，接着，似乎下定某种决心。“我以前闯过一个祸，Erik。”他没头没脑地说。  
Erik挑眉：“为什么忽然提及？我们现在需要来收拾这个烂摊子了吗？”  
“不，”Charles摇头，“Erik，我只是想告诉你。曾经，我无意听到一位法庭工作的绅士提及一个重要囚犯的押运，然后不小心说漏了嘴，被有心之人听去。之后，那个重要囚犯就被人劫走了。”  
Erik一时没明白：“所以？”  
Charles端正表情，“所以，Erik，请你不要告诉我任何关于你的那些公事。”他看起来仿佛有一丝悲伤和害怕，“我不想再闯祸，而我也害怕自己会伤害到你。”  
“你伤害不了我。”Erik本能回答，这不是说他小瞧眼前的这个Omega，“我有足够的能力让自己免于被伤害。而假设我真的被你伤害了，我也只会责怪自己的能力，并不会责怪你。”他第一次在Charles面前使用自己的能力。Erik把Charles的茶杯升起到对方手边——为了方便他使用，Lehnsherr宅邸的茶杯都会被一个有金属成分的碟子——他向Charles说：“喝一口水。你的嘴唇看起来有些干裂。然后，我会在这儿看会书，你可以留下继续。”  
Charles在稍作迟疑后，终于释怀地轻轻笑了起来。“如果我坐在碟子里，你也能把我送到我想去的任何地方去吗？”发表惯常的俏皮话。  
Erik一本正经回答：“对于一个碟子来说，你太胖了。”  
“阁下！”Charles不高兴地低喊了一句，他明确着警告意味地瞪了Erik一眼，“我可不胖。”  
Erik附和地点头，“对于一个帝国的将军来说，你一点也不胖。”他在这句台词说出口后才意识到这是多么不合时宜的调情——他居然在向一个非变种人调情？Erik懊恼地想。  
Charles的眼睛地闪动着耀眼光芒，就好像他真的很高兴——这让Erik又不怎么后悔了。  
“Erik，你是在暗示我不应该坐在碟子里，而应该坐在一个帝国将军的身上吗？”  
这个让帝都绝大多数Alpha都拜倒在他裙摆之下的Omega轻易用一句揶揄成功让Erik再也说不出任何话来。  
Charles愉快地见好就收：“好吧，Erik，我不打扰你了。我去花园散会儿步，我们午餐时见。”  
“回头见。”  
Erik不自觉注视着那个年轻而充满活力的Omega走出书房。

说实话，Erik除了不喜欢非变种人之外，他也不喜欢Omega——这两者算相辅相成，因为Omega里几乎没有变种人。Erik一直不喜欢软弱而无能的Omega，他们整天只知道像发情的动物那样使用信息素，或者是用把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的办法来吸引Alpha……事实上，Charles也的确是那么一个虚荣的、渴求的Omega。然而，Erik总觉得Charles有些不同。  
和其他所有Omega比起来，Charles看起来就是如此不同。  
无论Charles的想法有多简单，目光有多短浅，但至少，他比Erik更用心地在生活。他总是那么快乐，而他也总是设法让他身边的人跟他一起快乐。

Erik的目光下意识落在手中X教授的书籍封面上。  
这本书的名字叫做《寄生》。  
仔细想想，Alpha和Omega的关系其实也类似于寄生。Omega天生需要Alpha，那不是他们的弱点，而只是他们的属性。与此同时……或许Alpha也同样需要着Omega？

并没有彻底关上的藏书室门倏地被打开。  
Erik转头望向重新返回的Charles。后者微微泛红了脸颊，厚着脸皮解释：“我忘了特别重要的东西在这里，必须回来取。”  
那慎重的态度让Erik差点没肃然起敬，他伸手做了一个请便的动作，接着，便眼睁睁看着Charles端起茶几上的一碟蛋糕。  
一时没能忍住：“这就是你所说的特别重要的东西？”  
Charles真情实感：“Erik，当你经历了因为食物短缺而差点饿死的情况，你就会知道这有多重要了。”  
Erik质疑地挑眉：“难道你经历过？”  
年轻的贵族少爷无辜眨了一会儿眼睛，他装模作样告诉Erik：“我做过这样的噩梦。”  
“你不该做这样的噩梦，要知道，你看起来就像随时都吃得很饱的模样。”  
Charles因为Erik的评论而讶异地瞪大了眼睛，他盯着Erik看了一会儿，愤愤得出结论：“所以，你真的觉得我胖。”  
Erik并没那么觉得。事实上他认为Charles的身材恰到好处。不过，Charles没有必要知道。“我觉得你可以进行一些运动。下午我准备骑会儿马，我建议你与我同行。”  
Charles又用他漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛瞪了Erik好半天，接着，故意高傲扬起头。“你并不是觉得我胖，你只是想邀请我下午抽出时间来陪伴你。”  
他大概并不知道自己说对了，或者至少并非对此确信不疑。  
Erik微微勾起嘴角：“总之，现在选择权在你手中了。你可以选择陪伴一个咄咄逼人招人讨厌的Alpha，或者，你可以选择胖。”  
Charles的目光不自觉柔和下来，眼中的笑意比起初春融雪的溪流还要动人。“你知道你并不招人讨厌，Erik。”他轻声说。  
被如此评价的人不知道自己该怎么回答。  
Charles接着说道，“我当然更愿意选择陪伴你。”他在停顿后玩笑地吐了吐舌头，“看在我不想继续胖下去的份上。”

6  
Erik知道Charles会骑马。马术可以说是一个贵族Omega的必备课程。不过，在Erik的想象中，Charles应该更倾向于盛装舞步那一类型的运动，出乎他意料的是，Charles骑马追求的显然是最纵情的速度。

Charles似乎也很会挑马，他在Erik的马厩第一眼便看中了最烈的瘦马，那匹马的体态一点也不优雅美丽，说实话，Erik想不通总是致力于保持漂亮和奢华的Omega是怎么相中这一匹的。这匹已经很久没有机会施展身手的瘦马轻易被柔弱的Omega驯服，接着，它将蓄积依旧的奔跑欲望发泄在马场的驰骋之上。  
饶是Erik拥有丰富骑战马的经验，他居然也不过是勉强跟上Charles的速度，而只要他稍一走神，Charles便毫不留情甩开他。他们两人可以说以追逐的方式在马场跑了好几圈。接着，Charles忽然勒住了自己的马。他转头朝身后的Erik看了眼，嘴角是恣意着任性的灿烂笑容，在什么也没有说的情况下，策马往马场边上的树林里跑去。  
并不是说这个位于皇城附近的马场会有什么特别的危险，但一个Omega如此贸贸然独自往未知的环境而去，作为Alpha的Erik不禁为这一莽撞行动而皱眉。他不得不第一时间赶紧追过去。

这是一片显然平日罕有人迹的茂密树林，Erik在来到树林后，就被林立的粗大树干遮挡了视线，看不见Charles的声音。所幸，马蹄踩过枯叶的声音从静谧中传来，让Erik顺利循声而去。  
最终，Erik在一个湖畔找到下马面对湖面而站立着的Charles。  
听到Erik脚步声的Omega没有回头，他用自然带着一丝亲切感的轻软嗓音开口：“你喜欢钓鱼吗，Erik？”  
Erik并不喜欢。这种运动听起来更适合老迈而无所事事的闲人。接着，他讶异地听着Charles又说：“我很喜欢钓鱼。”  
翻身下马，Erik微微疑惑地走近至对方身边站定，他一同望向仿佛能让人的心情随之平静下来的湖面。“我以为你喜欢热闹？”  
“我喜欢热闹。”Charles承认，目光因为回忆飘渺而柔软似水，“与此同时，我也喜欢曾经和祖父一起钓鱼的时光。那时候我才五岁，没有自己的鱼竿，可每次爷爷钓到鱼，我都特别开心。”  
他看起来那么怀念自己的祖父。  
Erik转头注视着对方的侧脸，没来得及细想便率先就地坐下。“现在我们也没有鱼竿，不过，我可以陪你在这里钓会儿鱼。”  
这一发言让Charles微微吃惊地瞪大眼睛，他低头不确定地望向Erik。因为身高差的关系，这还是Erik第一次从抬头的角度端详这个身材娇小的Omega，年轻迷人的Omega恰好背光而立，阳光在他的四周晕出耀眼的光圈，可是，Erik觉得自己此刻所沐浴的温暖光芒，完全来自那双闪着惊喜打动的蓝色眼睛。

他的Omega，有着几乎让人难以置信的美丽。  
有一刹那，Erik的脑海本能掠过这个念头。

Charles的嘴角含着满是甜味的笑意，他在Erik的身边坐下。“我们来比比谁钓的鱼多，”他说，没有给Erik一丝喘气的机会，“啊，我钓到一条。”他飞快道来，假模假样的作出惊喜表情，顽皮地挤着眼睥睨Erik，“我领先了，Erik。”  
被挑衅的Alpha望向耀武扬威的Omega，他不得不好奇询问：“你钓到的鱼在哪里？”  
Charles含着嘴唇忍笑，一本正经朝他身上比划：“我钓到的鱼在这儿。”  
蓦地，Erik由衷怀疑：或许，自己真的是这个Omega的战利品？

Erik近乎不可思议地观察向自己身边的Omega。Charles可以说是他在这个世界上最看不懂的人了。有时候，Charles那么虚荣而肤浅，他总是利用自己身为Omega的优势来诱惑Alpha，他看来是如此渴求。可是，他的身上却有着无与伦比的活力，这让他所有讨人喜欢的行为都变成无可抗拒的个性魅力。  
……不，或许他并不是真的有心诱惑Alpha，他只是天生让人着迷？Erik忽然想到。  
他想到或许那些针对Charles的不雅言辞，完全是出自因为得不到Charles而心怀记恨的Alpha的口中。  
毕竟，如果Charles真的有心招惹每一个Alpha，为什么他要使用抑制药剂？  
——他应该是在使用抑制药剂吧？Erik不能想象一个Omega天生没有信息素味道的情况。而他从来都没有闻到过Charles。

“Charles，我不知道这个问题是否有些冒昧？”Erik迟疑着说。  
Charles用鼓励的笑容望向他：“我们共同拥有过同一个婚礼，我猜冒昧这个词应该从我们俩的辞典里划掉。”  
他们是一对合法的配偶。想起这一事实让Erik不自觉柔和下嘴角，他转头瞥向对方：“你在使用抑制药剂吗？”  
Charles意外地眨了下眼睛，但他正面作出回答，“是的。”他轻声说，“我有些依赖抑制药剂。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道，”Charles认真思考答案，“等我发现的时候，这似乎变成了一个习惯。”他歉意地望向Erik，“我很清楚，作为一个Omega，在面对合法配偶的时候抑制信息素味道很失礼。我很抱歉，Erik。只是我以为，就我们达成的协议来说，你更乐意我继续使用药剂。”  
“不，我不是在追究或者抱怨什么。”Erik快速澄清自己，“你不需要感到抱歉，你有权选择使用或者不使用抑制药剂。我想说的是，”事实上他弄不明白自己想说什么，“我会尊重你使用抑制药剂，而如果你不使用，即便我不能，不能对你……”他真不知道自己该怎么说了，“……比起你的味道，我也会更尊重你的意愿。”

片刻的安静后，Charles的脸上慢慢漾开一个笑容。  
“谢谢你，Erik。”  
从来没感受过如此窘迫感的Alpha几近笨拙地讲他玩笑的说辞：“我们共同拥有过同一个婚礼，我猜谢谢这个词应该从我们俩的辞典里划掉。”  
“我们之间的辞典越来越薄了。”Charles轻笑着说。他看起来应该还有下半句，但却让自己的台词戛然而止。总是从容自信的Omega隐约带着一丝无措的微微发怔。  
Erik想：他们之间的辞典越来越薄，那是不是意味着他们之间的距离越来越近？

“所以，其实你并不喜欢自己是个Omega？”  
如果可以，Erik想要了解身边之人所有的一切。  
面对这个问题，Charles轻描淡写地笑了笑：“刚分化的时候的确如此。”  
“现在你改变主意了？”  
“准确的说，现在我改变了看事情的角度。”Charles伸手指向清澈湖面下游动着的鱼群，“这些鱼如果有思想的话，它们或许也会向往天空。它们会希望像飞鸟一样在天空翱翔，但现实却是，它们只会被飞鸟猎食，一辈子离不开水面。我相信，如果有选择的话，我当然更希望成为飞鸟。可是，仔细想想，有人是飞鸟，那就必须有人是游鱼。我有什么权利要求自己成为飞鸟？如果我可以当飞鸟，那么，我当然也可以当游鱼。”

有好一会儿，Erik说不出话来。  
Charles使用的是最浅白的说辞，讲述的是最简单的道理。  
但Erik竟从来没那么想过。  
他没想过为什么自己是个Alpha，如同他没想过为什么自己是个变种人。

身边的Charles在这时毫无端庄可言的大大伸了一个懒腰，接着，他让自己的后背重重向身后铺着枯叶的草坪躺下去。  
Erik忍着笑斜睨对方：“你是觉得我们辞典里的‘仪态’这个词也可以不要了吗？”  
Charles自暴自弃地说：“自从你发现我会光着脚坐在椅子里之后，我已经懒得挽救我的光辉形象了。”  
Erik终于笑出声。  
草坪上的Charles舒服地眯起眼睛：“快躺下来，你挡到我的阳光了。”  
Erik故意装模作样地说，“我认为，我还是有光辉形象的。”话虽如此，实际，他跟着在Charles的身边躺下。  
这片密林后唯一能看到阳光的地方，天空美丽至极。

“Erik，你知道吗？你是个很正直的人。”闭着眼睛的Charles飞来一笔。  
Erik有些失望自己表达不满的挑眉没被对方看到，这让他在声音里添加了一丝赌气的味道：“我当然知道。”  
“你知道就好。”Charles安心般微笑起来。他的身体越来越放松，包括思绪，“你知道吗，”他的声音轻柔到如同梦呓，“一开始的时候，我还挺不喜欢你的……”  
“一开始我也不怎么喜欢你，而现在……”Erik没有再说下去，这不是因为他不确定接下去的台词，只是因为他发现Charles渐渐睡着了。  
Erik听着Charles柔软如同云朵的轻轻鼻息声，他小心坐起，脱下斗篷轻轻盖到对方身上。

7  
在Erik收到Summers侯爵家舞会邀请函之前，他度过了相当糟的一周。  
安排的探子没有办法从之前避开正规发行匿名印刷成册的活动中查到X教授，他们唯一的办法是等待X教授出版新书。照理按之前的频率，最近X教授该发行他的新书了，但探子至今没有任何回报。与此同时，整天等着消息，只能在家游手好闲的帝国将军，却难以在自己家中见到他的新婚配偶。  
倒并不是说Charles在怎么回避Erik，他们每天会在三餐时见面，并且进行一番愉快的谈话，但除此之外，Erik很难见到对方。  
在过去一周里，Erik特地在藏书室呆了一天，他也去过马厩，鉴于Lehnsherr宅邸的新主人备受仆人们的关注，Lehnsherr从Sean那里听说Charles在花园逛过，他还在娱乐室一个人下棋，然而，等Erik逛花园，或者去娱乐室的时候，Charles却跑到了厨房和厨娘商拟新菜式。  
Erik并不是很理解Charles的行为，他同样也不理解自己的行为，但不管怎么说，这么一周过后，Erik感受到前所未有的挫败感。  
就在这时，Erik收到了舞会请柬。  
送到Lehnsherr府的舞会邀请函，十封中有九封被弃之不顾。这次的邀请函并没赶上剩下唯一一封的频率，但它却受到了Erik的欢迎。

Erik在当天晚餐的时候告知Charles：“Summers侯爵会在后面举办舞会，我希望你会乐意陪同我出席。”  
幸运的是，Charles的反应如同他所预料。“我永远不会拒绝舞会。”作为在任何舞会上都会是最漂亮的那个Omega，Charles欢快地回答。他看起来似乎比Erik还要期待这个舞会，不过，Erik同样也数日子等着舞会到来。

舞会的当日，Charles穿着一身经过精心修饰的漂亮礼服套装，他把毡帽拿在手中前来找Erik。“我猜我该提醒你千万别迟到？”  
“事实上我很遵守时间。”Erik为自己辩护。他轻易走进了陷阱。Charles早有准备地用奚落目光睨过来：“所以，你在上次Xavier家的舞会上是故意迟到的。”  
Erik被说得差点没红了脸：“如果我好好道歉的话，我们秋后能别再算这笔账了吗？”  
Charles表演着宽宏大量：“如果今晚你能好好陪伴我当道歉的话。”

话虽如此，实际当晚舞会上没有好好陪伴对方的那个人，应该说是Charles。  
当然，这原本就是舞会的规矩。作为舞伴前来的Erik和Charles跳了第一支舞，之后，礼仪让他们不得不尽可能给予其他人共舞的机会。Erik从来不是社交好手，他并没有主动向任何人邀舞。另一方面，Summers家的大少爷都城护卫队卫士长Alex Summers校尉抢在了其他Alpha之前邀请到Charles。  
Alex Summers校尉是位年轻帅气的Alpha，举手投足俱是意气奋发。他对待Charles的态度也和其他Alpha那种企图掠夺的方式不同，年轻校尉看起来彬彬有礼，甚至对Charles敬重有佳。Erik注意到那两个人搂在一起舞步协调，Charles看起来颇为愉悦，他向Alex Summers校尉低声细语，笑容闪动动人光芒。  
Erik前所未有的恼火。在他身边的甜点餐盘里，金属叉子微微震动起来。不过，真正让所有人都注意到Erik的，是Erik无意识地在散发信息素。

在大多数的社交场合中，Omega释放信息素是一个礼节，但与之相反，Alpha的绅士风度体现在他们收敛自己的信息素行为上。有太多Alpha的场所，如果任Alpha信息素相互冲撞通常会让局面变得不好看。舞会的礼仪中，Alpha占有欲的收敛是重中之重。  
可现在，Erik却想要用信息素彻底挫败那个亲密搂着Charles腰的Alpha。  
有那么一会儿，Erik感受到来自Alex Summers校尉竞争意识的反击，但很快，这细微的冲突消失。

当舞曲结束之后，Charles向Summers行了礼节，接着很快穿过舞池来到Erik面前。  
在新的一曲前，“我能有这个荣幸吗？”他微笑着对Erik说。  
Erik不禁想到他们曾经的第一支舞，他们的第一次会面……所有的一切如此相像，却在短短几周内，变得截然不同。

Erik上前小心却又带着足够力度地握住Charles的手。他注意到Charles似乎相当困扰地在屏住呼吸。  
“怎么了，Charles？”  
被询问的Omega努力若无其事地扮了个苦兮兮笑脸：“你的味道可真苦。”  
Erik立即局促起来，他差点踩到Charles的脚。  
他忘了自己正好像发情的动物那样在拼命吸引异性……而他甚至没有办法足够好的控制他的信息素，体内的每一个细胞都在违背着他的意志叫嚣着，想要用信息素完全包围此刻被他拥在怀中的Omega。  
“我很抱歉。”Erik说，“如果需要，我可以离开你远一点。”  
Charles很快否定了这一建议：“我们可没法隔得远远的跳舞。那样的话，我就踩不到你的脚了。”  
看来，从他们第一次共舞起的“威胁”至今有效。  
不过实际，Charles从来没有踩到过Erik。他的舞步总是如此优雅流畅。他能很好地被Alpha引领，与此同时又能足够有活力的尽情展现自己。  
Erik忍不住要钦佩对方。他知道自己的信息素肯定会影响怀里的Omega，但Charles的舞步没有半分凌乱，除了偶尔不自觉的吸气，Charles在舞池了完美得让人心动不已。

“数起来，你已经连续两次主动向我邀舞了，也许下一轮，我该回礼邀请你。”有些不舍放手的Erik思索着说。  
Charles轻笑着瞥他：“舞会上已经是Omega多，Alpha少了，那么一个英俊而魅力非凡的Alpha还不去邀请其他Omega跳舞，我会遭人记恨的。”  
“所以，你真的觉得我英俊而魅力非凡？”Erik低声追问。  
Charles的脸颊泛起一阵绯红，他低头藏起不自觉咬了咬下唇的动作，接着，用一贯的半说笑态度暧昧调情：“一定是你的信息素误导了我的判断力，要知道，我本来没打算告诉你我认为你魅力非凡。”

舞曲终了。

Erik没有放开Charles。“让那些Omega记恨去吧。要知道，你原本就是一个能够让所有Omega都嫉妒的对象。”  
Charles一本正经挑眉戏言：“没错，我的朋友，这个回合该轮到你恭维我了。”说得好像真是那么回事，但他眼眸里闪烁过的快乐火花，藏也藏不住。

乐队再次奏响。这回，小步舞的圆舞曲转到华尔兹的旋律。  
他们贴得更近了，Charles几乎靠在Erik的胸膛上。这完全没有交叉交换舞伴的舞蹈让Erik心满意足地搂着自己的Omega。  
“我没有恭维你。你说过，我是个很正直的人。”  
“Erik，告诉我，你是怎么做到那么正直却又那么擅长情话的？”Charles轻笑起来，声音里带着紊乱的低低喘息。

Erik大概直到这时候才注意到异状。  
明明，他应该更早发现怀里的身体明显有体温上升的状况。  
“Charles？”Erik担忧地开口。  
闻声抬头望向他的人，眼神轻软迷离，脸上是至今没有消退的不自然红晕。  
Erik心中一震：“你发情了？”  
因为这个关键字，Charles稍稍回过神来，他试着睁大眼睛：“不，还没有到日子。”  
“应该是提前了。”Erik对此相当肯定。他并没有太多面对发情Omega的经验，但当他自己的Omega发情时，他当然能察觉。  
Charles一定被烧得厉害，平时他不会这样噘嘴，用撒娇的态度数落Erik。“那一定是你的错，Erik。你闻起来虽然那么苦，但却那么香。”  
Erik稳住被激荡的心神，他果断作出决定：“我们得立即离开。”

就最基础的礼节，提前离开一个舞会必须得向舞会主人说明并告辞，然而，Erik从来不在意自己是否是一个得体的绅士，他仅仅在走出舞会大厅的路上顺便告知了在今天之前并不认识，但今天之后大概都不会有太多好感的Alex Summers校尉。  
这个和Charles愉快共舞过的Alpha吃惊地连连打量了Erik怀中的Omega好几眼：“我的确觉得隐约有Omega发情的味道，没想到……”  
Erik懒得等对方找到合适的说辞，他直接不耐烦地打断，“总之，我们先告辞了，请为我们向Summers侯爵致歉。”语毕，用自己的信息素和手臂同时环抱着，把Charles带离了热闹的舞会现场。

8  
原来这就是Charles的味道。  
Erik不自觉吸气。

因为在之前Erik从来没有机会闻到过Charles的信息素，所以，在刚才混杂着众多Omega的环境里，他一时没能认出来——不，准确的说，他认出来了。因为，在刚才那么多刺鼻的味道，只有这淡淡的带着一丝茶叶清香的牛奶味让Erik不觉着迷。只是，他一时没反应过来那是Charles。

当两人来到马车上后，Erik不自觉深深吸了好几口气。  
非发情期使用的抑制药剂剂量对眼下的情况显然没有太大帮助，Charles的味道越来越浓烈，如同颤抖不已的渴求在空气中捕获着Erik的呼吸。Erik更用力地想把眼前这个诱人的Omega抱在怀里。  
——然而，他忽然遭到了对方的推挤。

“不——”Charles气息不稳地哑声开口，“Erik，让我一个人呆着……”

Erik骤地冷静了不少。他觉得好像有一盆冰水刚刚从他的头上浇下来。

他和Charles……  
……他并不是Charles真正的Alpha。

曾经，Erik要求Charles接受自己永远不会标记对方的条件。那时他根本没想过是否Charles也希望永远不被他标记。那时他根本没想过，因为那时他根本不在乎。  
而现在，他终于醒悟——  
他不是Charles的Alpha。这是他的决定——或者不是——但无论如何，这同时也是属于Charles的决定。

“你不希望我碰你？”Erik实际在自喃。  
但Charles本能在第一时间给出了答案：“不是——”  
这句“不是”不仅搅乱了Erik的思绪，它显然也让Charles自己受到惊吓。混乱中的Omega茫然而慌张地一下子瞪大眼睛望向Erik。  
马车的车厢只有那么一点空间。Erik已经让自己尽量往旁边坐，可他还是就在Charles近在咫尺的身边。空气里，他们的气息错落的纠缠成一团。  
Charles用湿润的眼睛无助地继续望着Erik。

Erik费劲平稳着自己的呼吸，让带着椰甜味的奶香稍许离开他的大脑：“Charles，告诉我你需要什么……我愿意帮你。我可以下车，但我不放心留下你自己。我可以用我的信息素来安抚你，我可以什么都不做，或者我可以……给你一些什么，如果这是你想要旳。告诉我，你需要我做什么？”  
Charles渴望地抽噎了一声。他投向Erik的目光如此热切，却又充满畏惧。  
“你不愿被标记，对吗？”Erik柔声问。  
Charles默默地点了下头。  
“然后呢？”Erik继续问下去，“你愿意我触碰你，吻你吗？”  
Charles再难克制地直接往Erik的身上爬过来。“求你，给我。”他说，他跌跌撞撞地寻找着Erik的唇。  
Erik用自己被牛奶味熏醉的身体抱住对方，他把Charles放到自己的双腿之上，用力吻住那娇艳如同渴求被摘折玫瑰的双唇。

急速的马蹄声从车窗外传来，车厢颠簸不停。Erik将手探入Charles奢华的礼服，他在花呢布料下热切地抚摸，感受着柔嫩的肌肤在他手掌摩挲下屈服的战栗。膝盖上的凉意让他清楚Charles的下身已经有多湿，他的右手往下而去，顺着股沟，手指轻轻滑入已经半敞开迎客的甬道。  
Charles用力咬着嘴唇，不可抑制地发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他隔着金丝和丝绸制成的裤子用力抚摸自己的分身，却更想要后面得到抚慰。“Erik，进来，求你，进来……”  
Erik安抚地亲吻情欲中Omega的嘴角，脸颊，还有泪水滑落的眼眶。  
“嘘，再等一下，Charles，再忍耐一下，等我们回家。马上。”  
“不，我想要你。”Charles迷糊地说，他在Erik的双腿上胡乱蹭着。当意识到Erik已经坚硬如铁，他忽然从Erik的腿上滑下来，跪在地板上，想要拉下Erik的裤子。

Erik倒抽了一口气，他意识到这样不好，但却怎么也推不开Charles的手。  
很快，Charles得到了他寻找的东西，为此，他心满意足地露出一个大大的笑容来，邀功般孩子气地抬头望向Erik。  
然后……  
他看起来完全不知道该拿Erik的欲望怎么办，他显得那么喜爱，却只愣愣用手握着，琢磨了一会儿后，居然拿脸去蹭。  
Erik说不上自己这是哭笑不得还是欲哭无泪。

马车终于在这时急停下来。  
在车夫过来开门前，Erik匆匆拉好自己的裤子。他拿过一边的斗篷全部罩住实际衣服还好好在身上的Omega，打横抱起对方，自己开门下车，直奔卧室。

很快，Charles被Erik安置在曾经应该被他们在新婚夜使用的大床上。  
Charles祈求地朝Erik伸手。  
“我知道你不想要孩子。有调查研究所得，只要Alpha不在Omega体内成结超过一定时间，那个Omega是不会有孩子的。”  
夜风大概稍稍吹凉了Omega烧得发烫的大脑。Charles看起来要比在马车上清醒一些。然而，他依旧那么想要Erik。

Erik再也没有办法继续忍耐。  
即便Charles只是迫于发情期而想要他，Erik的大脑也已经没有余裕去思考清醒后的Charles是不是会后悔。他屈膝跨跪到床上，俯身用吻让Charles没有机会说些反悔的话……

Erik并不是这方面的老手。他担心生下非变种人的孩子，所以平时只偶尔会和Beta一度春宵。但让他料想不到的是，Charles的反应生涩得像是一个彻头彻尾的新人。  
说起来，这可以算是永远不会被摆上台面的默认共识：贵族Omega除非在相当年幼的时候结婚，不然，他们通常都不会拥有处子之身。很多年前曾爆出贵族Omega被平民意外标记的丑闻，但这一状况的屡屡发生依旧改变不了年轻的贵族Omega更倾向于选择用Alpha来度过发情期的局面。  
Charles实际年龄已经二十三岁——尽管他看起来那么年轻——Erik没想过自己会是对方的第一次。可是，意乱情迷中的Omega是不可能演戏骗人的。  
Charles努力想要些什么，努力想做些什么，这些举动笨拙而生涩，没有能够起到很好的作用。说实话，就客观表现来说，此刻浑身散发着诱人气息的Omega大概也就只有他那带着甜味奶香的气息能胜过Erik曾经经历过的那些Beta。然而，就是他这样的表现，也还是成功让Erik失控到差点在对方体内成结。  
到最后，Erik已经分不清究竟自己是在满足对方的需求，还是在满足自己的需求。当第一波情欲结束，他退出Charles身体的时候，被折腾得全身脱力的Omega困倦疲累地陷入半昏睡的状态。  
Erik不知道自己脸上的表情看起来有多么珍惜爱怜，他在昏睡的Omega身边轻轻躺下。对方本能依偎过来，将额头轻抵在他的胸口。Erik微笑着，自然而然地伸手将对方搂入怀中。

即便他没有标记Charles，即便Charles是非变种人，但Erik知道，Charles是自己的Omega，而他，也会永远只属于这个Omega。

我希望，我会是你想要的Alpha，Charles。  
Erik低头凝视向怀中之人半埋在他胸膛的精致脸孔，默默想道。  
然后，他听到睡得不安稳的对方呢喃着开口——  
“当然，Erik，你当然是。”

Erik愣了下，他相信自己没有把内心的想法说出口。这让他讶异Charles的回答。不过很快，他便释然。这应该就是个巧合，不知梦到什么的Charles恰好用梦呓工整地应答了他。  
依旧闭着眼睛的Charles用脸颊蹭着Erik的胸口，他调整到更为舒服的姿势，在睡梦中露出一个甜美的微笑来。  
Erik不自觉在看到这个微笑后跟着满足扬起嘴角。  
的确，他不知道Charles梦到了什么，做着怎样的梦，但至少，他能很肯定知道——Charles梦到了他。而这个有着他的梦，很显然是一个美梦。

拂晓的房间里，苦涩的淡淡香味和甜蜜的奶香和谐交织在一起。

9  
整整三天的缠绵在第四天以一种了然无痕的方式结束。  
Erik并不明白这究竟是怎么回事，他已经异常熟悉Charles身上的每寸肌肤，可以说几乎到访过每一个秘境，无论是用他的手，还是用他的唇。然而，结束发情期的Omega却在这时悄然退出了他身边最亲密的位置。他们甚至没有就此讨论过一句，就仿佛这件事微不足道。  
在战场上总是有明确目标，并且清楚自己该如何举动的帝国将军简直手足无措。他翻来覆去想着每一种可能性，例如：Charles以为自己只是出于好意帮助前者，鉴于发情期结束，Charles自觉回到了Erik安排给他的房间；又例如：Charles不过是需要一个Alpha的帮助，如今发情期结束，他相当乐意回自己的房间。  
Erik的自尊让他无法向一个非变种人率先低头。先不说让他承认自己曾经要求撇清关系的主意现在在他看来是个彻头彻尾的错误，即便让他主动询问对方如何看待自己，他都做不到。  
Erik只能任自己重新陷入在Charles发情期前与对方形成的怪圈——这个并不足够大的Lehnsherr宅邸，Erik总是能神奇地与Charles在同一时间出现在不同的地点。

也许，Charles有了一个情人。  
这个念头击中Erik是在某天的中午，他从女仆那里听说到最近几日Charles热衷于在花房打发时间。贵族生活里的花房这一地点，几乎可以同“偷情”画上等号。  
或许Charles有一个Beta情人，所以他的身上才没有其他Alpha的味道。并且，那个Beta情人极有可能是在花房工作的奴隶。Erik因为这一想法感受到内心被一股怒火焚烧到剧痛。这并不是说他恼怒于Charles的行为——当然，这实际让他痛苦愤怒——但最让他恼火的是，这竟然是他自己曾经首肯的。他给予了Charles拥有情人的权利，于是，甚至在撞见Charles与一个奴隶幽会的情况下，他都不能发表一句不赞同的说辞。就更不用说阻止对方继续下去。  
可与此同时，Erik也无法视而不见。  
他没有办法制止自己在这个下午往花房的方向找去。

Erik发现自己更像一个偷情的人，他的步伐小心，在接近花房的时候连呼吸都悄悄屏住。在他脑海里，他预演着自己可能在花房看到的场景。  
接着，他听到显得有些热烈的人声。  
那听起来不是两个人，但听起来却像是很正常的谈话。  
“……我觉得那个Blackwell男爵的确太残暴了。”这是Erik侍从Sean的声音，这个变种人Beta隐约带着一丝义愤填膺地说，“仅仅因为丢了一件首饰，就认定是奴隶偷的，并且在没人肯站出来认罪的情况下，每天杀一个奴隶作为惩戒，这显然不是上帝能够允许的行为。”  
Erik微觉意外。Sean很小就跟在Erik身边当他侍从，受他影响，Sean并不会关心奴隶是否遭到正确的对待。但没想到，这时候，Sean竟然发表出显得如此激进的看法。  
“幸好有Summers家的少爷站出来了！”又一个男声说。这个声音对Erik来说很陌生。Lehnsherr府上Erik唯一不认识的就是奴隶，他猜那应该是花房的奴隶。  
第三个男声很快附和：“是啊！幸好我们有自由联盟！”  
突如其来的名字让Erik神智一清。

最近，探子怎么也等不到X教授发行新书的消息……可是他的探子也没有查到自由联盟最近有任何活动——为什么反而他们家奴隶会知道自由联盟对付Blackwell男爵的事？而Alex Summers竟然是自由联盟的人？  
带着种种疑惑，Erik跨步走进花房。  
他想要知道奴隶们讨论的消息究竟是怎么回事，不过在这之前，首先注意到的是：的确就在花房的Charles似乎在指点花匠和花房干活的奴隶们种植新品种的蔷薇花卉。  
……Charles不是在与人幽会。  
Erik的心情舒畅了不少。

“大人。”首先注意到Erik的Sean率先站起身来行礼。很快，奴隶们起身恭顺低下头。  
Charles放下花铲转过身来。他望向Erik的眼神透出一丝意外，却明亮得如同见到Erik真的让他感到高兴。  
Erik不自觉柔和下表情，他走近，轻轻掸去被阳光照得整个人发暖的Omega发梢上的些许泥土。  
“想要学种花吗？”Charles用那让阳光都失色的笑容轻笑着问Erik。  
被询问的人差点就点头了。总算，在这之前想起正事，“也许下一次。”他难掩遗憾地说，接着转头望向自己的侍从——他从来不会和奴隶说话。“Sean，我需要让你详细说明一下之前你提的关于Blackwell男爵的事。”

“大人，您可能不认识Blackwell男爵，”Sean很快作答：“事情主要就是因为Blackwell男爵想要杀死自己家所有的奴隶而引起。Summers家的小少爷为此闯入了Blackwell男爵的庄园，并且重伤了Blackwell男爵以及他的奴隶主管，他把所有的奴隶都给放跑了。”  
“Summers家的小少爷？”Erik记得Summers有两个少爷——很可惜闯祸的不是那个Alex Summers——“他是自由联盟的人？”  
Sean一脸讲述传奇故事的兴奋：“大人，大家都知道，自由联盟每次救出奴隶后，都会在那个奴隶主的庄园种一株代表自由的天堂鸟。Blackwell男爵的庄园上就发现了天堂鸟，所以，Summers家小少爷一定是自由联盟的人！”  
Erik无言打量向看起来简直崇拜自由联盟的侍从。  
被苛责目光审视的侍从反应过来，他赶紧补充：“当然，大人迟早会打败自由联盟的。”他不知道自己看起来说得言不由衷。  
Erik没有再理会自己小小侍从的思想问题，他思考下去：“Blackwell又是怎么知道到他庄园捣乱的人是Summers家的少爷？”  
Sean担忧地皱眉：“Summers家的小少爷被都城护卫队的人给抓了。”  
Erik终于听到一个好消息。

想要找到X教授，或者找出自由联盟，这将会是一个切入口。  
说起来，Erik并不认为Summers家小少爷是自由联盟的人——估计他的探子和他想法一致。现在的年轻人有时就是冲动莽撞的模仿犯，他自以为逞了威风，还学着自由联盟的方式种下天堂鸟，但他这冒冒失失的独自行动方式并不是自由联盟的风格。  
自从上次被一伙抢匪战败后，Erik放下了偏见仔细研究过这群叛乱分子，他认为对方的思想大逆不道，但行动手法相当缜密。如果Summers家小少爷独自行动，又在行动后失手被擒，那么，他背后显然没有自由联盟的支持。不过话又说回来，Erik记得Summers家两个少爷都是变种人，那个小少爷作为变种人，竟然会支持自由联盟，尤其他还是打着自由联盟的招牌被捕的，自由联盟应该会想要这个战斗力的加入，他们很可能会来救Summers家小少爷……  
——Erik要利用这个机会来引出X教授并且抓住他！

“所以，Summers家小少爷现在在护卫队的监狱里？”Erik沉吟着问。  
Sean点头：“应该是吧。”  
Erik知道自己该怎么做了，他迈步往外走出去。  
Charles叫住他：“Erik，我刚才就在和Sean聊天堂鸟，这种花很漂亮，也许我们也应该种一些。”  
孜孜不倦追求着美丽的Omega丝毫没在意Erik刚才同Sean的无趣对话，他的世界里当然没有其他东西，只兀自关注着自己的花卉。  
Erik对于“天堂鸟”这种花实在没有好感，“在我看得见的地方都不许种天堂鸟，”他申明，在意识到自己的语气过于强势后缓和下来，“我们可以种一些玫瑰，”他望向Charles的眼睛轻声补充，“它们很衬你的唇色。”

再次往花房外走的Erik在门口又重新停步。  
他把Sean叫过来。  
“你是我的侍从，不是花匠。”  
整个花房里的人Erik暗中都打量个遍了，他觉得，大概也就Sean是Charles可能看得上眼的。这让他严厉地瞪了眼自己的侍从：“以后不要随便在花房闲逛。”

10  
Erik在第二天清晨的早餐桌边见到Charles。  
昨天，Erik错过了晚餐，甚至在晚上也没有回家。当然，这主要是由于，要把那个叫做Scott Summers的囚犯要到手很不容易。Alex Summers似乎去皇帝那里求情了，而都城护卫队素来都目中无人，Erik必须和两方面一起争夺，之后，还必须将争夺到手的囚犯妥当安置。  
为了引诱出X教授，Erik并没有让任何人参与他的行动，他把Scott Summers关在了只有他一个人知道的地方。自由联盟想要找到Scott Summers，X教授就必须设法从Erik的脑中读取信息。除非X教授的心灵感应能力强大到未知的等级，不然，他必须得接近Erik，并且，Erik肯定会察觉到对方对自己使用了能力。  
想要让自由联盟失去情报战的优势，从而在战场上击败他们，Erik必须先解决X教授。现在，他正等着X教授送上门来。

……与此同时，他也等着Charles问他昨晚去了哪里。

自从Erik和Charles结婚之后，他从来没有夜不归宿。就像他曾经向对方保证的那样，Erik至少一直在向Charles提供自己是个忠诚合法配偶的证据。昨晚，Erik实际忙于正事，可对于Charles来说，他所看到的仅是Erik一整晚都没有回家。作为Erik的配偶……准确说，如果Charles真的把自己当做Erik的Omega，他至少该问问Erik去了哪里。  
Erik并不会具体交代自己昨晚做了什么，可他希望，Charles会问问他去了哪里。  
他没有等到。

“Erik，今天我请你品尝一种新式的茶饮。”Charles在这个早晨显得心情特别愉快，他的笑容是红润的光芒，闪耀着火花一样的喜悦。  
尽管平时这个年轻的Omega总是将大多数的注意力集中在家具园艺、服装饰品，或者是食物饮料上，但这应该是他第一次如此兴奋。Erik不自觉被感染得引起兴致，多少好奇地挑眉：“什么新式茶饮？”  
正在上早餐的女仆把一个装着黑色液体的杯子放到Erik面前，接着退下。  
那杯黑色的液体闻起来有种熟悉的香味。Erik疑惑地观察。  
“Erik，”Charles的目光满满是期待闪动，“你尝尝看？”  
Erik没有办法拒绝那样的眼神，他端起装着不明液体的杯子，浅啜了一口。  
一股苦涩的味道在口腔里弥漫开来。  
他可不喜欢这种新茶饮的味道。Erik不觉嫌弃地皱了下眉。  
预料到他这一反应的Charles那么高兴，他用灿烂笑容和调侃的语调：“所以，这不好受吧？”  
“在我不注意的时候，得罪你了吗？”Erik无奈地反问。  
Charles摇头，依旧笑意盈盈：“只是想让你知道你是为什么味道的。”  
片刻，Erik恍然大悟。  
作为一个Alpha，Erik对自己的味道并不敏感，但不管怎么说，被提醒的情况下，他还是能认得出，自己的信息素和这杯黑色茶饮极像。  
Erik没好气地瞥向好事好恶作剧的Omega。“你就为了我的味道折腾出那么一杯‘茶饮’来？”  
Charles真诚眨动自己的蓝色眼睛：“不，Erik，这的确是一种受人喜欢的饮料。”  
“这是用在惩戒室的‘饮料’吗？”  
Charles从自己的餐桌边站起身来。由于仆人们都退下了，他亲自端过一边牛奶罐，为Erik的那杯“饮料”里添加了半杯牛奶。  
“现在，你再喝喝看。”

Erik觉得自己不应该上当。可是，作为Alpha，再难喝的液体又怎样？他愿意满足一个如此快活望着他的Omega。  
再一次端起那个杯子，Erik举杯又饮了一口。  
这回的口感变得完全不一样了——或者说，那味道是一样的，可流过味蕾的方式变得温柔起来。不再是刺激人的苦涩，那道苦味变得香醇，并流连在舌尖，让人回味无穷。

Erik显然透漏出了赞叹的神情，Charles的笑容蓦地绽放出极致耀眼的光芒。  
“这很奇妙吧？那种叫咖啡豆的东西研磨出来的溶剂加上牛奶的话，就会变成特别棒的饮品。”  
他看起来就像是在炫耀。以及由衷喜悦。 

Erik在被那灿烂笑容闪花了眼的好几分钟后才意识到那意味着什么——  
Erik的信息素是叫做咖啡豆的东西，它让人难以忍受，但如果它拥有牛奶的话……如果他拥有奶味的Omega，他将变得美妙之至。

“咖啡豆拥有牛奶就会变得完美。”Erik说，他深深望向随时用最快乐方式生活在他身边，并带给他快乐的Omega，“不过话又说回来，牛奶即便没有咖啡豆，本身就拥有完美味道。”他终于情难自已，“——现在的问题是，本身就已经很完美的牛奶，他愿不愿意帮助咖啡豆变得完美？”  
下一秒，他看到Charles脸上的笑容被关闭。  
不仅仅是笑容，Charles的温暖温度，他的生动神情，他的思想，他的一切，仿佛都在一瞬间被关闭。

“这是一个周游的绅士送给母亲大人的礼物，母亲大人转送了我一些。如果你喜欢的话，我们可以在接下来的早餐桌上时常享用咖啡。”  
Charles若无其事转移话题，他的笑容让Erik想到他们第一次见面的那个舞会。那时，Erik并没察觉这样的微笑有多冷漠，但当他看到过对方真正发自内心的笑容后，他太清楚这个优雅的笑容是多么虚假。

“——你为什么要这么做？”  
Erik忽然爆发了。

他从来没有让怒气如此彻底地击垮自己，但现在，他任汹涌的情绪冲昏他的头脑。  
Charles那么兴匆匆告诉他牛奶是咖啡豆的绝配，就好像他真的很高兴如此似的。可Charles显然并不在意。如同他不在意昨晚Erik夙夜不归的原因。  
“Charles，告诉我为什么你要那么对我？一会儿用热切渴望着的眼睛深情注视我，一会儿又用敬而远之的态度疏远我。究竟你想从我这里得到什么？或者你只是想将我玩弄于你的股掌？”  
原本他想用更为盛气凌人的态度来斥责对方，却在说出口后发现这软弱得就像一个为情所苦之人的哭诉。

“不……”  
面对突如其来的质问，Charles茫然而慌张。他一下子睁大眼睛，仿佛这才明白到自己做了什么，而眸底迅速湿润的水色，看起来又像因为什么事而痛苦悲伤。  
“我只是……”他局促地说，像个没有办法找到借口来解释自己做了错事的小男孩，“我只是，我想要和你成为朋友……”  
Erik差点冷笑出来。“你只是想要和我成为朋友？”他讥讽地重复。如果不是最后的一丝自控力，他会尖刻且不厌其烦地详细描述曾经在床上，对方是如何渴求自己的征服。  
“对不起，Erik。”Charles说。他忽然变成了一个什么都不懂的小男孩，甚至不明白自己为什么道歉，只是用惊恐无辜的眼睛小心望向责骂他的人。  
Erik无奈而疲倦地吐出一口气来。  
“Charles，别害怕，我永远不会伤害你。”又是另一声叹息，Erik伸手将自己实际足够整齐的头发用手指向后梳理，他尝试放缓声音，“我只是希望你能给我一个更明确的态度，而不是让人永远捉摸不透的若即若离。”  
Charles没有出声。  
Erik耐心说下去：“Charles，我想，我的态度已经很明确了——我想要你。现在的选择权在你这里。只要你告诉我，你也愿意，或者仅仅是有可能愿意也没关系，剩下的事可以都交给我来做。而如果，你并不愿意，那么，也请你告诉我，这可以避免我们在那里浪费时间。Charles，你必须告诉我你的选择。你可以花上一些时间去思考，慎重的思考，但我希望你能明白，我只是个普通人，我没办法永远等待你的决定。”

Erik用能力默默将刚才失控扔在桌上的叉子归回原位，今天的早餐他只喝了两口咖啡，眼下他并没有太多胃口继续进食，这让他留下了不曾动过的食物，沉默着起身离开餐桌。  
走出餐厅的时候，他能察觉身后Charles紧紧注视着他背影的目光，不过，他没有回头，没有任何停留。  
他知道自己究竟有多强烈的想要拥有这个Omega的欲望，但他不可能卑微乞求。他已经尽了最大的努力来争取，他希望，Charles能够主动向他走一步。在他还有能力等待的时间里。

11  
X教授选择了Erik没能预料到的一招。  
X教授并没有从放出消息Scott Summers在他手中的Erik身上下手，相反，这个神秘的心灵感应者趁着夜晚入侵了这个都城一大半的居民大脑。  
大多数的非变种人平民根本察觉不到心灵感应者的到来，不过，终究还是有变种人能察觉，从那些变种人的分布看，X教授在一个晚上至少将自己的心灵感应能力遍布了城市一大半的区域。而这一区域主要是从Lehnsherr宅邸辐射开来的，并且集中在了护卫队监狱到Lehnsherr宅邸附近的区域。  
X教授的目的很明显，他在利用平民的眼睛，以此寻找前一天押运囚徒离开护卫队监狱的行踪。  
Erik是从Frost女伯爵那里听说这个消息的。毕竟，有人察觉精神入侵，他们首先想到的是皇都赫赫有名的心灵感应者Frost女伯爵。而被询问的Frost女伯爵反过来调查了这件事，并及时将此事告知Erik。  
“那个心灵感应者的能力，恐怕比我还高出很多。”Frost女伯爵忧虑地告诉Erik，神情让人很难不相信她是真心帮忙。  
不过，Erik并没有让对方干涉更多。他在简单致谢后，独自去马厩取自己的马。

仔细想想，这件事真的相当讽刺——  
前些日子，Erik想要制造无意遇到Charles的情况，却怎么也没有办法在小小的Lehnsherr宅邸见到对方。而此刻，他计划在Charles作出决定前保持距离，结果，倒是在马厩遇到始终轻易吸引他全部视线的Omega。

Charles在今天穿着白色亚麻短衣，下身是护腿和马靴，小卷发被头巾抱着，看起来像个干活的小男仆。不过说起来，他也的确就是在干活。他在给由他起名为“翠绿”的瘦马亲自洗澡。甩着鬃毛的翠绿把水滴溅了它的主人满脸。它的主人只是纵容着轻笑，亲昵抚摸着它的脖子。  
Erik看着美丽的Omega睫毛上、鼻尖上，还有雀斑上的透明水珠，总算在伸手之前成功阻止了自己的动作。

“Erik。”Charles注意到Erik的走近，他转头望过来轻声招呼，神情是有说不出的一种自在轻松。这Erik差点以为自己看到的是另一个人。在他面前的这个Charles仿佛有一种脱胎换骨的感觉，这个年轻而天真烂漫的Omega变得更加沉着坚定，他望向Erik的眼神温润而深邃，智慧且自信。  
Erik很快意识到，对方一定作出了某种决定，针对他前一晚的要求。他无比迫切地想要听到这个答案，但眼下的时间并不允许。讨伐军将军费了很大的力气首先说明：“我需要出门一趟。”  
Charles理解地点头，“祝你有顺利的一天。”他退开身子让Erik去取自己的马，在后者翻身上马的时候飞快补充——  
“我会等你回家。”  
这听起来有些多余的台词被Charles念出一种不可思议的动听感。Erik注意到对方眼睛里闪过的，如同在憧憬一个美妙绝伦之梦的期待光芒。  
“等你回来，我想告诉你我的决定。”Charles说。  
Erik感受到胸腔里涌动的柔软却有力的冲击。“我会尽早回家。”他说，他用了比平常更高的语调和更响的声音，简直就像一个情窦初开的莽撞小子因为充满希望的快活而手足无措。

马蹄声很快响起在离开马厩的一路，柔软的泥土地面有尘土被带起。那么急匆匆的策马，与其说是赶着去往某地，不如说是赶着重新回到这里。  
Erik直至驱马来到都城的街头，才稍稍冷静下头脑。而现在，他最需要做的，就是冷静的思考。

这是Erik必须要考虑的问题：眼下他所面对的，究竟是不是X教授的陷阱？  
昨晚大规模入侵众人大脑的X教授是否真的依靠这一手段找到了Erik可能藏匿Scott Summers的位置？事实上，Erik的行动很小心，他有七八成的把握，X教授无法从别人的记忆里获取足够多的有效信息。但与此同时，他也不能否认剩下的两三成几率。这是需要他前往Scott Summers藏匿处的理由。  
然而，另一方面，如果X教授昨晚的高调行为只是为了诱使Erik前往查看？并没能找到Scott Summers的X教授用这一方式引诱Erik不放心的检查，自由联盟的人则暗中在跟踪他，通过Erik的主动带路来找到Scott Summers？  
Erik奔驰在街道上，每一次回头，他没有在身后看到过相同的路人，不过，这不能保证的确无人跟踪他。Erik不得不更深入思考下去——  
如果这真的是一个陷阱？  
如果这真的是一个陷阱，他需要害怕吗？

那些贪婪想要得到自身并不配拥有地位的非变种人在Erik面前不堪一击。即便自由联盟拥有X教授这样的变种人，心灵感应者的战斗力也不会很强。Erik作为一个强大的变种人，不需要担心这些实力微不足道的非变种人——而他也并不是一个人。  
所以，他选择将计就计。自由联盟需要他将他们带到Scott Summers那里，那他就带他们去那里，并同时把他们带去监狱。

身经百战的红色战马在一个偏僻的小巷轻缓下马蹄声。Erik在小巷尽头一个铁匠铺前下马。  
这个铁匠铺已经好几天没人做生意了。Erik用能力打开有着铁锁的门，他一路走入，接着径直来到最深处一间没有窗户的仓库。

这间仓库此刻看起来更像一个囚室。它的墙上被嵌入粗重的铁锁，那交杂的铁锁将一个尚未成年的男孩牢牢困在墙面。  
在护卫队的监狱里待过的男孩身上几乎没有一寸完好的皮肤，但Erik知道那些外伤有多微不足道，尤其对于变种人来说。这使得他遗憾地望向对方脸上奇怪眼镜下的眼睛。  
“我从来都不愿伤害自己的同类，但你却选择背叛所有变种人。所以，我很抱歉，Summers小少爷。”  
忽然，一根钢管穿刺过年轻男孩的胸口。  
痛苦的惨叫被抑制在窒息的吸气中。  
Erik很小心确保了那伤害并不会致命。他需要的是足够的伤害，让Scott Summers即便被救，也暂时无法被随意移动。  
这是Erik的第二道保险。只要Scott Summers离不开都城，那么即便此刻失手，Erik也还是有办法全城通缉这个永远都得戴着一副眼镜的变种人。

接着，Erik控制着将对方头上的头盔脱了下来。  
这个头盔是Frost女伯爵特别提供的，可以用来屏蔽心灵感应者。Erik实际没有让Scott Summers少爷知道自己具体身处的位置，但为避免他与X教授沟通，Erik还是将头盔戴在了对方头上。而此刻，他自己戴起了这个头盔。  
他开始期待X教授能感应到Scott Summers，期待X教授试试这种痛苦。他希望，这能迫使X教授尽快行动。

蓦地，Scott Summers身体周围的铁锁破碎开来。  
Erik看到三道利刃从墙外刺入，轻易切割开繁复纠缠在一起的铁锁。接着，墙面被撞击破裂。

这出乎Erik的意料。他在打破的墙后，看到的是三个变种人。  
那三个人一定是变种人，其中蓝色的一男一女从外形看就已经十分明显，而另一个高大强壮的男人自己拳头里伸出金刚的爪子——他还看着有一些眼熟——Erik不觉皱眉望向这三个属于一个非变种人组织的变种人。

“为什么你们要作出错误的选择？”Erik无奈而不解地说。  
铁匠铺里所有金属的东西突如其来地飞过来，急速攻击向试着去抢Scott Summers的三个变种人。  
可是，他要对付的是两个爆发力和速度像野兽一样的男变种人，和一个身手异常矫健的女变种人。Erik在心里评估着自己的胜算，清楚他最好不要让那两个看起来力气要比他更大的男变种人近身。  
——蓦地，他的脑海灵光闪现。  
因为这个位置靠近集市，又是有民居的热闹场所，所以Erik对于附近的金属不是特别敏感，他没有太在意自己身边附近的金属状况，这让他在有着蓝毛的野兽扑向他的时候猛地醒悟过来——有着钢爪的那个变种人身体里有金属。

当有钢爪的变种人重重撞开蓝毛男变种人的时候，蓝色女变种人成功避开所有金属贴身攻击上Erik。  
Erik的确不喜欢肉搏战，可是，他在战场上的那么多年里，从来冲锋在最前沿。他知道怎么搏命。几乎没有太多的缠斗，Erik一把就握住了女变种人的脖子。  
也许他真的会捏断对方的脖子，如果这是他在这场战斗中获胜的必要方式。  
Erik已经在用力了，然而就在这时，在他手中挣扎着的女变种人忽然变成了Charles的模样。  
Erik愣愣看着Charles因为喘不上气而痛苦不堪的表情，在能理智判断前，右手已经本能松开。与此同时，一把骨刀成功刺中了他的胸膛。

这是一个会变形的女变种人。  
Erik在倒下去的时候，想明白这件事。

12  
Erik敲击响了遥远处的风铃。

在知道自己要先对付自由联盟的X教授之后，Erik秘密把他的得力助手，会瞬间移动的变种人Azazel调回了都城——事实上，对于Azazel来说，他原本就不是只能待在一个地方的人。  
Erik让Azazel准备了镶嵌金属的羽毛笔和一个风铃，他在刚才行动的时候，把自己的位置，用控制金属羽毛笔写字的方式给了Azazel，他并没让Azazel立即前来，因为他在打牌时不喜欢第一时间展示出自己所有的牌。而现在，到了必要的时刻。Erik击响风铃。

红色的硝烟味中，Azazel凭空出现。就Erik事先的吩咐，Azazel会在第一时间转移走Scott Summers。可结果，对方似乎已预料到他的计划，有着金属爪子的男人第一时间抓住Scott Summers。他和Scott Summers，以及Azazel一同消失。  
下一秒，Azazel又来带走了Erik。

Erik被转移到自己房间的床上，他能感觉到身体因为鲜血流逝的虚弱，不过，首先还是先确认状况：“Scott Summers他们？”  
Azazel苦笑了一下：“我甩不开那个狼一样的男人，只能暂时把他们一起扔在了护卫队的监狱。”  
并没有任何限制地待在监狱里，很大可能，此刻他们已经从监狱里顺利脱身。不过，Erik明白这不是Azazel的错。Azazel尽了最大努力。如果不是他轻敌，也许他就不会弄丢Scott Summers这个诱饵。  
然而，他怎么也没料想到，自由联盟里除了X教授，竟然有那么多变种人。他想不明白那些变种人为什么要背叛同类？更让他沮丧的是，X教授甚至没有露面，就在这一回的交锋中彻底击败了他。

“我帮你去请医生。”查看着伤情的Azazel说。  
Erik赶在对方消失前，“先去找Frost女伯爵。”他在都城里并没有太多有权势的朋友，唯一能想到有能力做到这件事的只有Frost女伯爵，“你请她帮忙达成全城封锁的命令。”  
“我先帮你把医生弄到你的Omega面前。这只需要两秒。”Azazel讨价还价地回答。这一回他抢在了Erik开口前消失。  
已经张嘴的Erik望向空气。他觉得自己并不希望让Charles知道他受伤因而担心，可是，想到很快Charles会带着医生走进他的房间，想到他马上可以看到Charles……  
Erik陷入了昏迷。

 

当Erik再次醒来的时候，房间里很暗。  
晃动的幽幽烛光中，他看到一双漂亮得不可思议的蓝色眼睛。这双湛蓝色眼眸凝视着他，湿润而柔软。很快，Erik注意到对方微微泛红的眼眶。  
“你哭过？”Erik用沙哑难辨的声音问。  
“对不起，Erik。”Charles说。Erik不明白着没头没脑的道歉是怎么回事。  
“你做了什么对不起我的事吗？别告诉我你找到了一个情人。看在我受伤的份上，千万别告诉我那么残忍的事情。”  
从来没有人认为Erik有幽默感，但他成功逗笑了前一秒还显得茫然伤心的Charles。  
“我有一个天底下最有魅力的丈夫，我的胃口被宠坏了，哪里还有能看得上眼的情人？”Charles止不住笑意地轻声回答。  
Erik想要从床上坐起，他已经盼了很久，盼望着Charles准备予以他的答案。他需要好好和Charles谈谈。然而，还没能动一下，Charles就用手轻轻按住了他。  
“你的伤势不轻，”Charles说，“所以，也请你别对我那么残忍，让我不得不担心你会因为动作牵动撕裂伤口。”  
Erik恍惚听着不可思议的甜蜜言语不断从对方那诱人的红唇吐出，他再难忍耐，在顺从地保持躺平姿势的同时，伸手握住了对方。  
“我想现在就和你谈，谈你说等我回家要谈的事。我等不及了，Charles，没有听到你的答复前，我无法安心入睡。”  
永远漂亮到迷人的Omega脸上那奶白的肤色被烛火映红，他轻柔下声音，在微微停顿后开口：“其实你已经知道了，不是吗？在面对你的时候，Erik，你知道，我并没有第二个答案。”  
所有的疼痛在这一刻消失在Erik的每一条神经，因为他的每一个神经末梢都在感知喜悦。  
Charles稍稍认真地继续，“不过，Erik，我必须给你一些警告。这是我第一次……”他羞涩咬了下嘴唇，为自己接下来要使用的词，用几乎不能听闻的声音说，“第一次爱上一个人。我没有经验，不知道自己该怎么做。也许我不能做得很好，甚至，我可能会糟糕透顶……Erik，答应我，如果，如果有一天……”  
Charles无端带上恐惧的语调让Erik安抚地轻轻捏了一下对方的手。“如果有一天你做错什么，”他郑重保证，“我一定会原谅你。”  
“不，”Charles摇头纠正，“我需要你保证的是，如果有一天我做错什么，我希望你千万不要伤心，千万不要因为我而受伤。”  
Erik不明白自己的Omega是有多爱胡思乱想，他微笑着回答：“你知道我不容易受伤。除了骨刀，没有太多东西能刺穿我这个狂妄而顽固的Alpha。”

Charles终于放松下来。露出他最甜蜜的微笑。  
也许是他们心意相通的关系，Erik总觉得Charles变得有些不一样。不过，这变化棒极了。它让Charles看起来更加动人美丽，它让Charles的微笑更多了一丝温润的色泽，并更沁入人心。  
Erik在片刻舒适的安静后将注意力集中到对方才被舌头舔过，被牙齿咬过的双唇。  
“如果你禁止我起身的话，请至少主动将脸凑过来，让我可以亲吻到你。”  
闻言，Charles含笑乖乖俯下身来。接着他在Erik的唇前恶作剧地停下。  
“Erik，你得先告诉我你想亲吻我哪里，以便我知道自己该怎么凑近。”  
Erik伸出舌头调情地舔了一下对方的嘴唇，他故作正经回答：“那么你最好拿一张纸来，因为那会是一个清单。从你的睫毛，到你的鼻尖，我要亲吻你的唇，你的耳垂，还有其他‘某些’地方……”  
“所以，我真的离开房间去拿纸来？”Charles一脸无辜地装模作样问。  
“我改变主意了。我是你的Alpha，我应该不需要清单就有权利亲吻遍你的全身。”  
“那你最好赶快把伤养好。”Charles捉狭地挤了挤眼睛，“不然，先让我的情人亲吻遍我的全身，我就有比较知道你究竟做得好不好了。”  
Erik无奈地瞥向对方：“我们能翻过情人这一页了吗？”  
Charles自得着挑眉：“如果阁下求饶的话。”  
“如果这能让你永远属于我，我会的。”Erik配合地轻声说。  
Charles安静地端详了他一会儿。忽而好奇起来：“如果我真的有情人的话，Erik，你会怎么做？”  
帝国的将军不假思索回答：“我会揍他，因为他不配当这个天底下最幸运的人。”  
终于，Charles结束了他们之间最后的那点距离。他将唇贴在Erik的唇尖，接着闭上眼睛，感受来自后者温柔的吮吸。  
他们大概花了一会儿时间才完成这个既轻浅且缠绵的吻。  
“我真该收回你是个正直的人的说法。你太会说情话了。Erik，告诉我，你在多少Omega的身上练习过才会如此巧舌如簧？”Charles忍着嘴角的笑假意追问。  
“你以为除了你之外，真的还会有人能听到我这样说话吗？”  
笑意在Charles的眼睛里潋滟荡开，“好了，这回该轮到我吻你了。”他说，重新低下头来。  
他们的双唇在即将触碰到一起的时候，房间的门被敲响。  
Charles飞快坐直了身体，双颊瞬间晕红一片，“应该是医生来换药了。”他努力定着神说，显然希望在医生进来的时候，不会察觉之前他在做什么。  
Erik失笑，这让他差点牵动伤口。“我们是一对合法配偶，我们有权在自己的卧室相互亲吻。你不用表现得好像一个偷糖被抓的孩子，Charles。”他忽然想到另一件事，这使他不觉脱口补充自己的优势，“而如果你和情人在一起，就绝对无法做到这一点。”  
Charles欢快笑出声：“Erik，看看，现在是谁放不下我的情人？”  
Erik斤斤计较地纠正这一说辞：“没有‘你的情人‘这种东西存在。”  
Charles眨了一会儿眼睛，最终，他说，“我们忘了一件很重要的事情。”他在Erik疑惑挑眉后告诉后者，“我们忘记把医生请进来了。”

13  
Erik在逛金饰铺的时候遇到Kurt Wagner男爵。当时，他正在寻找一款足够漂亮的饰品。然而，这太困难了。金饰铺里的确有不少漂亮的首饰，但没有一款漂亮到足够配得上Charles。最终，Erik随意选择了一条项链，以及一款镶有蓝宝石的戒指。运用他对金属的控制能力，Erik将蓝宝石戒指的戒托转化成他心目中理想吊坠的样子。接着，Wagner男爵的声音打断了他手上的活。

“Lehnsherr将军，我听说你受伤了，但你看来简直精神焕发？”  
偶遇的年轻贵族Wagner男爵是在都城Erik并不太熟，可至少能聊上几句的朋友，而在今天，Erik的确心情极佳，这让他相当有耐心地向对方寒暄：“别来无恙，Wagner男爵。很高兴你也看起来很不错。”  
“我可不能和蜜月期的男人比。”Wagner男爵用友善调侃轻笑着说。  
自有记忆依赖，Erik从没没有一刻如同此时对“蜜月期”一词感觉到甜蜜。他忽然意识到，他和Charles正真正处于“新婚”。他们才刚互通心意，这让眼前的这个世界崭新得像一个完美的开端。  
“也许我真的很幸运。”帝国将军由衷开口，不过很快，他注意到Wagner男爵身上的佩花。“Wagner男爵，你佩戴了天堂鸟？”  
这一最近在都城特别敏感的话题只让Wagner男爵满不在乎耸肩：“我知道帝国决定讨伐自由联盟，不过我猜，佩戴天堂鸟还罪不至死吧？”  
那刻意用轻描淡写掩藏的不屑是一种显而易见的激进态度。Erik微微讶异，他记得曾经见过的Wagner男爵并没有什么明确的政治立场。Wagner男爵是一个等级不低的变种人，全帝国仅有的两名瞬移者之一。他从什么时候开始，竟然也站在了一个非变种人的乱党这边？  
“Wagner男爵？你什么时候忽然对天堂鸟这种话感兴趣的？”  
面对Erik隐晦的提问，Wagner男爵在稍作思索后，态度变得真诚不少。他看起来就像一个布道者，希望能改变Erik的看法：“Lehnsherr将军，说起来，这其实反而是令夫人曾经告诉过我的故事，不知阁下听过没有？”  
Erik疑惑皱眉：“什么？”  
“你知道我们所穿的丝绸是怎么制作出来的吗？”  
事实上，Erik知道。不过，Wagner勤勉而热忱地说下去：“丝绸是从一种叫做蚕茧的东西里提取材料的。那种提取方式相当不容易，奴隶们必须从滚烫的开水中，抽出蚕茧里的丝线。这是极其伤害手指的工作，奴隶们通常干不了多久，双手就会留下永久的残疾伤害。这听起来很讽刺吧？我们为了身体的舒适，穿戴丝绸，但为了我们身体的舒适，却让奴隶不得不受到身体的伤害。”  
Erik并不觉得这有多讽刺。奴隶之所以身为奴隶，之所以他们能活下去，那自然是因为他们“有用”，显而易见，这需要他们付出足够艰辛的代价。不过，引起Erik注意的是，Wagner的这个故事，是Charles说的？  
Charles才是真正的布道者？是他将Wagner引上歧途？  
“Charles怎么会对你讲这个故事？”Erik在意地询问。  
Wagner男爵的态度隐约冷却下来：“那时我赞美了令夫人佩戴的丝绸披肩，于是，令夫人向我介绍丝绸之所以名贵的原因。”  
从Wagner男爵的语气，Erik不难判断，Charles当时应该只是无意讲述了一个故事，从而让Wagner自己反思很多。听起来，Charles对于奴隶地位并不关注，他仅仅关注自己的丝绸披肩有多珍贵。  
然而——  
一些细节在Erik的脑海闪回。  
他想起Sean对待非变种人奴隶的态度转变，还有他宅邸原本对奴隶们毫不留情的奴隶主管最近已经很久没有刑罚过奴隶。连他的女仆都开始将剩菜分给奴隶……  
这一切的变化，都是自Charles来到Lehnsherr宅邸后发生的。  
看起来Charles对非变种人的处境待遇没有任何明确立场，但实际，他却潜移默化了很多人。  
——这会只是巧合吗？

猜疑让Erik觉得自己的内心仿佛被某种毒液侵蚀。他匆匆作别了Wagner男爵。按原本的计划，他应该立即回家。就在今早出门买礼物的早些时候，他是那么归心似箭。他想着在Charles醒来前赶回家给对方一个惊喜。但现在，他漫无目的地走在街头，努力想要理清思绪，但却所有的想法总在找到出路前碰壁。

Charles会不会是自由联盟的人？会不会，他们的整个婚姻，都只是自由联盟的一个局？毕竟，与Charles联姻的时间恰好和他被皇帝陛下授予剿匪任务重合。  
每次内心这样提问，Erik都禁止自己继续深入这个荒唐的想法。他试图说服自己，他太患得患失，所以才会杯弓蛇影……

蓦地，另一个念头如同一道闪电劈中他。  
——金刚狼！

Erik终于想起了自由联盟里来救Scott Summers的那个有些眼熟的变种人。  
那个人是金刚狼！  
金刚狼原本是一个声名狼藉的盗贼，一年多前被捕，但却在关押的过程中，因为消息不慎走漏，被人劫走。  
现在看来，劫走他的人很可能是自由联盟，于是后来，金刚狼也成了自由联盟的一份子。但在这个故事里，更关键的是走漏消息的那个人。  
Charles曾经说他无意的泄密导致有囚犯逃脱，他没有对Erik隐瞒这件事是因为，Erik至少稍作打听，立即能清楚那些发生过的事情。  
……而如果Erik打听出来，知道Charles“无意”放走的人正是金刚狼……

Erik最终来到了Azazel的住处。  
“你还记得金刚狼那个盗贼吗？”开门见山地直接问。  
当时Azazel正在都城，和不闻窗外事的Erik不同，Azazel对于皇室贵胄，政治，或者八卦，都挺关心。他第一时间回忆起往事。  
“我记得，好不容易抓到结果又被劫走的大盗。”  
“那是因为押运消息走漏的关系吧？”Erik问。  
Azazel幸灾乐祸着当时都城护卫队统领的愚蠢：“那个Alpha为了向一个Omega求爱，大概什么秘密都能吐出来。他也不想想，Omega能懂什么机密情报？那Omega转头就把重要的押运消息随口说了出去。”  
Erik不自觉抑制吐气：“那个Omega是谁？”  
“不就是Xavi……”Azazel这才反应过来，这让他颇为尴尬，为自己轻蔑的说辞，“将军，”他讪讪笑了一下，“您夫人那时太年轻天真。”  
……不——太无知天真的，大概是其他所有人。  
包括他自己。

Erik慢慢冷静下来。  
他的感知仿佛被抽离出了身体，这让他可以腾出空来，从应付自己纷乱情绪的忙碌中腾出空，更好地思考真正的问题——  
至今护卫队都没法从都城搜出重伤的Scott Summers。护卫队唯一没有办法轻易搜查的，就是贵族的庄园。有不少贵族在皇室正式檄文征讨自由联盟之后，都低调得对自己的主张保持沉默。他们之中或许有人会头脑发昏地偷偷帮助自由联盟。不过，现在Erik脑海中，藏匿Scott Summers的嫌疑人名单中，排第一的位置有所变化了。

“Azazel——”Erik转头望向自己的助手，却在发出指令前，沉默了异常漫长的时间。  
“你用瞬移的能力，悄悄查一下Xavier庄园。”  
Azazel止不住讶异地怔了下，“将军？”他不确定问。  
Erik目无表情地重复自己的命令：“我要你现在去查看，Scott Summers是不是被藏在Xavier庄园内。”

一股淡淡的硫磺味后，Azazel凭空消失。

Erik重新拿出在一小时前，他带着欣喜而热切心情购买的饰品。这是他准备送给Charles的礼物。他将蓝宝石镶嵌在由他亲手细密编制而成的萼托上，想象着当他将这款项链戴在对方的脖子上时，这蓝宝石能如何映衬得对方的眼睛更加迷人。

如果，他只是太多疑了，如果，Azazel能告诉他，Scott Summers并不在Xavier庄园，Erik就可以立即回去。  
他会向Charles道歉，为自己没能与对方一起共进约定的早餐，也为自己曾经没有赠予对方正式的结婚礼物。他会藏下自己此刻的怀疑，因为他并不想惹Charles生气。然后，他会拿出这条项链。  
他希望Charles会喜欢他的礼物。因为那不仅是一条项链。  
那是他的心意。  
他想把Charles带给他的美好的感觉，也回报给对方。

但如果……  
如果Azazel带回不一样的回复……

14  
Azazel在超出预计的时长后重新出现。  
“大事不妙了，将军！”  
曾经在战场上腹背受敌也保持勇气的变种人带着慌张地开口。  
早已在等待中进行了足够多心理建设的人依旧不自觉握紧了拳头，他的手心被指甲刺破，但他并不知道。“发生了什么？”  
Azazel急匆匆地长话短说，“Scott Summers和几个变种人真的在Xavier庄园，不过，Xavier公爵夫人好像并不知情。总之，因为我的关系，闹出了一点动静，Xavier公爵夫人以为自己的庄园被歹徒闯入，恰好护卫队为了能搜查庄园而拜访，他们发现了Scott Summers和其他变种人。那些人应该是自由联盟的，他们在追捕中倒是逃脱了，可是，Xavier府的医生被审问，供出是，”他顿了下，“是您夫人指示的，和公爵夫人无关。现在，护卫队的人……将军，您知道您和护卫队关心不好，他们已经动身去缉捕您夫人了！”

Erik终于缓缓在椅子上坐下。  
这让他后知后觉，自己已经不知道在原地站立了多久。  
他的反应让Azazel不解而焦急地看他：“将军，如果您要阻止的话，我可以立即瞬移您回去，不然，恐怕就要来不及了。”  
Erik近乎讶异地望向自己的副将，“我为什么要阻止？”他想不明白这个问题，但却是真心希望自己能得到一个答案，得到一个能说服他回去阻止的答案。  
“您夫人虽然做了一件傻事，但您不能让护卫队的人把他带走。要知道，他可能只是一时受自由联盟的人蛊惑。”  
Erik差点为Azazel的误解而笑出来。事实上，Charles更像是蛊惑他人的那个人。  
“他应该就是自由联盟的人。”讨伐军的将军说，“如果我真的要从护卫队手里把他抢夺过来，那一定只是为了自己审讯他，从而得到关于自由联盟的消息。”  
Azazel讶异地瞪大了眼睛：“怎么可能？他是一个贵族小少爷，还是个Omega，他怎么会和自由联盟扯上关系？”  
“我也很想知道怎么会这样。”  
Erik听着自己坚冰一样的声音，明白这是因为他的身体内部太冷的关系。

“将军，”Azazel不确定地在沉默良久后开口，“所以，您的下一步计划？”  
Erik冷静思考。他总是擅长在战场上的冷静思考。  
“如果护卫队真的能审出Charles和自由联盟的关系，我会要求加入审讯，希望Charles能是我们得到情报的突破口。”  
Azazel不可思议地打量Erik：“将军，不管怎么说，他也是您的Omega？”  
“从一开始，他就不属于我。”

Erik忽然认清了这一奇怪的状况。事实是如此具有戏剧性——  
Erik在最爱着Charles的时候，依旧狂妄自大到把Charles当成一个Alpha的附属品。或许他还有一些看不起Charles？他把Charles当成自己的所有物来爱，而不是一个独立的人格。  
而现在，在他最痛恨对方的时候，他却终于清楚意识到，对方究竟是如何独特而不可思议的人。

“Azazel，我需要你继续跟进护卫队搜城的消息，与此同时，留意Charles的招供结果。”  
Erik说着，没有给看起来有些担忧的副将任何多嘴的机会，他在起身后迅速离开。

Azazel的住处与Lehnsherr宅邸相隔不远，为此，Erik不得不绕道缓步。他不希望自己在回家的路上遭遇到逮捕Charles的护卫队。  
事实上，Erik并不在意与都城护卫队发生任何冲突，只是，他不能为一个自由联盟的叛乱之徒与护卫队发生冲突。  
热闹的都城街头，行人往来交织。有小贩叫卖着自己的商品，Erik注意到那个卖蜂蜜麦饼的摊贩。Charles表现得很讲究生活品质，可他有时还是会喜欢平民食物。他喜欢一切甜的食物。如果不是护卫队已经逮捕了Charles，或许Erik会买一些蜂蜜麦饼回家……

可惜，现实就是现实。  
Erik最终空手而归。他甚至没注意到自己同时错过了早餐和午餐。  
当他返家来到门口的时候，似乎在门口等待良久的Sean焦切迎上来。  
“大人！不好了！夫人他被护卫队……”  
“我已经知道。”Erik抑制不住厌烦情绪地打断自己的侍从。  
他的侍从一脸对他冷漠的讶异与不解。“大人，您已经知道了？”他疑惑着问，“需要我备马吗？您会去护卫队总部吧？”  
“不，”Erik说，他想起来，“我要做的是另一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“立即解雇奴隶主管，以及所有女仆，我要全部都换成新人。”

那些被Charles影响的人，Erik一个都不想再见到。如果不是Sean从小跟他，一时他找不到其他足够信任的侍从，Erik也想把Sean换掉。  
他们已经不再是彻底属于他的仆人。Charles在他们身上留下了让Erik感到羞耻的痕迹。Erik唯一能做的，就是打发掉所有那些人。  
面对Erik突如其来的指令，Sean反应不过来的发愣，他迷茫地望向前者：“可是大人，夫人还在牢里？”  
Erik严厉皱眉：“现在，你就去通知管家我的决定，不然，当我不得不亲自告诉管家的时候，我会把你也列在开除的名单中。”  
Sean吃惊地后退了一步。他的眼神看起来很受伤，不过，最终没有再多说什么，低头藏起自己的表情，他向后退开：“是，大人。”

Erik在他并不想如此对待，但却无法不迁怒的侍从离开后，才慢慢往里走去。  
隐约，他在空气中闻到了一丝淡淡的，但足够诱人的香甜牛奶味。  
这是Charles的味道。除了那回发情，Erik从来没有在对方的身上闻到这种信息素的味道。而现在，Charles不在了，Erik却反而可以在这个府邸的每一个角落都轻易察觉。

逻辑上，Erik能明白那是怎么回事。Charles应该是在他们互通心意——至少是他以为的“互通心意”——那晚之后，开始停止使用抑制剂。所以，在今天，Charles终于恢复了作为Omega的味道，恢复了那用来吸引他的Alpha的味道。

如果什么也没有发生。  
如果此刻什么也没有发生，Erik会感激这个惊喜。为Charles不再抑制自己的味道，为Charles主动向Erik释放自己的信息素。

可是，必然会发生的事发生了。  
于是，在Charles身边时几乎从来闻不到对方的Erik，得到了一个到处都是Charles味道，却哪儿也见不到Charles的宅邸。

Erik在一棵树下的木头椅子边站停。他迟疑了一下，在这张椅子上落座。  
这个地方的奶香味最重，Charles应该在这里坐了很久。从这个地方，他可以第一时间看到出入大门的人。  
……或许他在等Erik回家。他在这张椅子上等着Erik走进家门。

如果什么也没有发生，他就会第一时间迎接归家的Erik。他会朝Erik扬起他甜得让人心动的灿烂笑容……

——可是，必然会发生的事发生了。  
Erik再一次提醒自己。

拼命抑制的情绪在这一刻决了堤。  
Erik猛地起身。  
他是那么愤怒而激动。  
他想冲去护卫队的监狱，抓着Charles的衣领责问对方为什么要为自由联盟做事；为什么作为一个非变种人偏偏不能安于天命，贪婪于他们不该拥有的权利……为什么欺骗他？  
为什么，要这样伤害他？

“……不，我需要你保证的是，如果有一天我做错什么，我希望你千万不要伤心，千万不要因为我而受伤……”  
Charles柔软的嗓音蓦地在Erik的脑海回响起。  
“……所以，Erik，请你不要告诉我任何关于你的那些公事。我不想再闯祸，而我也害怕自己会伤害到你……”

这个处心积虑的叛党分子实际也有在提醒他？

……如果……Charles并不是真的有意伤害他？

从来没有一个人能让Erik如此摇摆不定。从来没有一个人能让Erik想要如此多的如果。从来没有一个人能让Erik发现原来自己如此易于被伤害。

所以，有意无意的又有什么区别？  
事实就是，Erik被一个非变种人欺骗了。

Erik重新收敛起自己所有的思绪，用他确保正确的结论。他低头望向身边这张Charles坐过的椅子。

一秒之后，所有的钉子从木椅中撤出。  
椅子轰然倒塌。

15  
Erik缓步走进阴冷而带着寒气的护卫队监狱。穿行在幽暗狭窄的走道，他隐约能看到尽头牢房栅栏后的囚犯。  
这是第三天了。Charles被关入监狱的第三天。

Erik Lehnsherr这个人从来不会在作出某种决定后改变主意，这一次，他破例了。Erik Lehnsherr也从来不会花漫长的三天时间毫不果决地作出一个决定，这一次，他同样破例了。  
而现在，他终于站在Charles的面前。他们之间隔着粗重的栅栏。

“Erik？”  
对于Erik的出现，Charles的声音里有意外和吃惊，与此同时，却也莫名是一种说不出的缠绵柔软。他匆匆从石板床上起身，贴向栅栏以便更靠近前者。  
看清楚Charles，Erik在所有事先准备的开场白之外本能脱口：“是谁打了你？”  
仿佛一瞬间其他的一切都不重要，这世上能让Erik在意的只有对方下巴处的那个淤青。  
竟然有人敢对Charles动手？Erik开始愧疚，他以为护卫队的人不会动Xavier家的小少爷，尤其对方还是个Omega。可是，他忘了Charles是和护卫队素有罅隙的Erik Lehnsherr的Omega。  
“告诉我，是谁打你的？”Erik咬牙问。栅栏上的铁链不安鸣动起来。  
然而，Charles没有回答。穿着粗陋囚衣显得脆弱单薄的Omega在最初的激动后，慢慢平静下来，他注视向Erik的眼神是带着悲伤的温柔和让人无法忽视的足够自信的坚定。  
“Erik，”依旧如此迷人的Omega柔声说，“我知道你来这里不是为了问我这个问题。你应该是想问我一些更重要的事。所以，请你现在问我那些问题。请你给我一个机会，让我能认真回答你的问题。”  
闻言，Erik不着痕迹地深吸一口气。他终于想起自己想要来问什么。

首先，他最想知道的——  
“告诉我，这是不是从一开始就是一个骗局？”  
“不——”Charles瑟缩了一下，年轻的Omega第一时间竭力摇头，仿佛为Erik能问出这种问题而惊恐。不过很快，他咬了咬自己的下唇，矛盾而不确定地改口，“是，我是说，一开始这的确不是一个简单的联姻。但是，”他近乎哀求地凝视向Erik的眼睛，“请你相信我，Erik，你是唯一可能与我结婚的对象，而另一方面，我知道你的反非变种人思想很强烈……我只是希望有机会能稍稍改变你的观点。”  
“所以，你没有因为我是自由联盟讨伐军的身份而接近我？”  
Charles缓缓垂下眼帘，“对不起，”他的声音不可抑制地抖了一下，“对不起，Erik。那时候我不知道……我不知道你是一个好人，你是一个不应该被我欺骗的人。”  
Erik完全无法理解对方反复的说辞。他在来之前无数次警告自己保持冷静，可最终没能做到。“你究竟想告诉我什么？为什么你不愿承认这是骗局？明明你都说了你是为了自由联盟刻意接近我，你却怎么也不肯承认从头到尾你都在骗我？！”所有的斥责被失控低吼出来。  
Charles重新抬起头，“Erik，我真的不是有意当一个间谍。所有的事都是机缘巧合。当我，”他停顿，就像是在评估自己的说辞，“当我意识到我们之间发生的事情，我已经决定绝对不会再利用我的身份来使任何手段。”

Erik猜想，之所以他会前来监狱，就是希望能听到这样的说辞，但出乎意料的是，这丝毫没让他好受起来。  
良久沉默之后，他问出他的第二个问题——  
“你是自由联盟的人吗？”

过去的三天里，护卫队一直没有取得任何突破性的调查进展。他们找不到确凿性的证据来定罪Charles，甚至没有办法证明Charles是自由联盟的人。Charles当然也始终没有承认过。而只要他继续否认下去，护卫队很可能会拿Charles没办法。  
如今，Erik却问出这个问题。若Charles点头承认，那么，只要Erik愿意作证，Charles就会被定罪。  
Erik不确定自己是否真的会出面作证，他只想知道，Charles会不会向他承认。  
Charles是否真的会冒着被定罪，被执行死刑的风险，向他坦白承认？

“——是的，我是。”Charles低声回答，丝毫没有犹豫。

这一次，Erik分不清自己更希望得到的，是对方的告白，还是对方的抵赖。他近乎迷茫地听着这个回答。

“我们只是想要让大家都知道，非变种人和变种人并没有什么区别。”Charles继续说。  
“够了！”Erik粗鲁打断，“不要对我洗脑这种歪门邪说。”  
Charles诚挚而真切的眼睛里透漏出一丝悲哀，不过，他没有坚持说下去。  
Erik将目光落到对方握着栅栏的双手。他从来就不会害怕任何人的悲伤，这让他不明白自己为什么要避开对方的视线。

“Erik，你是否还有问题想要问我？”Charles如同呢喃般开口。  
Erik难掩踌躇与矛盾纠结，“你是怎么打算的？”他不确定地开口，“当你接受我的时候，你想要的结局是什么？”  
“我希望你能放下成见。在你开始理解自由联盟之后，我会告诉你我的身份。”  
“你以为事情真的会那么顺利吗？”Erik努力用冰冷的嘲讽来表达自己的愤怒，可连他自己都能听出话音里的痛苦，“你没有想过那些糟糕的结局？例如现在这样？”  
“我没有想过，Erik。”Charles说，他用轻微的哽咽补充，“因为我不敢去想。”

Erik开始往后退。在转身之前，他已经赶不及地往后退。他决定立即离开这里。  
然而，Charles叫住了他。  
“Erik，你问了我那么多问题，能不能至少回答我一个？”他哀求着望向Erik。  
Erik告诉自己他必须立即离开。无论他是否能原谅Charles，只要Charles一日是自由联盟的人，他们之间就一日不存在任何可能性。他不该在此浪费他们两人的时间。  
……可是，他没有办法在被Charles这样注视的情况下，只留给对方一个无情决绝的背影。

隔着栅栏，以及刻意后退留出的好几步距离，“你想问我什么？”Erik问。  
Charles注视向他，“你问了我那么多，却唯独没有问我究竟爱不爱你，这是否因为，”从来没有在他面前真正流过泪的Omega此刻不得不伸手擦拭了一下自己的眼角，“这是不是因为，你已经不在乎这个答案了？”

所有的愤怒和敌意在这一刻莫名转化为不尽的痛楚。他说不上自己是为谁感受到疼。  
Erik迎视向对方，他知道最明智的做法是不去回答这个问题，或者至少找到一个比较适合的说辞，然而，最终他肯定摇头：“我不是不在乎。Charles，我在害怕这个答案，无论是哪一种。”

他们的谈话结束。  
Erik终于离开了监狱。  
他一路走向阳光甚好的狱外，却在阳光洒在身上的时候感受不到一丝温度。

“你是自由联盟的人吗？”  
“——是的，我是。”

Erik开始后悔自己问了这个问题。因为他们的对话循环往复回响在他的耳边，挥之不去。  
他必须做些什么。  
在授命剿灭自由联盟之前，Erik就不能容忍非变种人的逆反行为。而他还是征讨自由联盟的将领，身负职责的他怎么能因为私情就放任一个自由联盟的叛党逍遥法外？

……他能那么做吗？  
他能因为那个人是Charles，于是袖手旁观，让这场调查不了了之吗？  
如果他那么做，Charles就会获得自由，他会……

——不！  
Erik忽然想到。

翻身上马的Erik在策马返家的途中调转马头。  
都城护卫队不是他愿意与之为谋的对象，幸好，要审判Charles，法庭的裁决才是最关键的。Erik并不认识任何法庭的法官，不过，他可以现成去结交一个。

的确，Erik绝对不可能将Charles的坦白当成自己送对方上绞刑架的武器。但无论如何，他不能放任Charles逃过法律的制裁。因为，一旦Charles被释放，他就会继续以一个乱党的身份行事。一次是侥幸，长此以往，Charles迟早会把自己送上绞刑架。  
Erik不会让这件事发生。

Warren Worthington Jr.是都城有名的血统论者，就冲他自己的名字，以及管儿子叫“三世”的行为，Erik已经清楚感受到这位法官对于阶级概念的重视。他临时拜访了这位位高权重的法官大人。

“Worthington侯爵，我知道非变种人法庭在没有证据的情况下也是可以定罪的。一年前曾经有这样的案例，一个非变种人以莫须有的罪名被入罪，贬为奴隶……”

16  
自被贬的奴隶押送到Lehnsherr宅邸，Erik已经连续几天将自己锁在书房。  
并不是说，当随意在自己的主宅里走动，他就会遇到安排在洗衣房工作的奴隶，事实上，即便他有意到花园闲逛，甚至整天徘徊在洗衣房附近，也未必会见到Charles。可Erik依然有心回避。  
这是他所能想到的最好的结果。  
Charles成为了Erik的奴隶，这让Erik至少能保护对方，与此同时，他也可以看守住对方不再为自由联盟效力。  
然而，除此以外，Erik和Charles之间，已经产生不可逾越的鸿沟。或许没有交集，是他们最好的结局。

Erik将自己全部的精力都投身在追捕自由联盟党徒的工作中。  
这一项调查在最近陷入了僵局。护卫队的搜捕至今没有任何收获，他们也没有在出城的人中发现Scott Summers和金刚狼一行。Erik并不是特别信任都城护卫队的能力，可是，他也有自己的探子，外加可以偷偷潜入任何都城护卫队不方便搜查的贵族宅邸的Azazel，从这两方面来说，他能够得出两个结论：第一，金刚狼他们应该已经不在城里；第二，必须戴着奇怪眼镜的Scott Summers的确没有从城门出入过。这两个结论本身是相悖的。Erik努力想要找到其中出错的地方究竟在哪里。

这个早晨，当Erik觉得自己的思考找到了突破点，他的书房门被急切敲响。  
“大人？”  
Sean在门外叫喊道。通常他不会那么不懂规矩，这让Erik下意识皱起眉头。

最近，Sean总有意无意在Erik面前提及Charles，甚至在后者穿衣服的时候都会随口来一句“这件衣服是夫人洗的。”Erik不止一次提醒自己的侍从如今Charles的身份不同，可他始终没有因为对方对Charles的错误称呼，或者是不停提及而严厉责备过对方。他可以骗自己，可以不承认，不过事实的确是：Sean对Charles时至今日的敬重而关心多少让Erik可以更放心地不闻不问。Erik清楚，如果Charles发生任何事，Sean一定会第一时间通知自己。

现在，他只想知道让Sean看起来那么焦急的，是不是Charles出了什么事？  
“进来。”Erik合上手中的文件说。  
Sean立即推开书房门，他快步走过来：“大人，您必须赶紧去阻止！新来的奴隶主管把夫人带去惩戒室了！”  
Erik并没打算让Sean知道自己为此有多担心，可他第一时间站起身来。  
“他不知道Charles的身份吗？！”  
Sean小心翼翼地打量了震怒中的Erik一眼，小声提醒：“大人，您是说夫人如今的奴隶身份吗？”  
Erik忍不住怀疑Sean是在呛自己，因为这简短的一句说辞如同巨锤，击打中他身体内部的某个地方，让他一时连气都喘不过来。  
他在回过神后开始往外走去。

因为讨厌听到奴隶的惨叫声，Lehnsherr宅邸的惩戒室被建在距离主宅很远的地方。Erik一路匆匆穿过狭长的回廊往目的地而去。内心有一个很小的声音告诉他，奴隶的鞭挞刑罚至多造成微不足道的皮外伤，无需如此担忧，可Erik没有听到这个声音，因为“不能让Charles受伤”叫喊声大声而吵闹，让他其他的什么都感知不到。

即将抵达惩戒室，Erik远远便听到了长鞭抽打在人体上的声响。他没意识到自己几乎是奔跑着完成最后的距离。惩戒室铁门的栏杆被他用能力拆下，在第一时间飞到扬起的长鞭前。当长鞭再次落下的时候，因为惯性，全部缠在了铁杆上。

走进房间的Erik用能力猛地从奴隶主管的手中抽出长鞭。他看到被绑在刑架上的Charles白皙背部错落交织的血痕，被娇生惯养的贵族少爷那柔嫩的肌肤将鞭伤突显得触目惊心，有一刻，Erik恨不得用鞭子狠抽敢那么对Charles的奴隶主管一顿。  
“给我滚出Lehnsherr府，不要再让我看到你！”  
拼命克制动手冲动一定让他的脸孔变得异常狰狞，Erik注意到那个奴隶主管惊恐望向自己的眼神。他没有再理对方，而是往刑架的方向走去。

刑架上用来固定双手的镣铐Erik可以用能力除去，但他最终选择上前亲手打开。这让他有机会检查对方的手腕。一直没有让自己叫出声的Charles显然在之前将所有的力气都用在绷紧身体的克制上，他的手腕也被镣铐摩擦至血痕斑斑，镣铐打开后，虚弱无力地垂下。  
Erik注意到被脱在一旁的奴隶粗布外衣，可以想象这样的衣服穿在满是伤痕的身上会有多痛，他脱下自己丝绸长袍，无声为对方轻轻披上。  
“跟我来。”

返回主宅的路上，Erik注意到Charles有意保持的位置，如同一个真正的奴隶，卑微跟在主人的身后。有几回，Erik忍不住想要责问对方为什么不走在他的身边，这让他不得不一次次提醒自己，明明是他自己，将两人的身份地位划分为主人和奴隶。

“为什么会受罚？”最终，Erik用挫败疲倦而带着细微茫然的声音问。  
“回大人，”Charles恭敬回答，“厨房的食物有丢失，主管大人认为是奴隶偷吃。”  
“然后没人认罪，主管要惩罚所有人，所以你便出来顶罪了？”  
Charles微微停顿了一下：“大人明鉴。”  
“你知道真正偷吃的是谁吗？”  
“大人恕罪。”Charles的语调冷却下来，带着一种生硬，就好像他以为Erik要追究真正偷吃的人，并会在他不肯坦白的情况下责问他。  
Erik忍不住回头：“你怎么敢……”他是那么气愤，因为眼前这个人刺得他如此之痛。可Charles就这么谦卑地低头站在他的面前，一副将默默承受所有来自自己主人暴怒的模样。  
所有的台词都消失在苦涩干涸的喉咙。

Erik再也没有说话，他把Charles领到了自己的书房。  
“你在这儿等我一下。”  
很快，他带着伤药返回。  
说实话，书房并不是一个合适的地点，只是，卧室更不适合，Erik没有办法把Charles带到他们曾经缠绵了三日三夜的地方，他只能选择书桌。  
“把外衣脱了，趴在书桌上。”  
然而，一直温顺听令的Charles却在这时拒绝了这一指令。  
“大人，”他始终没有抬头看过Erik一眼，保持着视线着地的方式，“被惩戒的奴隶是不允许得到治疗的。”  
Erik绷紧了自己的声音：“如果你知道自己的身份，就该明白，你不能违背你主人的命令。现在，我要你趴到书桌上。”  
Charles没有再说什么，他选择了服从。  
Erik望向将伤痕累累的背部袒露给自己的对方，他看得出，接受这一指令的人与其说是愿意接受Erik的伤药，不如说把这当成另一场训诫。

“你是故意在惩罚我吗？”  
Erik听见这个充满痛苦的声音，他花了好一会儿才意识到那来自他自己。  
“你在恨我设计将你贬为奴隶，于是，你故意这样惩罚我。你知道我不忍看到这样的你，却一口一句‘大人’，故意让自己看起来像一个真正的奴隶！”

“不，我并没有故意让自己像一个奴隶，现在，我就是一个真正的奴隶。”Charles直起身来，今天第一次抬眼望向Erik。  
奴隶是不被允许直视自己主人的，Charles的这一逾矩举动，以及他那饱含着各种情绪的眼神，总算稍稍让Erik缓和下情绪。  
“你知道，Charles，你不一样。”  
Charles轻柔地说：“我知道我对你不一样，Erik。可每一个人都会在某个人眼是中与众不同，无论是我，还是其他奴隶，这并不能让我成为破例。”

Erik猛地醒悟过来。  
他为此咬牙，别无他法来收拾自己翻涌的情绪。  
“你的确是故意的，”他一字字说，“你故意让我心疼。你想告诉我，如果我不忍心看到你被鞭挞，就不该无视其他奴隶被惩罚，如果我要为你上药，我就必须对其他奴隶慈悲——你说你不能成为破例，可是，你不是正行使着我破例给你的权利？你不是正行使着这个世上，我唯独给了你一个人的权利？”

“对不起，Erik。”Charles垂下眼帘低声说，“我的确对你不公平。”他在良久的停顿后用几不可闻的声音继续，“那只是因为，你对我来说，也是与众不同的。”

Charles永远能轻易主宰Erik的情绪。他仅仅用一句话，就让Erik重新平静下来。

“先允许我为你上药。”  
Erik无法向Charles承诺任何事。他做不到去在意别人，当他心里只有一个人的时候。

17  
Erik在一个简餐会上坐在了Emma Frost女伯爵的身边。总有一些帝国的官员喜爱关注结党营私的那一套，也许第二天皇都便会传播开各种猜测，不过，Erik并不在意这些，此刻，他正在等着Kurt Wagner男爵的到场。

如今，Wagner男爵的存在，简直就像是Erik的救命稻草。这个变种人不仅让Erik能够从压得他喘不过气来的困惑矛盾中稍稍分出神，更重要的是，他帮助Erik完美解决了之前的悖论谜题。  
为什么金刚狼一行能够已经不在城中，却又从来没有出过城？  
拥有瞬移能力的Wagner男爵是这道题唯一的解答思路。

Erik在最近注意到了Wagner男爵微妙的变化。曾经特别激进的平权拥护者能够在皇室正式讨伐自由联盟之际依旧光明正大佩戴表示支持的天堂鸟，可最近，他却忽然低调了许多。如果不是他莫名想通，幡然醒悟，那么，他的低调就有着别样的目的。  
——例如说，他真正成为了自由联盟的一份子。

就Erik的推理，Wagner应该在最近和自由联盟进行了接触，可惜，他对Wagner男爵的关注太晚了，这让他无法再查到之前Wagner男爵的一些行动。  
除非，他能看到Wagner自己的记忆。  
为此Erik找到了Frost女伯爵。

“所以，Frost女伯爵，你有办法在Wagner男爵察觉不到的情况下搜索他的记忆？”  
Erik确认着问。  
Wagner男爵虽然因为年轻，变种能力并不是十分强大，但作为变种人本身，即便他无法抵御一个心灵感应者，当他的大脑被人翻看的时候，多少也该察觉。  
面对Erik的问题，Frost女伯爵轻描淡写耸肩：“办法总是有的，我可以试试。”  
她看起来有些漫不经心，不过，Erik能感受到前者有所保留的态度。心灵感应者施展能力的方式很复杂，它的神秘性正是制胜关键，Frost女伯爵并不希望其他人了解到其中的细节原理。  
“对了，Lehnsherr将军，”Frost女伯爵不动声色另外开启话题，“都城最近都在流传那场审判，”她含蓄地说，“府上的新奴隶怎么样？”  
“就那么回事。”Erik防备回答。他不愿与任何人分享这一话题。  
Frost女伯爵不以为意按自己的计划推进话题：“说起来，将军阁下的婚姻现在已随着前将军夫人的贬谪自动失效，你有没有想过另觅良缘？”  
不，他当然没有想过。Erik本能摇头，却在发出声音前顿住。  
他能怎么解释自己不准备接受第二段婚姻？难道他真能愚蠢到以为自己和Charles还能共同拥有婚姻？  
没有得到回答的Frost女伯爵径直以Erik未拒绝为前提说下去：“我认识一位能力不低的变种人，她是女性Beta，我听说你只想要变种人后代，这位贵族小姐应该会很适合你。”  
“不了。”  
Erik终于开口。  
他的确想过要有变种人后代。在认识Charles之前，他就决定可以在没有任何感情的情况下和一位变种人Beta结婚……  
——但现在，他认识了Charles。  
Erik没有办法想象自己和除了Charles之外的人朝夕相对，共度整个人生。  
他宁愿孤独终老。  
“Frost女伯爵，感谢你的好意，我完全没有再婚的打算。”  
“你可以只是先见见她？”Frost女伯爵争取着说。  
Wagner男爵在这时现身。

对于一个心灵感应者来说，越是近的距离，他们越易于进行感应。为了能让Frost女伯爵顺利查探Wagner男爵的大脑，Erik难得主动地向Wagner男爵寒暄，并且借机把Frost女伯爵介绍给了对方。  
“很高兴认识你，Wagner男爵。”作为一位Alpha，Frost女伯爵从来不接受吻手礼，毕竟，吻手礼即便对Alpha女性也还是有一种轻佻怠慢感。然而此刻，Frost女伯爵却主动伸出了手。  
不认识Frost女伯爵的Wagner男爵并未察觉到异状，他礼貌的握住前者的手，俯身施以吻手礼。  
Erik则在内心猜测，或许对于心灵感应者来说，肌肤的接触能够让他们的能力得到最大值的发挥。当然他小心将这一想法藏在了自己的思想屏蔽之后，包括以后尽量避免和Frost女伯爵接触的决定。

Wagner男爵恍然不觉地与Erik以及Frost女伯爵聊了几句当下的流行话题，当Erik有意提到自由联盟，Wagner男爵并未接口，相反，他轻描淡写将谈话转移到了其他地方。  
之后，Wagner男爵失陪告辞。

确认Wagner男爵走出听力范围，Frost女伯爵毫不耽搁地直接说明：“的确是他送走了Scott Summers他们。”  
意料之中的答案反而让Erik觉得事情过于顺利，顺利到并不真实，他谨慎追问：“他是怎么和自由联盟牵扯上的？”  
闻言，Frost女伯爵神情微妙地瞥了Erik一眼。“Wagner男爵之前去护卫队的监狱探访过一个人。”  
那个人自然是Charles。Erik立即明白。  
追崇自由联盟叛乱思想的Wagner在听说Charles很可能是自由联盟的成员之后，自然会忍不住去见对方。那时候，恰好Scott Summers一行失去庇护所，陷入困境，而Wagner男爵的能力正是他们最迫切需要的，Charles一定察觉到这个关键，并说服了Wagner男爵帮忙。  
……奇妙的是，Erik以为自己会愤怒的，为Charles所做的事，当他茫无头绪的时候，Charles完成了一次胜利大逃亡。可他却没有愤怒。他不明白自己胸口隐约骄傲的情绪是怎么回事。  
“我们或许还得到了一个特别重要的情报。”Frost女伯爵又说。  
Erik回过神来：“那是什么？”  
“Wagner男爵将自由联盟的人带到了帕斯特城，那里似乎是自由联盟的新基地。”  
自日前战败失去自由联盟的踪迹后，Erik就一直试图寻找到自由联盟去了哪里。Frost女伯爵的说辞可以说是他截止目前得到的最有信息价值的情报。然而——  
“你确定吗？”Erik问。  
Frost女伯爵显然不怎么明白这有些多余的问题：“至少Wagner男爵的确将自由联盟的人带去了帕斯特。”  
“那有没有可能，Wagner男爵的记忆是假的？自由联盟拥有X教授，我知道心灵感应者可以在别人的脑海构建虚假记忆？”

这正是Erik在对付自由联盟前，更想先解决掉那个X教授的原因。  
作为一名将军，Erik喜欢真刀真枪地战斗，但这并不意味着他乐于陷入他人的陷阱。如果他只有武力，他早就已经死在战场上了。Erik不得不更谨慎思考眼下的状况。  
他们花了那么多精力，都没有办法追查到自由联盟的影子，眼下，一个自由联盟能想到有可能会暴露的Wagner男爵，居然给了他们那么重要的消息？  
也许，X教授在误导他们，为了让他们将注意力全部集中到一个无关紧要的城市？

没能跟上Erik思路的Frost女伯爵皱眉思索：“但也这说不通，如果X教授预料到我们的查探，他为什么不索性全部清除Wagner关于自由联盟的记忆？”  
“他不能清除Wagner的记忆是因为，那样就不能误导我们。反正即便我们可以看到Wagner的记忆，那无法成为证据，也就是说，Wagner顶多会被我们盯上，只要他再没有可疑行动，我们也拿他没办法。可以说，X教授用最小的代价，将一个错误的情报送给我们。”  
说到这里，Erik忽然意识到，这个计划虽然没有牺牲Wagner，但某种程度却牺牲了Charles。X教授应该知道Charles已经被贬为奴隶，并被发配到Lehnsherr府上。可X教授仍为了自己的目的任可以对Charles做任何事的Erik获知Charles之前都干了什么。  
从能力上多少让他有些尊敬的X教授这一刻在Erik心中变得面目可憎起来。帝国将军发誓，他绝也不会再让Charles回到那个势利无情的组织。如果Charles还想要回去，那么，在这之前，Erik一定会先把这个自由联盟彻底消灭。

“但X教授为什么要送一个错误的情报给你？”Frost女伯爵依旧不解地问。  
Erik喜欢这个问题：“那说明我们目前的调查已经快要接近自由联盟了。”  
“你确定？”Frost不怎么信服，“要知道，除非X教授真的能预知未来，不然这个计划就太不可靠了，他怎么可能料定我会查看Wagner的记忆？”

Erik在这时终于察觉自己的判断依据在哪里。  
所有这一切的设想，他没有任何证据，推想完全是构架在他对X教授能力的肯定之上。如果他高估了X教授，那么，他反而成功糊弄了自己。  
不过，Erik不认为自己有高估X教授，他们已经进行了足够多的调查，如果对方能力不能与Erik匹敌，那么Erik一定早就已经抓住了对方的马脚。

18  
从小养尊处优，大小事务都有人服侍的Charles，他侍奉人的能力着实出乎Erik的意料。  
最初，Erik把Charles调到主宅内当他贴身奴仆的时候，有想过自己大概从此穿不上被熨烫平整的衣服，喝不上泡得恰到好处的茶，可他还是心平气和接受了这一切。  
在他努力想要和对方划清界限的尝试失败后，Erik决定遵从自己的内心，心平气和接受。  
他将再也不会拥有一个自己的妻子了，可是，或许他可以拥有一个与他共度一生贴身奴仆。  
——即便那个人什么事都做不好。  
Erik是那么想的，可实际，Charles简直能用心灵手巧来形容。

每天，Charles都会根据出行情况为Erik精心准备恰当的服装，他会亲手为Erik穿上。每次为Erik端上的茶水，都是最适合的温度……他从不靠近Erik的书房，也不会碰任何文件，除此以外，他将Erik的各方各面都照料得无微不至。

只要忽略掉Charles完全是以一个奴隶的态度来对待作为主人的Erik，Erik几乎要满足于眼下的生活。  
可是，Erik终究没有办法忽略Charles坚持的态度。  
这天，Charles因为要为Erik修剪指甲而在后者的椅子边跪下。

Charles没有做错任何事。规矩就是这样，近身服侍主人的奴隶除非有高度方面的需要，不然就必须双膝着地。  
可是，他依旧显得如此残忍。

Erik想要用力将跪在自己身边的人拉起身来，实际却甚至自己都无力站立起。他的身体如同虚脱，连手指也沉重得动弹不了。  
“我能接受别人跪我，难道因此就罪无可恕了吗？Charles，告诉我，为什么我必须得到这样严厉的惩罚？”  
Erik哑声开口。他从来没想到自己的声音可以听起来如此痛苦。  
显然，Charles也没有想到。跪在地上拿着小剪刀的奴隶因为这一问题而讶异抬头。  
Erik能清楚数出，这是这些天里，自己第一次看到这双蓝色的眼睛。“Charles，求你别逼我。即便我可以改变Lehnsherr府上所有奴隶的待遇，那也改变不了我的看法。不要对我那么残忍，你不能用这样的方式逼我。”

Charles慢慢从地上站起，他那湿润的蓝色眼眸里愧疚消失的很快，接着只剩下无尽悲伤和难过。  
“Erik，”终于，在那么多天的“大人”之后，这个名字重新从他的口中念出，“你曾经责问过我对你的欺瞒……或许至今我都没有办法向你坦白一切，但我现在所做的，就是展示给你看真正的我。Erik，你是我在这世上最后一个想伤害的人。可是，这才是真正的我。我没有办法……没有办法活在只需要我们相守在一起，其他什么都不重要的生活中。”

“所以，”Erik能听到自己的呼吸声，带着恐惧的战栗，“在我和自由联盟之间，你选择了自由联盟？”

“不，”Charles急促地否认，“Erik，我选择的是你。我选择的是对你抱有的希望。不然，我会尝试逃走。为了自由，我可以不惜生命为代价的战斗。可是我选择留下，我选择留在你的身边。”他看起来急切想要说服Erik，但说到最后，语调哽咽起来，陷入自己的纠结思绪，“我不想让你伤心，Erik。我只是，我只是没有办法放手……因为，那是你……”

Erik情不自禁将这个对他如此无情，却又为他落下眼泪的青年拥入怀中。

“别哭，Charles。”  
最近始终注意和Erik保持距离的Charles此刻完全交出了对身体的控制权，他毫无防备地将自己的额头软软抵在Erik的脖颈里。  
Erik伸手轻抚对方很久没有修剪显得有些过长的柔软卷发。  
帝国的将军知道自己不可能改变立场。  
不过，如果有另外的方式，如果能够让Charles不再伤心，不再哭泣……

Charles没有办法放手，因为这是极其艰巨的任务，艰巨到连Erik自己大概都很难承受，可是，如果这能够让Charles不再伤心，不再哭泣，Erik也许能……

他也许能做到，但他连想都不愿想。  
Erik任自己软弱地逃避。  
至少在最后一刻之前。至少——

“——至少在今天，让我们暂时忘记所有的一切，回到过去。”Erik开口说，他尽量平静下语气，“Charles，你愿意给我这么一天时间吗？”

或许他的语气昭然，或许Charles对他足够了解，Erik的提议让Charles很快若有所思地探究抬头。他们交换了一个心照不宣的深深对视。在这显然要结束一些的最后时刻。

最终，Charles露出微笑来。  
Erik不知自己已经有多久没有看到对方的笑容了，尽管这个笑容带着挥之不去的悲伤阴影，但它还是那么甜蜜美好。  
“我们可千万别回去过头了，刚认识你的那会儿，我总想着能泼你一脸的酒。”Charles若无其事地用轻浅调侃说笑。  
Erik想要作出一个不高兴的表情，但他失败了，他的表情柔和，一点也不像Erik Lehnsherr这个人。“刚认识你的那会儿我也很不满意，其中最重要的原因是，你长得太让我费力了——每次我都得费很大的力气才能将视线从你好看的脸上移开。”  
Charles笑得能清晰听见他的轻喘声，他在好一会儿后抬头，用安静的温柔语调：“我真想念你的这些情话，Erik。”  
“也许你还会想念一些别的什么？”Erik语带暗示的期待。  
Charles总是能够明白他的每一个想法，总是愿意满足他的每一个需求。“我想念你的吻。”前者说。随即，轻轻闭上眼睛。  
Erik低头亲吻向那微微开启的嫣红双唇。

他们花了相当长的时间相拥，亲吻。  
……就好像这是最后的机会。

“对了，我们来下棋吧？”Erik在终于放开Charles后建议。  
这让Erik自己忽然意识到曾经的自己有多傲慢自大。说起来，Erik一直知道Charles会下棋，但他却从来没有邀请过对方加入他的棋局。那时他觉得，在棋盘上赢一个Omega胜之不武。  
而现在，他发现自己改变了。他开始认为，即便自己在棋盘上输给Charles，那也一点都不丢人。

面对Erik的建议，Charles一脸正中下怀。他的目标明确——  
“好主意。我们得有一些彩头。如果我赢了的话，Erik，我就可以往你的脸上泼酒。”  
Erik不觉苦笑：“Charles，到现在你都没有原谅我吗，还惦记着泼我酒？”  
“这是我的夙愿。Erik，你不明白，就是因为那时我连做梦都想着要泼你一脸酒，从此就对你念念不忘起来了。”  
Charles一本正经的说辞让Erik分不清这究竟是调情还是调侃。  
“好吧，我加入这个有高度风险的棋局了。”

一个小时后，Sean被Erik吩咐取来了珍藏的名贵葡萄酒。  
“大人，您大白天喝酒？”尽职的侍从关切询问。  
Erik没有回答——他当然没法回答说自己下棋输给Charles了，于是不得不惨遭葡萄酒泼脸的酷刑。“去忙你的。”神情不变地打发自己的侍从。  
Sean厚着脸皮故意不走，他显然知道Charles在书房里，这让他的笑容带着一丝狡黠：“大人，我是您的侍从，我应该在您的身边忙。”  
Erik没好气地瞪对方，“去你的花房玩。”反正Charles不在花房就行。他把书房的门关在自己侍从的鼻子前。

“只要我不在花房就可以。”  
房间里，Charles用异常灿烂得意的笑容迎向端着盘子走回来的Erik。他看起来是那么开心，这让Erik放弃了否认自己嫉妒小心思的计划。

“你的确不该待在花房，那些被比下去的鲜花也一定和我想法一致。”他说。  
赞美起Charles的外貌，Erik通常是不遗余力的真诚，不过这一次，他忽然意识到更为真切的想法：“那些鲜花只有漂亮的外表，但你有内在散发出来的耀眼光芒。”  
被赞美起自己的外貌，Charles通常是遭打动的愉悦，不过这一次，他的眼中流露出感动的水光。  
“Erik……谢谢你。”

从来不知害羞为何物的帝国将军几乎局促地转头去斟酒。他对自己一点没客气，红色的葡萄酒在玻璃酒杯中超过了饮酒礼节中的上限量。  
“你可以尽情泼我，这或许会让我不那么喜爱你了，但我一定能还是这世上最喜爱你的那一个。”  
Erik将酒杯递至满脸期待的人手中。  
他已经做好万全准备了，一旦Charles抬手，他会闭上眼睛，确保葡萄酒不被泼到眼睛里，之后，就立即报复性地抱住对方，他会亲吻对方的脸颊还有嘴唇，他会让他们一起享受这一脸的葡萄酒……

然而Charles却没有动手。他将酒杯握在手中良久，最终，轻轻放了下来。  
“我不能泼你，Erik。我是说真的，因为没能泼你酒，那使我对你念念不忘……我不能泼你酒，因为我想要继续对你念念不忘下去……”

19  
没有被泼在脸上的葡萄酒最终得到了更好的归宿。  
因为Erik只要了一支酒杯，他和Charles共同使用这酒杯分享完一整瓶窖藏多年的葡萄酒。

Charles醉意熏然的脸上挂着难得傻气却可爱至极的笑，“Erik，你喝醉了。”他指出。  
Erik不得不讶异：“你是怎么看出我喝醉的？”  
“因为你的脑袋变成了两个。”  
“……是谁告诉你喝醉就的人脑袋会变成两个的？”  
如果知道Charles酒量那么浅，Erik就不会任对方喝了大部分的酒。但因为醉酒而天马行空着的对方又让Erik很庆幸自己能看到。他凑近对方，把在椅子上快要掉下去的人扶正。  
——结果，对方倒是一脸试图扶正他头的模样。  
Charles用晃晃悠悠地手朝Erik的脸颊包抄过来——他失败了两次——最终还是成功抱住了Erik的脑袋。  
“Erik，你千万别变成两个。”醉酒之人忽然语气担忧起来，“一个你已经让我担心我的爱不够用了。求你千万别变成两个。”  
“Charles……”Erik忽然说不出话来，仿佛有什么东西哽在他的喉咙。  
Charles用他那不甚清晰的口吻祈求：“那个对我好的你，那个对非变种人不好的你，我请求你把他们合成一个你。我会把我最好的感情都给这个你，即便我只剩一片面包，我会为你去乞讨，即便我的爱还不够，我会为你去乞讨……”  
“别说了，Charles，别说了。”Erik单膝跪在对方的椅子上，将用零乱的醉言醉语都能让他心碎的人揽入怀中。“你已经拥有一片海了。你不需要去乞讨，要知道，Charles，你自己就拥有一片海。”  
Charles的身体忽然在Erik的怀中绷紧，他如同醍醐灌顶。“是啊，我拥有一片海，而你只需要一口饮水——你只需要一口饮水，可我即便有一片海，我也无能为力。”  
“不是这样的，Charles……”

Erik不知道自己该怎么开口。  
他对Charles说了那么多情话，那些他以为自己一辈子都说不出口的甜言蜜语，然而，他却没有办法说出最重要的那一句。  
这句话太沉重了，在他决定放手让对方获得自由之际。

我爱你，Charles。  
Erik只能在心中默念。  
一遍又一遍。  
我爱你，Charles。  
我爱你。

“我也爱你，Erik。”Charles用遮掩不住的哽咽哭腔回答。  
总是能用笑容来了感染Erik下意识跟着微笑的人，这一回用哭泣让Erik不自觉酸楚了眼眶。

——下一秒，脑海中闪过的一道光如同晴天霹雳，使Erik僵死在原地久久回不过神来。

这是第二次了，Charles无意间回答了Erik脑海里的声音。

Erik简直想不通自己为何如此愚蠢盲目。他仅仅因为Omega中极少有变种人而完全忽略了这个可能性——  
关于Charles就是X教授的可能性。

他明明早就应该察觉。这个答案一开始就横亘在了他的面前。  
之前Frost查探Wagner的行为证实了，一个心灵感应者在足够接近某人的大脑，并且有直接接触的情况下，很可能绕过对方的意识进行探寻。而那正是第二次见面时，Charles对他所做的。  
那时候，Erik以为Charles是为联姻而来，并试图用亲吻来请求他，可实际，Charles一定是因为他是马上要出战的清剿军队的主将，所以才来刺探军情的。这正是之后Erik惨遭败北的原因。婚礼当晚，Charles前来安慰生平第一次受挫的Erik，Charles不得不那么做，因为他愧疚于是自己让Erik遭受了这一切……

……所以X教授才会满不在乎地没有清除Wagner大脑中关于Charles的回忆。  
X教授保护着自由联盟的所有人，只唯独对他自己并不怎么在意。

Erik恍惚着低头望向自己怀里因为醉酒而昏昏沉沉睡去的人。  
时间似乎静止，又似乎一个世纪就那么过去。  
他所面对的，犹如一个最惨烈的战局。

——而如果，他不得不承受痛苦，至少，他希望将这痛苦转化为痛苦的觉悟。

Erik用能力召唤了放在兵器房的头盔。  
因为他的对手是X教授，Erik长期征用了这个思想屏蔽头盔……当时他想不到自己会在这样的情况下使用。他想不到自己没有把头盔戴在自己的头上，而是将之给了Charles，并且用能力改变头盔形状，让Charles没有办法凭借自己的力量脱下头盔。

 

一夜未睡，只木然坐在椅子上的Erik终于迎来了拂晓。

床上隐藏的心灵感应者逐渐醒转，宿醉让他头疼欲裂，他伸手想要揉按自己的太阳穴，实际触碰到的却是一个头盔。  
Erik冷静看着床上的人蓦地清醒过来。

“早，Charles。”Erik说。他为自己声音如此平静而惊叹不已。  
床上的对方看起来是如此无害以至易碎，那个厚重的头盔仿佛都能轻易压断他纤细的脖子。Erik想了一下，纠正自己的说辞：“我是说，早，X教授。”  
Charles平静接受了这个称呼，他虚弱低头：“我很抱歉，Erik。如果我只是Charles，我不会对你有任何保留，但你也知道了，我不只是Charles。”  
“你不需要感到抱歉。”Erik说，他甚至扬起了一个微笑，“你是一个变种人，这对我来说是个再好不过的消息。”  
微妙的说辞让Charles警惕抬头观察过来。  
Erik缓慢自椅子上站起身来，往床边走去。  
“我一直很想要一个变种人后代，”他说，“一度我都放弃了这个想法，但现在，峰回路转。”  
“不……”猜到那意味着什么的Charles不安地瑟缩了一下，试着往后退，但他在床上，退无可退。  
“你说，我们将来的孩子会更同情非变种人，还是变种人？”Erik猜测着。  
Charles不自觉紧张地吞咽口水：“Erik，我知道你很生气……”  
“我不生气。”Erik打断。他说的是实话，他没有生气，他只是绝望。  
“Erik，别做你根本不想做的事。”  
“我在做我想做的事。我想要和你有一个孩子。”Erik跪坐到床边，为了避免Charles反抗，他用特地准备的锁链缠住了对方的四肢。“如果我们有一个孩子，你会怎么做？”  
“求你，Erik，别这样，”Charles哀切地注视向Erik的眼睛深处，“别让我对你绝望。这是我最珍惜的，你是我拥有过的最美好的存在，求你，不要毁了它。”  
“为什么你还没有绝望？”Erik不可思议，“我们之间已经没有任何希望了，为什么你还没有绝望？”他的声音低沉到让人窒息，如同从亘古蓄积至今的积雨云。

Charles艰难吸气，Erik的手掌贴合在他的脸颊边，他看起来就像毒蛇缠住，如此惊恐而渴望逃离。Erik为此说不出的恼火。  
下一刻，Charles身上所有的金属扣子都崩开了。  
Erik将手游走过亚麻布料下战栗不已的肌肤。他已经很久没有闻到香甜的牛奶味了，但现在，他的手掌如同浸泡在牛奶中，如此顺滑柔软。  
“住手，Erik！”  
Charles失控地喊出声来。  
Erik毫不犹豫地摇头，“我已经停不下来了，X教授。”或许他曾侥幸——或者说愚蠢——地认为自己能把Charles挽回到身边，可现在他已经不得不清醒面对这个事实，关于Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr永远无法相守的事实。  
“如果是男孩，他可以叫做Peter，女孩的话，我更喜欢Wanda。”Erik耐心掀开身下之人的衣服，他在对方的胸口轻轻留下一个吻，“如果我们能有一对双胞胎就更好了。”  
“Erik！清醒一点！”Charles用发着颤的声音说。他的身体在Erik手指的摩挲下却一寸寸发烫。  
一直慢条斯理的Erik猛地拉下对方的长裤。他听到衣料被撕裂的声音，比他想象中更为刺耳。  
“我想看着你的肚子一点一点变大。我会每晚趴在你的肚子上听我们孩子的动静。他最好别踢你，不然等他生出来我会揍回去。”Erik低头望向对方此刻平坦的小腹，他的手指在肚脐周围划着圈，接着，一路往下，穿过密林……

“求你……别……”Charles抑制着近乎抽泣的声音。  
Erik意识到自己又让Charles哭了。  
他没想到X教授居然那么爱哭，这个自由联盟的精神领袖看起来如此柔软，近乎软弱，但Erik很清楚实际这个人有多坚定，有多强大。  
这个人坚定强大到将Erik Lehnsherr彻底击溃。

Erik褪下自己的裤子，将他的分身抵到不在发情期中尚未完全开拓的甬道入口……

20  
拼命挣扎起来的Charles终于让自己的左脚挣脱出锁链，然而，他试着把Erik踢开的动作却遭到身经百战的帝国将军完全压制。

“Erik，我要你知道，所有的一切中，你让我遭受的，是最痛苦的！”  
床上的心灵感应者如同困兽，徒劳斗争，前一刻已濒临边缘绝境的情绪因为怨愤彻底一发不可收拾。  
这肯定不是在清醒神智下他会选择说的台词。在被Erik紧紧压在床上的时候，戴着头盔的心灵感应者侧过头努力将彻底湿润的脸孔埋到被子里。  
“Erik，你知道吗？我是个心灵感应者，我感受过各种痛苦。你能想象吗？八岁的时候我就感受过被活活饿死的痛苦，或者是被生生打死，被滚烫的开水从头淋下去，曾经有位奴隶母亲为了保护自己意外怀上肯定会被强制打掉的孩子而在马厩里生产，那就好像真的是我，用牙齿咬断脐带，而最可怕的是，那个孩子浑身发紫，怎么也没有办法让他呼吸，‘我’就那么眼睁睁看他死去。那时候我根本没有办法控制自己的心灵感应能力，所有其他人的情绪我都不得不被动接受，而我所接受的一切，就是那些无止境的痛苦——‘我’也遭遇过被强暴，被很多人，就是我八岁那年……”

“——不要再说了！”Erik狼狈地伸手去捂神智涣散、思绪凌乱的对方的嘴。  
金属锁链已经全部都撤除，头盔也已摘掉，不过，Charles还是被限制住了四肢，因为他被Erik用力抱在怀里。  
“对不起，Charles，对不起……”  
“——可是你是让我最痛苦的，不是因为这是我亲身经历的，而是因为这是你对我做的！”如同宣泄，Charles在Erik发疯一样挣扎。  
Erik任由对方的手指甲在自己的手臂上，脖子上，以及脸上留下深深的血痕，他只是拼命抱紧对方。  
“对不起，Charles，”他说，他没有意识到自己的眼泪滴落到怀中心灵感应者已经湿透的脸上，“对不起……”他不停说。  
“别这么对我。”一直高亢而歇斯底里的声音终于稍稍低下，Charles抽噎着，如同被困在黑暗中无助的小男孩，他小声哀求，“别那么对我，Erik。我可以被任何人伤害，但唯独不能被你伤害。”  
“对不起，对不起，对不起。”Erik只剩下这句台词，他将自己颤抖的双唇小心贴上对方的额头。  
“太多痛苦……”Charles自喃着开口。  
Erik低头抱着怀里的人，如同抱着最后的一根稻草。

他们不知花了多久来平复情绪。  
当Erik察觉自己已经不停颤抖了很久的时候，才明白也许自己那么用力拥着Charles，不仅仅是因为对方需要这个拥抱。

“谢谢你最后停了下来，Erik。”  
初秋的阳光洒进房间，Charles用带着重重鼻音的声音低低道来。他安静地待在Erik的怀里，温顺而温暖。  
“Charles，我能给你讲讲我母亲是怎么死的吗？”Erik没头没脑地说。  
Charles微微讶异地抬头。  
“原本我可以直接让你来看我的记忆，但我不希望你经历那些，所以，我希望可以用语言来传达。”  
Erik本能握紧了拳头，因为自己的回忆。  
很快，他发现Charles将手心轻柔贴在他的拳头上。  
生平第一次，在回忆这些往事时，Erik的内心感受到一丝平和。

“那年我才6岁。基诺莎帝国还没有被建立，非变种人控制着这个国家……我庆幸你没有经历过那个时期，Charles。那个时期，变种人的处境很惨。我能力觉醒的那天，所有孩子都朝我扔石头。他们理所当然把恐惧当做欺凌的正当理由。我因为愤怒，将一架空马车砸向了那些孩子面前的空地。”  
“刚觉醒，你的能力就很惊人。”  
Erik自嘲地耸了下肩：“我擅长愤怒。”  
“不，Erik，我保证，你擅长的是更美好的东西。”Charles认真对视向他。  
Erik想要相信对方，可是，这已经不那么重要。他继续自己的故事：“总是，我闯了祸，我的母亲保护着我，让我赶紧回家。那些野蛮的非变种人孩子对我不依不饶，但他们被我母亲给挡住了……我以为我离开就没事了，可是，我没有等到母亲回家……当我折返寻找母亲的时候，发现她躺在地上，她的太阳穴被石头击中。她再也没有醒过来。”  
“Erik……”  
“别担心，Charles，我已经没事了。”Erik反过来安抚用再次迅速湿润的眼睛望向他的心灵感应者，“只是……”他不知道怎么说下去。  
Charles替他接着道出：“只是，你已经永远无法放下对非变种人的成见。”  
Erik能听出对方努力平静轻柔的声音里，掺杂着怎样的失落绝望。这让他如此心疼，却又如此无能为力。  
“这就是真正的我，Charles。真正的你永远不会放弃为非变种人争取权益，而真正的我，永远无法站在非变种人这边为他们着想。”

“Erik，如果你真的没有办法轻易放下仇恨，”心灵感应者大概就是那么擅于感知他人的痛苦，他的表情悲伤而真挚，“至少，我希望你不要被这些仇恨所折磨。”  
“我一直在努力做到这一点。”Erik保证着说。  
Charles默默点头，他打开Erik的拳头，用十指交错的方式，用力握住了后者的手。

Erik深深地吸了一口气，接着为最在意的人，剖析他严守了二十多年不曾让人踏足的心灵——  
“你知道我想要放你走的，Charles。这是我这辈子最艰难的一个决定，但我真的打算那么做……这让我恐惧至极，尤其你是X教授，这杜绝了我们最后的一线渺茫希望。请你原谅一个在绝境中人的垂死挣扎……我知道我疯了，才会以为如果我们能有个孩子，或许事情还会有转机……Charles，我请求你原谅我。和你一样，我可以被任何人痛恨，唯独忍受不了你的不原谅。”

Charles侧脸后仰着抬头，吻住紧紧贴合在他后背的Alpha。  
他花了一段时间才结束这个吻。  
“Erik，在这世上，对我来说最难的事，是恨你，而最简单的事，就是原谅你。”

如果时间就这样停住，太阳再也不会升起，没有潮起潮落，岁月不再更迭，世事不再变迁……  
Erik将下巴抵在怀中心灵感应者的头发里哀思。  
Charles忽然说：“如果我们真的有一个孩子，那只会带来一大堆的问题。”  
“我宁愿有一大堆的问题，那至少好过我们之间什么也没有。”  
Charles踌躇而迟疑，“即便那让你痛苦？”他轻柔问。  
Erik苦笑，“Charles，你以为我还能更加痛苦吗？”他从来不是自怨自艾的人，这看起来一点都不像他。  
年轻的心灵感应者从他的怀中轻轻挣脱开，神情是如此慎重认真，用探究的深思直视向Erik：“不如，我们将自己交给天命吧，Erik？”  
一时之间，Erik没明白那是什么意思。  
“交给天命？”  
“关于我们是否会有一个孩子这件事。”  
Erik本能挺直身子，他的呼吸有一刻因为紧张而急促。“你是说？”  
Charles低垂下眼帘，“我们给我们的孩子一次机会。”他那之前被Erik撕裂的衣服此刻只是挂在身上，他将它们轻轻拨开，转身，用微微生涩的姿势跨坐到Erik的腿上。  
“Charles……”  
“当我们分开后，也许我不会及时告诉你我是否怀孕，甚至在真的怀孕的情况下隐瞒你，也许你会因此怨恨我，或者夺走我们的孩子让我再也见不到……”  
“不，”Erik脱口打断，他肯定否认，“不会那样，Charles。”  
Charles为这个保证而微微一笑：“我是想说，即便会发生这些事，即便一切都变得更加糟糕，Erik，我也很想有一个机会能够拥有属于我们的孩子。属于我们共同的孩子。”

Erik再也克制不了。他抱起心灵感应者单薄的身体，小心平放到床上。  
“让我们交给上天来决定吧。”

俯身。  
深吻。  
究竟是怎样的绝望才可以让人如此迫切？仿佛只希望再稍稍多一丝肌肤的接触，从而能得到虚幻的救赎。

并没有太多经验的Omega伸手胡乱扯着属于他的Alpha的衣服。后者用能力拉上有着金属吊环的窗帘。阳光被隔绝，两条彼此交缠的身体一点点陷入黑暗中。  
他们相互抚摸，亲吻，用尽最后的希望亲密结合，成结。

情到浓时伤心处，就连欲望也如此沉默。

[尾声]  
黄昏将近。

“我会让Azazel用他瞬移的能力送你出城。”  
Erik并没有说让Azazel把Charles送到哪里，他也没有问Charles要去哪里。就在不久之前，他们亲密无间地合为一体，但此刻，却不得不小心翼翼地避开敏感话题。  
重新换上自己服装的Charles看起来光彩夺目。当然，Erik对此毫不意外。毕竟，穿着奴隶服装的Charles也曾如此打动帝国的将军。他从口袋中拿出那条亲手打造的项链。  
“Charles，我曾经想把这件首饰当做礼物送给你，”精致漂亮的吊坠和链子缓缓融成一团，“那时候我还不知道这世上没有任何饰品能配得上你。”

“虽然你是X教授的事让我很生气……”Erik无法不坦白承认，至少在最后时刻，他相信自己必须告诉对方——  
“然而无可否认，这只让我想把更多的情感交托给你。不再仅仅是怜爱的，想要予以保护的……并不完全平等的——而是更多尊重的，敬佩的，以及骄傲的心。”

融成一团的黄金围绕着蓝宝石，渐渐形成了天堂鸟的图案。

“这大概是我能想到唯一适合敬献给你的礼物，Charles。”Erik将天堂鸟胸针佩戴至年轻心灵感应者的胸前。  
Charles失语良久。因为感动，他的蓝色眼眸微微湿润。“我知道你不喜欢天堂鸟。”他轻声说。  
Erik不假思索：“但我爱你。”

他终于说出口了。  
最简单的，最直白的，最真挚的誓言。

“我也爱你，Erik。我不知道那是什么时候发生的，但我知道，它永远不会终结。”

 

夜幕降临，他们终于分别。

Erik看着他不敢标记，但灵魂早已相互属于对方的心灵感应者就那么消失在他的眼前。  
他从来没有做过对自己那么残忍的事情，这让他神智恍惚。他错过了他从来都信任的心腹脸上那一闪而过的复杂神情。

（上卷完）

【下卷】  
0  
急速坠落中，Azazel松开了自己的手。

传说中强大的心灵感应者显然让情感蒙蔽了自己的智慧，或许他还沉浸在生离的痛苦中，于是丝毫没有察觉那将会是死别。  
Azazel很遗憾，但他不得不那么做。如果不是他恰好来找自己的主帅，看到那个被征召的头盔，他甚至不会知道这位前将军夫人的身份——Lehnsherr将军从来没有对Azazel隐瞒过任何公事，但如今他竟违背原则地想要将一个敌人的领袖安全送走。  
因而，Charles Xavier的存在，成了更加需要除掉的威胁。  
Azazel不动声色遵照了Lehnsherr将军的指示，利用瞬移把自由联盟的X教授送到城外——他把X教授送到了城外的半空。  
无奈望向坠落的对方，为了不给对方思想控制自己的时间，Azazel立即使用了瞬移离开。

这是Azazel做过的，让他自己最不情愿的事。  
或许X教授临死的时候，会以为是Lehnsherr将军授意那么杀死他。  
Azazel只能希望对方千万别那么误会。

1  
六个月后。

藤蔓植物缠绕的五角城堡属于弗切镇所在土地的领主Stryker伯爵。这个远离都城的弗切镇虽然很小，但却因位于主要的贸易之路上而富庶繁华。标志性的五角城堡在过去十数年里一次次被建得更高。  
此刻，Erik正走在通往五角城堡的花径中。他已经步入Stryker伯爵的庄园属地，并且穿行过漂亮喷泉和各种雕塑走了有一会儿。说起来，这不是Erik第一次行走在Stryker伯爵的庄园，毕竟，被邀请的贵客在城堡已住了三天，但他依旧未能免疫于对这个地方奢华之风的意外。

“想不到远离都城的封地也可以养出那么富有的领主。”Erik对身边同行的Azazel说。  
同样士兵出身的副将比起讨厌政治的将军大人更多了一些这方面的智慧，“话虽如此，很多陛下的附庸在分封自己的封地后，还是更愿意居住都城。能够在皇帝陛下的身边担任官员，这比坐在自己庄园收取诸如初夜权什么的费用要好很多。”说到这里，Azazel用微微玩味的挑眉指出，“我想，Stryker伯爵那么热忱邀请一个都城的将官做客，这也说明了他的野心不仅在于自己的封地。”  
“可惜，”Erik漫不经心地随意回答，“他巴结了一个根本不值得巴结的人。”

在这之前，被帝国的皇帝陛下封为征讨军统领的Erik已经花了六个月的时间来寻找自由联盟的踪迹。他曾十分接近自由联盟的影子。半年前，Wagner男爵的“记忆”让Erik将自己的精力全部集中在了当时调查的地区，他差点抓到对方的尾巴，但自由联盟显然有所预料，他们转移得很快，这使Erik最终还是失去了对方的消息。帝国的征讨军不得不从头开始。  
出乎Erik意料的是，自由联盟在转移后抢占了一伙山盗的巢穴，并积极招兵，似乎要组建一支自己的军队。这样的举动完全不在Erik所了解的X教授的行为方式范畴中，于是，直接导致了过去半年里，Erik连续两次错过这一线索。  
Erik大概在半个月前才能确认自由联盟的位置，为此，他带着军队、戴着头盔，来到了这个即将开战的前线。他的士兵在弗切镇边安营扎寨。这个位置可以很好的守住盘踞在镇外温彻斯特山上自由联盟武装分子的出路。原本Erik也会和自己的军队住在一起，可是，这一方地的领主Stryker伯爵盛情相邀，出于更灵活应变的调动资源和确保补给的原因，Erik在Azazel的强烈建议下，将Stryker伯爵的庄园当做了自己的作战本部。他们拥有足够的权限在庄园里自由出入，说实话，Erik有些怀疑Stryker伯爵的目的不是巴结那么简单，不过，他不在乎任何人怀有任何目的，对于他的视线来说，只会投注于眼前的目标和通往目标的途径上。

皇帝陛下建立了一个让变种人能更有尊严活下去的帝国，他会忠诚于这个国家……即便那意味着……  
Erik没有办法继续想下去。  
所有纷乱的思绪交织在一起，变成一种强烈的思念。有一个名字就在Erik的舌尖唇边，让他是如此渴望轻柔念出这个名字，并得到回应。

就在这时，Erik隐约听到鞭子被挥动并击打在肉体上的声音。  
曾经的记忆立即被鲜活调动，那时候他那么心疼，时至今日，这种情绪依旧可以清晰回溯。Erik下意识往声音传来的方向走去。

那是一个露天的刑架。有奴隶正被绑在其上，奴隶主管无情得挥舞着手中带有倒刺的长鞭，每一鞭击落，都有一串细小的血珠溅起。  
Erik知道那不是Charles。他拥有足够清醒的神智来得出这一结论，但在他眼前的画面里，Charles毫无反抗、痛苦承受的表情却挥之不去。

“住手——”  
Erik发现自己喝止了正在行刑的奴隶主管。后者诧异而不解，他知道Erik是身份尊贵的客人，这让他恭敬停手，转身向帝国的将军行礼。  
“将军大人，请问您有何吩咐？”  
Erik望向刑架上整个背部已经血肉模糊的奴隶，他不是心灵感应者，这让他无法体会其中的痛楚。“这个奴隶犯了什么罪？”他问。  
奴隶主管的语气里是对奴隶的轻慢与不屑：“这个奴隶不肯承认偷了一只银餐具，显然，他需要被鞭子好好修理一顿。”  
被鞭子修理得奄奄一息的奴隶虚弱垂着头。Erik追问：“如果他没有承认，你是怎么确认是他偷了东西？”  
这个问题对于奴隶主管来说，似乎相当出乎意料。手执长鞭的男人讶异眨了一下眼睛，语带微妙的迷惑和不可思议：“将军大人，他是个奴隶，我们不需要法庭来给他定罪。”  
Erik应该知道的，关于奴隶连得到公正对待的机会都无权拥有的现实状况。他讶异于为什么自己忘了这一点。更让他讶异的是，他在奴隶主管再次扬起长鞭的时候，用能力绷直了带着铁丝的鞭尾。  
“既然不需要法庭就可以给一个奴隶定罪，那么，你可以决定这个奴隶有罪，我也可以决定这个奴隶无罪。”他抽走奴隶主管手中的长鞭，用不容置疑的口吻，“放了他。”

 

走到作战本部办公室的一路，Azazel异常沉默。Erik不得不庆幸对方没有就自己的异常行为进行任何评论。说实话，就他自身而言，要应付在内心各种想法的相互撕扯已经足够让他疲于奔命。他并不想给予非变种人不应得的仁慈，可是，当察觉到自己感受有所变化的时候，他难以分清自己是否更想遵从这一变化，从Charles的角度来看待这个世界。  
……而他又是否能以足够坚定的立场来面对他认为不该存在，但Charles却参与了建立的自由联盟？

Erik努力收拾起自己的紊乱想法，他在走到铺设有温彻斯特山路大地图的书桌后，缓缓落座。  
这是一间拥有思想屏蔽效果的房间。Stryker伯爵除了是一位贵族之外，也是有名的研究变种人能力应用的理想家。当初Erik会愿意受邀入住，主要也是看中Stryker伯爵的研究成果。  
在这间并定为作战指挥部的办公室里，Erik可以放心向自己的副将了解最新从探子那里打探来的消息。

“之前你说自由联盟似乎正准备策划的某个行动，现在有什么结果了吗？”Erik问。  
面对这个问题，Azazel精神一震，他的表情看起来带着一丝微微的紧迫焦急感：“大人，我觉得我们必须尽早行动，最好让弗切镇的镇民暂时彻底，退到郊外去。”  
突如其来的建议使得Erik皱眉：“为什么，Azazel？你的说辞听起来就好像自由联盟会攻城？”  
Azazel立即点头：“是的，大人。从探子那里打听到的消息，自由联盟准备正面出击，直接与我们的部队交战，而且，为了攻打得我们措手不及，他们应该会直接进行巷战。”  
“这不可能。”Erik在思索之前便已经摇头否认。当然，如果给他思索的时间，他同样会得出这一结论。X教授不可能满不在乎任平民被牵连，与此同时，他也不是那种认为武力能够解决一切问题的人。“不管这个计划是谁制定的，至少，X教授绝对不会让自由联盟实施这个计划。”  
Azazel踌躇而迟疑，对于Erik的肯定说辞，他试探着游说，“将军，您之前也认为X教授不会组建一支军队，包括他不会强占一伙山盗的地盘——但自由联盟的确那么行动了。如果不是X教授改变自己的风格，那么，或许如今自由联盟里，是其他人在作出决策。既然他们组建了军队，就一定会正面出击。”他的语速稍稍加快，“我们必须立即撤离所有平民。时间不多了！”  
Erik顿生疑窦，他总觉得Azazel好像知道一些他不知道的事情。“探子一直回报说自由联盟是在X教授的组织下行动，为什么你忽然认为是其他人在决策？”  
Azazel谨慎地字斟句酌：“因为X教授是自由联盟的精神领袖，所以，我觉得不管X教授是不是真的掌握实权，自由联盟内部，可能都以为领导他们的是X教授。”

Erik的神经在一瞬间感受到寒潮来袭。Azazel修饰了自己的说辞，但言语间不可避免透露出最真实的，他的想法：因为X教授是自由联盟的精神领袖，所以，自由联盟营造了X教授还健在的假象。

实际，X教授已经不在了。  
——Azazel显然对此已经认为理所当然。

Erik在反应过来前已起身绕过书桌一把抓住自己副将的衣襟。  
“告诉我你知道什么？——还是你做了什么？！”  
他想起自己曾经让Azazel把Charles送走……如果Azazel知道Charles的真实身份……  
“别告诉我你……”因为恐惧，Erik前后矛盾地又说。但他没敢完成这个句子。  
Azazel看起来如同认命，又如同奋力一搏：“我必须那么做，将军。不然，迟早有一天您会一败涂地。”

强烈的杀意在一瞬间吞噬了Erik，如果不是他的手抖得太厉害，他怀疑自己已经掐死了Azazel。“你怎么敢……”

——不，他不相信Charles会被杀死！  
他不相信Charles已经不在了。如果Charles已经不再存在于这个世界，那么，每天早晨在这个世界醒来的Erik就不可能看到阳光，不可能看到色彩，不可能依旧感受到希望。

Erik重重放开Azazel的衣襟，他开始往外走去。他的副将叫住他。  
“将军，形势危急，我们必须尽快撤走镇民。”  
Erik握着拳头回头，在用力挥出前死死盯住对方的眼睛：“X教授不会让自由联盟的人利用甚至危害到普通平民。”

2  
Charles慢慢睁开眼睛。  
感觉自己仿佛沉睡了一整个世纪，他的意识在一片混沌中流浪得太久，以至于对真实感陌生到几乎辨认不出。因为虚弱，很多声音盘旋在他的脑海，吵杂着几乎让他以为自己再次回到8岁那年。心灵感应者恍惚着眨眼，费劲将投射在视网膜上的画面传达到大脑的主意识。

这是一间简单却不简陋的卧室，穿过白色丝质窗帘的阳光映射在浅蓝色的碎花墙纸之上，桃花木的壁炉上，精致的白瓷花瓶里插着娇艳欲滴的红色山茶花。  
这个地方极其陌生，Charles能确认自己从未拥有过这样一间卧室，但幸好，他在这间陌生卧室里看到了熟人。  
“Raven？”  
Charles听着自己用沙哑到几乎难以辨识的嗓音叫出妹妹的名字。  
正在窗边的椅子上阅读着一本精装书的蓝色女孩大概花了好一会儿时间才抬起头来。她的神色恍惚，就好像发生了不可思议的事情，用难以置信的眼睛死死盯着Charles看，接着，激动的水色从她金黄色的眼睛中泛出光来。  
“Charles？你真的醒了？！”  
那带着轻颤的语气让Charles不觉怀疑，难道自己昏睡了很久？

心灵感应者终于想起最后的记忆。那时候，他从高空急速坠落，在用能力联系与他建有精神通道的Raven后，Charles搜寻了自己正下方的地面。那是一片玉米地，Charles找到了两名耕作的农夫，他紧急控制了两名农夫拆除遮阳棚试着接他，这一方法成功了，但他还是重重摔到了地面上，接着，失去意识。

显然，在失去意识后，他被Raven他们救回。他一直没能醒来，导致Raven甚至失去希望，在终于看到他醒来之际，几乎不敢相信。  
“别告诉我，我睡了十年，Raven？”躺在床上的心灵感应者试着用轻快的语调安抚情绪激动的妹妹。  
Raven在努力定神后摇头认真回答：“不，Charles。只是半年。”  
半年是一个很微妙的时间长度。Charles下意识垂眼望向自己被单下的平坦腹部。  
……他没有怀孕。  
总是脑筋转得很快的人这一次花了必要之外的长久时间来得出这个结论。他的手轻按至自己的腹部，在明明不确定自己是否希望能有孩子的情况下，无比失落。  
“Charles，你怎么了？”Raven走近床边，她终于从以为这是梦，或者是幻觉的担忧中脱身，欣喜地露出笑容。  
Charles却在这时意识到自己腹部以下位置的知觉问题。  
“我感觉不到自己的腿。”Charles唯一能感觉到的是不可控制的深切恐惧，他不认为Raven能救他，却本能求助地望过去，“Raven，我感觉不到我的腿？”  
“别害怕，Charles，我去叫Hank过来为你检查一下。”Raven说。她大概自己也在害怕，因为她同样忘记Charles可以直接心灵感应对方的情况。  
Charles看着Raven快步走出房间。他伸手用力捏向自己毫无知觉的腿，这没有给他带来一丝帮助。

随后，Hank在Raven的带领下，很快赶到房间。在来得及为Charles的醒来高兴之前，他仔细检查了苏醒的伤患。与此同时，表情越来越沉重。  
“Hank，你必须医治好Charles。”Raven强求着说。  
Charles注视向也许比他更紧张的妹妹，不得不迫使自己冷静下来。“Raven，没关系。Hank一定会竭尽全力的。而且，我能醒过来，这比我有两条腿要重要得多。”  
“我会想办法。”Hank说。他的检查已经结束，这是他所能想到的，最乐观的结论。  
“Hank，告诉我你一定会想到办法！”Raven紧紧盯视着他们自由联盟最厉害的医生。  
Charles没有让Raven进一步逼迫Hank作出或许难以信守的承诺。他轻轻握住妹妹的手，“Raven，和我说说别的。我错过了半年的时间，你能告诉我这半年里发生的事吗？”  
“我们会为你复仇！”Raven突如其来地回答，听起来简直答非所问。  
前一刻不知道怎么开口的Hank在这时终于得到某种大好机会般插话：“Charles，自由联盟准备正面对战帝国的军队，就在这两天。”  
意料之外的信息让Charles本能愣了一下。比他先作出反应的是Raven。年轻的异形者不满地挑眉瞥向自己的同伴：“Hank，你知道吗，你表现得就像一个告状的小孩。”  
“所以，Raven，”Hank平和地说，“你也知道自己做得不对？”  
Raven不假思索：“不，我的办法是唯一的办法。”  
Charles知道自己领养的这个妹妹从小就有些激进，但他还是不怎么敢相信此刻自己所听到的台词。  
“Raven，你能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”他确认着问。  
Raven以理所当然的态度细说从头：“Charles，你还记得吗，当初你用感应联系我，说预计Erik Lehnsherr会详搜我们基地所在区域，让我们尽早撤离？”  
“是的，我记得。”  
“当时你说，”Raven复述，“因为Lehnsherr太了解你，他很可能预测到你的行动，所以，你不参与转移的计划，让我们自己决定。”  
Charles隐约产生不良预感：“于是，你制定了和我的方式背道而驰的转移方案？”  
Raven神情自若说下去：“所以我们攻下了一个山盗团伙的巢穴，并且开始招兵买马。”  
“Raven……”  
Raven很快打断Charles，“要知道，这个办法很好，它成功糊弄了Lehnsherr，直接导致在我们有那么多大动作的情况下，Lehnsherr依旧花了半年的时间才找到我们。”  
“可是我们需要的不是军队。”Charles认真地微微皱起眉头，“Raven，军队只会带来战争，无法带来平等。”  
“不，军队可以带来公平。”Raven不为所动地坚持，“如果我们没有军队，我们就没有办法为你复仇。”  
“Raven，我身上根本没有需要被复仇的东西。”Charles试着安抚自己的妹妹，他轻缓道来。  
然而，Raven看起来就像Charles才是失去理智的那一个：“Charles，为什么你总是那么盲目？Lehnsherr害你至此，你竟不想要复仇？”  
“Erik没有害我。”Charles本能反驳。没有一秒钟、一刹那、一个瞬间，他怀疑过这一可能性。“Raven，Erik并没有害我。”  
“所以，你是怎么凭空从天而降的？”Raven想要用足够讥讽的语气来反问，却在说出口时，声音不可控地抖了一下。  
“Raven，”Charles轻轻用力地握了下手掌下对方的手，“我醒了过来，这才是最重要的。”  
而最基础的是——这一定是Azazel自己的决定，一个出于为Erik考虑的决定。为此，Charles甚至不怎么责怪差点杀死他的瞬移者。

“不管怎么说，Raven，自由联盟追求的是平等的世界，而不是一个人的私仇。我不希望你被仇恨战胜，更不能看着自由联盟被仇恨所误导。”  
“你不能说服我。你不能。”Raven抗拒地摇头，“你不能因为自己原谅一切就逼迫我也做到。Charles，我做不到。”  
“为什么你不认为原谅一个人是好事？Raven，还记得吗？因为你是我的妹妹，我告诉了你我对Erik最真实的感受，我告诉了你我和他的关系，然而，你利用我告诉你的秘密，变成我的模样重伤Erik。你知道当时我有多生气吗？——可是，我还是那么爱你，Raven，这使得我很快就原谅了你，并且觉得这样再好不过。”  
Charles认为自己丝毫没有使用严厉的语气，出乎他意料的是，他那永远强悍到不肯流下一滴眼泪的妹妹竟伤心到红了眼眶。  
“你原谅我只是因为Lehnsherr没死。如果他死了，你一辈子也不会原谅我。他对你的意义就是如此——可是你又知道吗？即便你没有死，我也一辈子都不会原谅伤害你的人！”

心灵感应者从来没有像眼下这一刻那么无措。通常情况，不需要心灵感应，他都是那么擅于读懂他人，可是，Raven展示给他看的，那已经一目了然的炙热情感，却让他怎么也反应不过来。  
……他以为他的妹妹喜欢Hank……无论如何，那个人不可能是他，不该是他……

Charles转头望向始终沉默而神情不变守在一旁的Hank，他准备请对方离开，让他能和自己的妹妹好好谈一谈这种错觉。不过，开口之前，喧哗声从窗外传来。

“好像有敌人入侵，我去看看！”Hank见机很快地找到离开房间的说辞。  
Charles相信自由联盟的能力，这让他并不认为自己需要掺和到眼下的意外状况——直到他感受到一个熟悉至极的存在。  
“——Erik！”  
心灵感应者下意识直起背来。他是如此渴望能见到对方，在分明应该担忧敌军的将领为什么会出现在此地之际，第一时间只有被浓浓思念缠绕的期待。

“他们抢先攻进来了？”这一状况让Raven讶异地脱口。  
止住脚步的Hank摇头评估：“以我们的山形地势，敌军很难攻进这么里面，尤其是我们之前都毫无察觉。这不可能。”  
“只有Erik一个人。”心灵感应者说明，他无法毫不犹豫入侵敌军将领的头脑查看对方的计划，不过，能轻易感受到对方混乱甚至带着巨大恐惧的情绪。

这世上究竟有什么事，能让帝国强大而无畏的将军如此害怕？

“Hank，帮我请Erik进来。”Charles转头说。  
不出所料，Raven第一时间强烈抗议：“不行！”  
“Erik没有戴头盔，他应该没敌意。”  
“谁知道这是他们的什么诡计！也许他们为了暗杀X教授什么都做得出来！”  
“我知道你想保护我，”Charles轻声说，用请求的语气，“可是，Raven，我想见Erik。”  
他那吃软不吃硬的妹妹僵硬着表情，却没再争论下去。  
Hank匆匆离开了房间。

3  
Erik在各种骨头和石头打造的武器包围之中慢慢走进这个房间。他并不畏惧于指向他的任何武器，但他畏惧于走进这个房间所必须面对的现实。

事实上，就在刚才，Erik在自己的脑海听到了Charles的声音。Charles让他来这个房间。可是，这会不会只是他的幻觉呢？Erik从来没有试过任何心灵沟通的方式，这让他没有证据来证明自己的确听见了对方。  
如果这只是幻觉。  
如果这个房间不过是个陷阱，Erik最害怕的是，他没有办法在这间屋子里见到他最想见的人。

——幸运的是，他见到了Charles。  
这一状况并不能达到堪比奇迹的程度，但它比任何奇迹都更打动Erik。

帝国的将军近乎贪婪地凝视向在过去长达半年的时间里，只能在梦中见到的心灵感应者。  
Charles坐在床头，原本牛奶色的肌肤此刻有着些微的苍白感，他的头发长了很多，被梳理得柔顺而服帖，不过发梢依旧顽皮的翻卷着，被披在肩上的天鹅绒外衣下，他只穿着一件白色的丝绸睡袍，这使得他靠在床头的动作显出慵懒而柔软的隐约虚弱。

“Charles，你病了？”Erik不自觉担忧地脱口。  
很快，Charles扬起一个对Erik来说永远比阳光更耀眼温暖的微笑：“别担心，Erik，只是快要痊愈的小病。很抱歉我还在卧床休息，没能起身迎接你。”  
“即便你始终坐在原地，我也非常乐意一个人负责走过我们之间的全部距离。”  
Erik在将最真实的回答说出口后才意识到，这听起来就像是情话。  
Charles湛蓝色的眼眸中流动过火花一样的明艳光芒，不过很快，一丝悲伤的忧色和愧疚取代了喜悦。“对不起，Erik。”他轻声细语。  
“为什么？”Erik讶然反问，怎么也想不到先开口道歉的人会是对方。  
Charles低垂下眼帘，伸手抚向自己被单下平坦的腹部：“我没能够怀孕，Erik。”  
他显得如此遗憾与失落。而与此同时，Erik蓦地察觉自己对此已经不再那么在意。事实上，从只身闯入自由联盟的大本营起，Erik直到此刻才想起孩子的事。在过去的半年里，他最大的希望的确就是能够和Charles拥有一个共同的孩子，可经历了差点失去对方的恐惧，当Erik意识到Charles差点死去，这个世界对于他来说，变得只要Charles活着，就已经美好到足够他满足，不再强求。

……当然，也或许，他们可以更稍稍努力一些？

Erik注视向床上心灵感应者的蓝色眼睛：“如果我们都那么想要孩子，即便失败了一次，我们也可以再试一次？”  
“Erik！”Charles带着些微责怪地轻呼，双颊是掩饰不了的羞涩红晕。  
一个被剥夺一切却又重新得到全世界的人，大概也就只能达到Erik此刻所感受的愉悦程度。

“够了！Lehnsherr！”  
在不自觉露出笑意的Erik开口前，一个愤怒而冷冽的女声强势插入了对话。  
说实话，Erik这才注意到房间里的另外两个人。

帝国的将军曾经见过这两个人，在Scott Summers的营救行动中，那时Erik并不知道这两个蓝色的变种人是谁，但最近半年的调查让他已经能够确认对方的身份。  
代号“野兽”的变种男人就在不久之前领着Erik来到这个房间，不过，Erik并没太在意这个变种人，与此同时，代号“魔形女”的变种女人，Erik则不得不引起重视。毕竟，这个魔形女是Charles领养的妹妹。他再目中无人，也不能无视Charles的家人。  
于是，相对魔形女充满敌意的态度，Erik只是冷静转头望过去表达友好：“你好，Raven。”  
“收拾起你的虚伪礼节！”魔形女毫不领情地说，她戒备地紧紧盯视Erik，“最好尽早老实交代你的目的，别以为我们会轻易被你糊弄！”

“你不该向我说对不起，我才是需要道歉的那个人。”Erik重新将视线转移回Charles的身上。劫后余生般的兴奋感让他有些忘形，直至被质问才想起自己最需要做的事。他本能想往床边走去，但被魔形女立即拦住，“Charles，这都是我的错，不仅没有及时发现并阻止Azazel的行为，甚至在那么久之后才察觉。”  
“这当然不是你的错。”Charles认真强调着说，随即神情轻松地笑了一下，“你没有理由能察觉，要知道，Erik，你不是心灵感应者，我才是。”  
“可Azazel是我的副将。”  
“他也是X教授的对手。X教授有能力在对手的面前保护自己。”Charles在微顿后柔软望向Erik 的眼睛，“答应我，Erik，别责怪你的副将。他只是进行了效忠于你的行为。”  
“我不需要他对我的效忠，我需要他对你的尊敬。即便是对手，他也应该使用足够表达敬意的、光明正大的战斗方式来面对你。”  
事实上，Erik并不是那么重视骑士精神，可对方是Charles，于是即便是对抗，他也想给予最好的那种。  
“知道我最需要的是什么吗，Erik？”Charles轻声提问，并自己回答，“无论我们立场如何，我都需要有值得你信任的可靠助手守护你。”  
面对这一发言，Erik不由为自己的后知后觉而愧疚。  
当Charles请求他别责怪Azazel的时候，他默认对方只是太擅于原谅，却没能认真体会这究竟是出于为了谁的用心。  
“Charles……”  
他有那么多话想要说，却又发现那完全没必要说出口来。

Charles安静地端详他。“你瘦了，Erik。”  
“这很自然。你不能指望没有你在身边，我能饮食正常并得以安眠。”

Charles忍不住轻声笑起来。  
Erik无比怀念地注视着在他看来这世上最动人的笑颜。

……他不知道自己下次见到这个笑容会是什么时候？  
甚至，是不是真的还会有那么一天？

“别再瘦下去了，Erik。你拥有最完美的体型，但你无权破坏掉它，因为，它的归属权在我这儿。”  
Charles显然没料到自己竟然会当着妹妹和同伴的面大胆向Erik调情，他在脱口后猝不及防地愣了下。无措而茫然的眨眼让他看起来如此可爱。  
愁绪被立即冲淡，Erik忍着笑一本正经保证，“我会替你好好守护它，Charles，我向你保证，没有人能染指你的所有物。”他完全不在乎自己有没有观众，也不觉得自己说的是暧昧情话——当你道出内心最真实想法的时候，你不能把它简单定义为情话。

“我还有点事……”始终保持沉默站在一边的野兽迟疑着出声，看起来像是准备离开。  
魔形女不容反驳地叫住他：“我们必须留在这里保护Charles。”  
“Raven，”Charles无奈转过头去，“你知道我没有危险。”  
魔形女不假思索回道：“你也知道你说服不了我。”  
Charles当然清楚。连Erik都能看出来，这是Charles并没有争取与Erik单独说话机会的唯一原因。

Erik想要给Charles的妹妹留个好印象，不过，他对对方的印象实在好不到哪里去。他不喜欢Charles有一个那么强势的妹妹……并且这个性别应该是Alpha的妹妹似乎对Charles有着过分的独占欲？  
帝国的将军不自觉释放出自己的信息素：“Raven，你哥哥即便有危险，那也是我的责任来保护他。”  
Raven翻着白眼尖讽反击：“你不是Charles的Alpha，相反，你才是Charles有危险的直接原因。”  
“我是Charles的Alpha，并且，我是他的丈夫。”  
“你们的婚姻早就已经自动解除了。”  
“我和Charles都不是那么认为……”  
“Erik，够了。”Charles用制止Erik回击的方式打断这有失体面的幼稚斗嘴。  
Erik顺从地住口。他很高兴Charles选择要求他让步，而不是自己的妹妹。无视魔形女愤愤瞪过来的眼神，他再次将全部的注意力集中回床上的心灵感应者身上。

“也许，你应该告辞了，Erik。”  
Charles低声开口。他的眼睛里尽是不舍，声音干涩得就好像被迫如此发言。  
在Erik能作出反应之前，魔形女态度激烈地提出异议——  
“Charles！我们不能就那么轻易放走敌军的将领！”  
“Raven，今天他是以Erik的身份来访的，并不是Lehnsherr将军。”  
“我看不出这两者之间的区别。”  
为了避免Charles为难，同时也不愿收敛在除Charles之外其他人面前的骄傲，Erik不动声色告诉前者：“Charles，我可以‘自己’离开。”  
“可是无论如何，Erik，”Charles安静而坚定的眼神落在Erik的脸上，“我也想要给予你足够表达敬意的、光明正大的对待方式。”他没有给自己妹妹再提出任何异议的机会，第一时间转头望向野兽，“你能帮我送Erik出去吗？”  
野兽避开了来自魔形女的视线，他向Charles点了点头，随即默默朝Erik作出引领的礼节姿势。

最后的深深注视之后，Erik无声退出房间。  
他没有留下任何道别词。道别词通常属于那些无关痛痒的人。

4  
重逢能够带来多少喜悦，那么，离别就会留下多少不舍与失落。  
明明只是少了一个人，这个房间蓦地空旷如同少了一个世界。一切变得如此安静，就连出于虚弱而连绵不绝的脑内噪音仿佛都不愿陪伴的悄悄消退。

Charles告诉自己，他必须尽早处理Raven的问题。但他没能说服自己。苏醒后的全部精力在一瞬间枯竭，他疲倦得靠在床头，恨不得让自己停留在一分钟之前的那个世界。  
“你甚至隐瞒了他的副将对你造成的伤害和后果。”Raven努力抑制情绪的声线里，依旧透漏出一丝怨怼。  
Charles垂眼望向被单下，自己无法通过知觉，只能靠视觉来确认还存在着的双腿。  
他当然不能让Erik知道真相，这件事对于他自己的打击已经足够大了，由此可见，这对Erik来说会有多更难接受。  
“Raven，谢谢你刚才并没有戳穿我。”  
Raven的表情终于稍稍缓和：“我只是不希望做出让你无法原谅的事情。”  
闻言Charles抬头，借着这个机会，“Raven，你那么了解我，就该知道我不会赞同你通过武力的方式、难以想象数量的双方牺牲，来追寻希望渺茫的胜利。”他可以选择更强势的方式来阻止这场即将发生的战争，可他希望他的妹妹同他站在同一边。  
然而，Raven的关注点并不在眼下最紧张的局势上。  
“Charles，”她用不加掩饰地不甘表情另起话题，“告诉我，为什么Lehnsherr对你来说是特别的？我想要知道原因。究竟发生了什么，才会让他变得那么不一样？”  
Charles听到对方在脑海喊出的“我也可以让那些事在我们之间发生一遍”，他不得不用最严肃认真地态度来对待这个问题。不过，在思考答案时，他才第一次正面面对这个答案——  
“这不是发生了什么事的原因，Raven。当你在一个玫瑰花园里注意到一片新叶上的露珠，你觉得那露珠比所有的花朵更美丽，这时，有一个人忽然伸手恰恰在一簇鲜花中抚向那片新叶，于是你莫名被打动。像这样的小细节看起来是发生了一件什么事，但实际，如果是别人在这时候抚摸新叶，你的感受会是截然不同的。鲜花的盛开需要泥土和水，需要种子，但人的情感并不是鲜花，有时她什么都不需要，有时给她全世界也没用。”  
Charles使用了最柔软的语调，但他知道自己最后那句暗示有多无情。他明白自己改变不了顽固妹妹的想法，如果Raven不愿意相信自己错误识别了亲情和爱情，至少，Charles不能让对方看到一丝虚幻的希望。  
心灵感应者默默感受着空气中弥漫开来的带着痛和困惑的伤心。

良久，Raven抬头露出平复情绪后的脸孔：“Charles，Lehnsherr配不上你。”  
这一说辞，和Charles的感受恰恰相反。  
曾经，Charles从来没有明确想过要当一个好人，只是在小时候感受了太多痛苦，共感让他觉得自己必须为这些痛苦做些什么。而当他遇到Erik之后，他开始想要变得更好。如果他能够拥有Erik的爱，他就必须有足够配得上这份幸运的美好。  
“Raven，我不知道Erik配不配得上我，我只在乎，我配不配拥有他。”  
对一个人的深情，往往是对另一个人的绝情。但对一个人的绝情，有时却是帮助对方的唯一选择。Charles以毫无保留的坦白面对自己的妹妹。  
Raven深深隐藏情绪，她平静注视向Charles的眼睛：“你知道你们没法在一起。”  
“事实上我和他也不曾分离过。”  
“——即便你们站在战场的两边？”  
“不，Raven，”Charles意识到他们重新回归至当前最重要的话题，“这里没有战场。”他郑重申明，“自由联盟可以为了平等的权利而战斗，不惜生命的代价，但绝对不该有无意义的流血。武力不能解决所有问题。事实上，我们需要的不是军队的起义，而是思想的革命。”  
“Charles，你太理想主义了。”Raven质疑地挑眉，“话又说回来，即便我们可以不出兵，现在这也已经不是我们所能决定的了。Lehnsherr的军队就在山下，等他们兵力调配得差不多，他就会攻山，我们退无可退。”  
“我们有退路。”  
Raven本能反弹，“我们没有必要退让。”她甚至没关心一下他们的退路在哪里。  
Charles加以游说：“并不是退让，我们可以以退为进。”  
“我不知道什么叫以退为进，Charles，我只知道，这个基地是好不容易建造起来的，我们绝对不能放弃这里！”  
“可如果放弃这里可以让我们得到更多呢？”

为了在毫无意识的半年之后能更快地跟上时局，Charles与Raven谈话的同时，通过心灵感应联系了Hank。自由联盟一直关注着帝国各地关于奴隶境况的消息，这些消息通常能帮助他们拯救陷于危机或者绝境的奴隶，而另一些时候，这些消息则能起到更大的作用。

“如果鲜血和牺牲是难免的，”Charles用低沉到几乎不可听闻的音调自喃般道出这个让人难以接受，却又不得不接受的前提，“至少，它们应该是值得付出的代价。我们不是要击败敌人，我们需要唤醒对手。”  
“你以为你能‘唤醒’Lehnsherr？还是你希望你能‘唤醒’他？”Raven不觉使用了略带奚落的口吻来发泄自己的不满，她在失言后才反应过来，愧疚地反省，“……对不起，Charles。这不是我想说的。”  
“没关系，Raven。你担心你的无心之言会伤害我，因为你认为Erik不会改变自己的立场，但我不会被这句话伤到，因为，我的确怀有这样的希望。”  
“为什么你总是能抱有希望？”Raven茫然而不解地问，她显然很想知道——  
“假设，我强制把你软禁在这里，自由联盟的人也都不愿接受退让的方案，选择主动出击，你会怎么做？”  
Charles不假思索：“即便不得不对自己的同伴使用能力，我也会阻止你们。”  
“可是，你答应过我，绝对不会在控制我。自由联盟的大家对你的尊敬也出于你不会那么滥用自己的能力。”  
“我宁愿成为一个食言的小人，或者一个罪人，也不愿成为一个明明可以救无数生命却只选择保护自己名誉从而牺牲他人的伪善绅士。”Charles肯定地说，没有丝毫犹豫。

片刻的沉默。  
“……为什么你总是那么明确自己想要什么，不想要什么？”  
Raven原本坚决的语气此刻越来越轻软，在这么提问的时候，下意识泄露出一丝求助的意味。  
“因为我感受过太多的人生，或许我的实际年龄已经几百岁了。” Charles用曾经最大的痛苦说笑，他扬起最温柔的微笑，伸手示意对方靠近床边，“Raven，你是我的小妹妹，你还太年轻，当你拥有足够的经历之后，你就会懂得很多道理。到时候，你也会清楚，自己真正想要的是什么，而另一些则是你误以为自己想要的。”他暗示着说。  
Raven的眼中闪过一丝不赞同，不过，他们谁都没有言明。在稍作迟疑后，如今自由联盟的重要负责人之一动摇了自己的决定。  
“可是，我们真的来得及‘以退为进’吗？我们被围住了。”  
“我们不可能被围住，我们有Kurt这样的瞬移者。”  
Raven讶异挑了下眉，“可是，自由联盟现在有三千人，夜行者没有办法一下子转移那么多人。”  
“只要给他一定时间的话，他可以做到。”  
“我们没有那么多时间。Lehnsherr他们极有可能已经知道了我们攻城的计划，即便原本他们可能还需要花上两到三天的时间来组织部队，如今意识到局势紧迫，他们很可能明天就会抢占先机发动袭击。”  
“不，Erik不会在还没准备好的情况下随便开战。”Charles对此很肯定，“他知道自由联盟一定不会攻城。”  
Raven本能张嘴欲言，但最终忍了下来。  
“相反，Erik有可能会察觉到我们的离开。”Charles因为这一可能性而微微皱眉陷入沉思。  
Raven撇嘴：“察觉到又怎样？再说了，我们总不能一辈子躲下去吧？”  
“我们当然会有其他的行动。这是Erik越迟发现我们的消失，对我们越有利的原因。”  
“我们会有什么行动？”  
“这行动后果很严重，”Charles并不想转移责任，事实上，如果行动失败，或者即便行动取得某种成功，他们也一定会付出很大代价，他不准备让任何人和他一起分担这样的责任，但无论如何，他不能独自作出决定。在脑内心灵感应了一番，Charles望向Raven，“等Logan，Ororo和Hank来了之后，我们再详细讨论。”

没一会儿，自由联盟的另外三位主要骨干走进房间。  
“Chuck，刚听说你从昏睡中醒过来，就发现你的情人来看你了，刚才他可真是闹出不小的动静。”前著名大盗还没坐定便如此寒暄终于从昏迷中醒来的心灵感应者。  
Charles忍不住扶额。让他最难接受的不是这并无恶意的调侃，而是他察觉到的，自己竟然因为这场大动静而莫名产生的得意之情。

5  
悬空的钢笔慢慢移动起来，它在莎草纸上流利写出一连串秀逸的花体字母。  
站在这页莎草纸面前控制着钢笔的Erik默默注视向呈现在纸上的文字。  
这是Stryker伯爵正在隔壁所写就的，能够感应此刻在隔壁书房被使用钢笔的Erik模拟着那支钢笔的运动方式，以此重现对方的书写内容。  
可以说，这是Erik对目的不明贵族的基本戒备。他没有花很多的心思来查这个人，但如果对方要写信的话，迫不得己，Erik只能保证被发现的隐私自己绝对不会再让第三个人知道。毕竟，他不得不使用一定的方法确保Stryker伯爵不会对自己的军队带来不利。  
如果眼下这封信是给自由联盟的密函，Erik绝对不会让对方有机会送出信去。

……但出乎他意料的，这封信似乎是给他的？

/Erik，  
请理解这封唐突的信件，但我必须提醒你，Stryker伯爵对你们别有目的……/

为什么Stryker会伪造一封对自己不利的信？  
Erik狐疑地继续看下去。

/……Stryker伯爵是一名实验狂人，他拥有一间秘密实验室……/

熟悉的字迹让他的脑海闪过一道灵光。  
曾经，他赞美过那个人俊逸的书写……突然得出的结论让Erik猛地一震。  
这一刻，帝国的将军根本不在乎信件里所要传递的信息，对他来说，此时世上最重要的是写信的那个人。  
虽然那个人是Stryker，但他一定不是Stryker！

Erik第一时间往隔壁的书房快步赶过去。  
对于一个心灵感应者能做到一些什么的问题，在意识到自己的对手X教授有这一变种能力之后，Erik就详细研究过。他知道只要足够强大，心灵感应者能够完全潜入另一个人的大脑，直接控制他的所有行为。Erik并未看到有人施展过这种能力，但是，他曾见过Charles写字。字如其人，他不认为除了Charles之外，还有谁能写出如此漂亮的文字。  
没有敲门的情况下，Erik直接闯入了这间书房。

房间里正在写信的男人抬起头来，他拥有Stryker伯爵身形外貌，但这一刻却又有截然不同的感觉。  
如果这世上只有唯一一个人，是Erik随时能认出的，那么，那个人一定是Charles Xavier。

“Charles？”Erik轻声念出这个名字。  
注视向他的目光，有如同反射阳光海面的柔软和温暖。  
Stryker伯爵——准确地说，是Charles向Erik微笑：“Erik，我们又见面了。”  
“为什么你只是选择给我留言？”这并不是抱怨，然而，如果不是Erik在监视Stryker，他差点就错过了见到Charles的机会。  
面对他的问题，Charles的脸上透漏出一丝愧疚的歉意，“Erik，我们现在立场不同，又恰逢两军交手之际，或许不见面是更好的方式。”他轻轻放下手中的钢笔，步下有台阶的椅子来到Erik的面前。  
“如果我们不应该见面，我可以闭上眼睛。Charles，留下来陪我一会儿。”  
Erik的强词夺理换来Charles轻笑出声。明明那是Stryker的笑脸，Stryker的笑声，却只让Erik看到自己灵魂伴侣最美丽的笑意。

Charles在片刻自然的安静相视后，终于想起正事来，“Erik，这次特地‘前来’，我是为了提醒你：Stryker伯爵这个人很危险，他一直在对变种人进行秘密实验，想要找到能够制造出变种人的方法。他的目的是为了自己拥有无敌的奴隶，而他会使用邪恶手段来秘密抓捕变种人，他对你，包括你的变种人手下企图不良，正打算随时趁虚而入。”可以侵入他人大脑的心灵感应者简洁叙述，接着，微微的停顿，声音轻缓而迟疑下来，看起来他觉得自己不该给Erik任何会影响到他们双方对峙局势的引导性的建议，“无论如何，请你务必小心Stryker伯爵。”  
“Charles，我知道你只是出于关心，才特意提醒。”Erik声音轻柔，但语调肯定地向对方保证。  
Charles重新微笑起来。  
“事实上，我是出于人道主义才会前来提醒，”心灵控制者故作正经地说，不过很快一改口吻，坦率而诚实，“但最初的时候，我是因为担心你，才会调查了莫名殷勤邀请你的Stryker伯爵。”  
顺着对方的用词，Erik装模作样着误解：“你在担心殷勤邀请我的Stryker伯爵对我心生爱慕？”  
他的调情换来对方无论用怎样的脸孔，看起来都如此甜美的笑容。  
“别揭穿我，Erik。”

“对了，Charles，跟我过来。”  
Erik忽然想起很重要的事情……好吧，或许并不是那么重要。但不管怎么说，当他收到那被成为“巧克力”的甜食礼物时，的确非常认真想过要怎么才能让喜欢甜品的Charles品尝到。听说那些巧克力的可存放日期很长，于是，Erik随身携带了两个多月。上次见面由于突如其来的恐惧，他给忘了巧克力的事情，这一次，当然不能错过这个机会。

“我希望你会喜欢。”  
据说很容易受温度影响融化的巧克力运气不错地遭遇到冬季，Erik心满意足地看着Charles将手工切割的巧克力放入嘴中。  
“Erik，你是怎么做到在见我之前，忍住没有把所有的巧克力全都吃掉的？”Charles笑着使用修辞手法赞美口中的美味。  
“这的确很难。”Erik配合着一本正经回答，“但只要想到你，我就做到了。”  
“……我真遗憾现在我没法吻你，Erik。”  
“没关系，Charles，我们可以攒到下一次见面的时候。”

事实上，Erik很怀疑他们下一次见面会是怎样的状况。  
他们是不是会在战场上相见，面对必须你死我亡的局面？  
这是Erik把他们每一次的相遇都当成最后一次来珍惜的原因，他极尽缠绵或灼热，唯恐这是最后的机会。

“Charles，你愿意陪我下盘棋吗？”  
夕阳的余辉向雕花桧木窗框后悄悄撤退，又有一个白昼过去。时间无可阻止，但Erik努力试着挽留。  
Charles在稍稍的迟疑后扬起半说笑的笑容，“Erik，你知道我愿意为你做任何事。”与此同时，他又是如此真挚。

Erik不觉想起他们曾经的那场婚礼，当时的貌合神离。在大教堂里，神父面前，他们相互说着“我愿意”，却比不上此刻无声交换的一个轻浅对视。

“太好了，终于有机会让我一雪前耻。”Erik故意说，“过去半年我每天都在修行自己的棋艺，你最好要有被打败的觉悟，Charles。”  
闻言Charles笑起来：“如果我现在说，我们下盘九子直棋，Erik，你会哭吗？”  
“可惜不行，这儿只有象棋。”Erik心有余悸地回答。  
Charles点头接受这一状况：“也许下次我们可以玩九子直棋。”  
“我会从今晚开始新的修行。”  
相对于Erik郑重其事的态度，Charles假意表达着受伤：“Erik，你就必须要赢了我才行吗？”

……也许这也不仅仅说玩笑之词。  
他们必须要有一个胜负，这不单纯在一盘棋局之上。Erik不得不意识到。

自己必须要赢吗？他问自己。  
他的信念如此，并不能因为对手是Charles就背弃自己相信的世界。只是，他必须要赢吗？

“我愿意输给你，Charles，在我尽了全力的情况下。”Erik凝视向对方的眼睛说。

他们终于相互交换了真正的“我愿意”。

Charles没有再说什么。他安静微笑。语言在他和Erik之间通常是多余的。这和他是心灵感应者本身没有一点关系。  
“这次，我们以什么作赌注为好？”心灵感应者饶有兴致地另起话题。  
Erik从来不是一个赌徒，他不擅长这一套。“你来决定吧？”  
Charles很快说：“谁失去一颗棋子，就脱去一件衣服。”  
Erik真没想到内在实际很纯情的对方能道出这等挑逗台词，不过很快，他察觉这是一个陷阱——  
“不行，Charles。我的眼睛永远忠诚于你的身体，我没有兴趣见识Stryker伯爵衣服下有什么。”  
面对这一番义正言辞的申明，Charles用审视的目光耐心上下端详他。  
“你真的没有在笑。”最终，心灵感应者点评道。  
Erik对于这个指出觉得理所当然：“我当然没有在笑。”  
“所以，”Charles点着头得出结论，“你的确不是在说笑话，Erik。你的确是对Stryker伯爵衣服下面有什么不感兴趣。”  
“……而你则在说笑话，对吗？”Erik眨了好一会儿眼睛。他想不明白对方为什么需要花费一番逻辑推理的功夫才能得出自己对Stryker伯爵没兴趣的答案。  
Charles终于再次开怀地笑出声来。  
“不，Erik，说笑话的真凶是你。你总是在说笑话，所以我才会每次和你在一起的时候，就不停的笑。”  
Erik不自觉柔和下眼神，“我天生不会说笑话，”他深深望向对方，“上天在我出生是赋予我的能力是一早注定的，为了让我在遇到你之后，能够使你永远快乐。”

6  
Charles在刚从梦中醒来的过程中，就察觉到了异样。  
那是非同寻常的安静。他的脑海里没有任何声音，但这种悄无声息与他一贯使用的思想屏蔽效果不同。已经很久不需要依靠动作来集中精力的心灵感应者疑惑地伸手比向自己的太阳穴，他试着想使用自己的能力，最终，却丝毫感受不到一丝能力的存在。  
就已知的变种人能力来说，没有人能那么悄无声息夺走他的心灵感应，而曾经所被戴上屏蔽头盔，其作用也完全不能同此刻的空洞相比拟。  
有一刻，Charles因为这突如其来的状况而一惊，随即，他发现自己感觉到了双腿的知觉。

记忆的画面闪回。就在昨天，Hank研制出一种治愈药来。“我不确定这是否能帮助到你的腿，但它拥有神经修复的功能。”Charles当然愿意一试，即便会失望，也好过从开始就没有一丝可能性。而现在，他大概也知道这种药的副作用。  
没有办法凭能力来召唤其他人的心灵感应者从床上起身。他的床边放着新制的轮椅，这是过去几天他行动的主要工具。不过此刻，Charles没有求助轮椅，他用自己可以有所控制的双腿站立，扶着床沿试着走动。卧床过久的身体终于在最近几日从虚弱无力中渐渐复苏，但已经半年多没有使用过的双腿一时难以承受一个人的体重，Charles才走了两步，便不小心重重摔倒在地。  
房间的门在没有敲响的情况下被打开。Raven走进来。  
“Charles，你没事吧？”  
Charles并不是特别介意对方看到自己摔倒在地的狼狈姿态，但他注意到自己长久以来对妹妹逾矩的纵容是导致对方与自己过于亲密以至于混淆了情感的主要原因之一，这让他刻意提醒：“Raven，我的妹妹一定懂得进入一间卧室的礼仪。”  
“抱歉，Charles。”Raven金色的眼眸中透出一丝受伤，她一边上前提供帮助一边解释，“过去半年你没有办法应门，我已经习惯了直接进入。”  
“看来我们是时候养成新习惯了。”Charles婉拒了对方想要拉起自己的手，他依靠着好些天完全感受不到的双腿的力气自己站起身来。  
Raven惊喜地说：“Hank的药真的有用！太好了，Charles！我们快告诉Hank！”  
“这个药物好像有一些小小的副作用，我们的确最好尽快和Hank确认。”  
“什么副作用？”Raven担心地问，“你已经让Hank过来了？”她从陪伴心灵感应者多年的经验中那么猜测。  
Charles默默摇了摇头，“Raven，能不能麻烦你将Hank请来？”  
“难道？”Raven因为不言而喻的答案而害怕地瞪大了眼睛。她没有继续问下去，而是迅速离开房间找人去。

大概在一个小时后，他们确认了具体情况。  
“也就是说，这种药物是有药效的，如果服药，Charles就能行动自如，但暂时失去心灵感应的能力，而如果不服药，Charles的能力能恢复，双腿却没有办法使用？”Raven总结她并不甘心接受的现实。  
Hank遗憾用最简洁的方式进行概括，“Charles只能从双腿和心灵感应的能力之间二选一。”Raven的失望让他愧疚地低下头。  
相对于Raven的失落，Charles倒是能够接受这样的局面，至少，这比他永远不能走路要好很多。“虽然我不能同时拥有这两种能力，但却可以随时改变选择。Hank，真的很感谢你。”  
“别那么说，Charles。我没有办法治愈你……”  
Charles肯定打断他们的医生，“Hank，你已经给了我最大的自由度。事实上，”说到这里，他低声轻缓下语气，“对于接下来的计划，我更希望自己是一个非变种人。”  
他正计划让非变种人挺身而出与他一起战斗，作为一个变种人，Charles觉得自己的这一行为很自私。毕竟，他拥有足够的能力来保护自己，这样的他却要求没有这种能力的非变种人同自己并肩作战，这本身听起来就相当不公平。而如果，他没有办法确保自己的安全，那么，他就必须拥有和其他非变种人一样的觉悟。尽管这一想法带着想要逃避责任的懦弱和虚伪，可Charles依旧更愿意在这一刻当一个非变种人。与此同时，他能够站立起来也相当重要。他很可能会与Erik遭遇，他不希望对方察觉到真相，为此背负他双腿残疾的愧疚，而他也希望自己能以最完美的形象来面对对方，他希望在Erik眼中的Charles足够好，并不是一个残障人士。

“Hank，请继续为我提供这种药剂。”  
“不，Charles，”Raven在反应过来Charles的要求后第一时间反对，“除非你保证到时你不前往现场，不然，你必须拥有保护自己的能力！”  
“Raven，并不是所有人都有能力保护自己，所以，为什么我必须有？”Charles轻轻反问。  
“因为你……”  
Raven本能脱口，没有心灵感应Charles也知道对方想说“因为你不一样”，让他欣慰的是，他的妹妹在道出口前已经反省着吞咽下了自己有失公平的说辞。  
“Raven，你放心，到时候我会……”Hank安抚着开口。他没能够说完，半掩的卧室门被敲响，打断了他们的谈话。

兴匆匆走进房间的人是Scott，他的手里拿着一封信。“Alex找到了足够牵制Lehnsherr的办法！”  
最初来到自由联盟得知兄长身份的Scott曾蓄意无视自己的哥哥好几周。毕竟，在他看来，他的哥哥不该对他有所隐瞒，还害得他吃了一番苦头才接触到自由联盟。当然，之后他们兄弟就顺利和好如初了。负责潜伏在都城的Alex Summers校尉定期会将有价值的情报送到自由联盟。为了避免被皇帝的情人兼心腹Frost女伯爵察觉，Charles并不会和Alex通过心灵感应交流，他们使用的是密码通信，而来自Alex的信件，Scott总是第一时间阅读到。  
显而易见，这一次Alex带来了足够有用的消息。  
“我们不是正在担心Lehnsherr会察觉到我们的调动和计划？Alex找到了让Lehnsherr绝对顾不上我们的重大秘密。”Scott兴奋说了好半天才发现Charles正站立在原地，他惊喜挑眉，“教授！你的腿好了？”  
“Hank找到了让我能行动自如的办法。”Charles含糊解说了自己双腿的情况，他的注意力全部集中在Alex带来的消息之上。Alex找到了能够让Erik完全顾不上他们的秘密，那是否意味着那个秘密将对Lehnsherr造成很大的打击？“Scott，Alex的信里说了什么？”  
Scott重新沉浸回对新发现的振奋情绪中：“Lehnsherr对我们的穷追猛打主要是为了效忠帝国，效忠皇帝——可如果，皇帝是杀死Lehnsherr母亲的真凶，他还会那么做吗？”  
Charles怔了怔，他下意识上前一步：“Scott，你说什么？Erik的母亲怎么会是皇帝陛下杀死的？”  
“Alex见过了当时陪伴在皇帝身边的护卫，他很确定。那时候Sebastian Shaw还不过只是一支起义军的首领，他在招募各种变种人和他一起造反，为了能够激起变种人对非变种人的仇恨，看中Lehnsherr能力的Shaw故意杀死了Lehnsherr的母亲，并嫁祸给非变种人，这才让Lehnsherr决定加入他的队伍。Alex现在有人证能证明这一点，而我们甚至也不需要说服Lehnsherr真的相信我们，只要他对他母亲的死因起疑，一旦分心调查，我们这边的行动就会安全更多。”

“不，我们不能让Erik知道这件事。”  
Charles第一时间否决了这一提案。他一向不赞成这种以攻击个人的方式来打击一支光明正大作战部队的方式，但同时，他也知道自己有私心，因为他害怕Erik为了替母亲复仇作出危害到自身的鲁莽举动。Charles了解Erik，被予以信任的人背叛，并且还是那么多年都没能放下的仇恨，Erik一定会实施复仇。可他的对手是帝国的皇帝，他没有胜算。

“我们的转移很顺利，”Charles说，“Erik的部队现在还没有动静，即便此刻他们反应过来，也已经不会有太大影响，我们没有必要再使这种手段。”  
身旁的Raven一脸思索与迟疑的不确定，“Charles，这不正是把Lehnsherr拉到我们这边的好机会？”她显然并不真的欢迎这位帝国将军的投诚，但还是轻声提醒Charles，“你说Lehnsherr对非变种人的偏见出于他母亲的死亡，如果让他知道真相，他肯定会彻底改变立场。”  
Charles沉默良久。这并不是因为他在思考，事实上，从一开始他就很明确自己的立场。  
“也许自由联盟有不少人是走投无路才不得不奋起反击，但我更希望Erik出于对人权的尊重站到我们这一边，而不是出于仇恨。”  
他不能利用Erik的仇恨来操纵对方作出对自己有利的选择，这不是X教授会做的事，而属于Erik的Charles，他更是会盲目愚蠢到用不顾一切的笨拙手段，来保护他最重要的灵魂伴侣免于危害……即便这会让某一天终于得知真相的人怨恨他……

“请答应我的请求，”Charles对在场的三人郑重开口，“关于这个秘密，暂时不要再让更多人知道了。”

7  
当十二月的阳光从东边的地平线缓缓爬近，皇帝陛下的驭国宫前，广场上渐渐聚集起人群。  
这些平时早已开始一天辛劳工作的匠人、工人，以及小贩，他们的手里拿着由细竹竿和粗布制作的标语牌，神色肃然，一个个右手的手臂上缠着红色布条。东风方向吹来的风带着这片大陆深处的寒意，把妇女们的头巾吹得猎猎作响。守在驭国宫宫殿正门的皇室禁卫军已将兵刃出鞘，严守以待。  
这是被Azazel送回都城的Erik首先在这个熟悉城市所看到的画面。他的军队还来不及返回都城，当他意识到帝国之都正风雨欲来。温彻斯特山上的自由联盟组织凭空消失的武装队伍，此刻应该就在这个城市里。

Erik的目光四下搜寻了一下。在广场南侧稍稍偏远处的小巷巷口挂着一块学堂的木牌。平日，这里大概是孩子们上课的地方，不过今天，偶尔有大人送进小巷的孩子年纪小到应该还不能上课。Erik在微微迟疑后，迈步往小巷走去。  
人群的喧哗声在Erik经过小巷转角后稍稍消退，相反，Erik从那扇敞开的木头大门内听到里面传来的婴孩的笑声。那还不止一个孩子，这让Erik在踏进木门的时候不觉好奇了一番。下一刻，他被呈现在眼前的出其不意的画面弄得一愣。  
这是一所简陋的非变种人学校。进门是露天的天井。内堂木头的梁柱架起偏矮的瓦砾屋顶，那就是一间教室。当然，让Erik讶异愣住的，不是这一环境，或者这一环境里闹哄哄的一堆孩子，而是坐在教室门口的Charles。后者的怀里抱着两个没几个月大的婴儿。

Erik有想象过类似的画面：在一个更舒适的房间里，有和煦的阳光从窗户斜斜照落在深色的地毯上，Charles坐在法兰绒的椅子里，怀抱着他和Erik的孩子，然后抬头望向Erik，露出让阳光失色的微笑。  
现实和他的想象有所出入。微弱的阳光中，他看到的是飞舞的尘埃，Charles坐在做功粗糙的木质长凳上，他的左手臂弯里抱着一个孩子，膝盖上还有另一个，右手拿着一根接连在装有牛奶陶碗的芦苇杆，芦苇杆的另一端被细布包着，此刻正小心送入怀中婴儿的嘴中供对方吮吸。  
Erik不觉想起自己第一次见到Charles的场景。雕梁画栋，富丽堂皇的宴会厅中，穿着华丽礼服，并精饰了妆容的Xavier家小少爷从母亲的身后优雅走上前，对他露出只漫不经心便以轻易拨动人心的甜美笑容。Erik知道，不管自己最初对Charles品行的误解有多深，第一眼的惊艳是毋庸置疑的。但现在，他觉得自己看到了更美丽的对方。他在对方目光中找到的温暖，足够让他挨过整个冰川世纪。

Charles对于Erik的到来显然有所预料，他的脸上没有透漏出一丝意外的神情，抬头望向Erik的时候，只是如水的安宁与平和。  
“这对双胞胎的母亲产后大出血，她没能来得及抱一抱自己的孩子，也没来得及给他们起名字。”心灵感应者没头没脑地开口，“他们的父亲倒是曾经给自己儿子起过一个名字，他说如果生下来的是男孩，就叫做Pietro。他没来得及给女孩起名字，因为就在他妻子临盆前两个月，他在工作中忽然倒地身亡。”  
Erik就已知的现状猜测：“他们的父亲是染布工坊的工人？”  
Charles默默点了点头，“就是那两个月内连续死了七个工人的工坊。”他继续安静说下去：“因为这对双胞胎变成了孤儿，他们在出生后就被其他工坊的工人联合抚养。可是，因为工人们认为工坊的新染色剂有毒，不肯在未经检查的情况下继续工作，由于他们的罢工行为，并且由于他们是非变种人，五十六个工人被法庭裁决有罪，全部被贬为奴隶。这对双胞胎重新失去了照顾他们的家人。”

这当然也是Erik已经知道的情报。准确来说，这一事件目前是帝国最引人关注的新闻。一群罢工的非变种人被量刑过重，帝国近乎暴政。那五十六个工人拥有众多家人朋友，同时，更拥有被他们的遭遇激发出长久以来对非帝国非变种人政策不满和愤懑的平民支持者。围攻帝国皇帝宫殿的示威活动从两天前开始，群众们打响的口号是恢复五十六名工人的自由身，但他们想要得到的，显然是更多的平等和尊重。  
Erik有认为妄想图谋更多的那些非变种人就是一群没有敬畏心的刁民，与此同时他又觉得，或许不该有人成为奴隶，因为奴隶的悲惨命运是任何人都不应得的。  
帝国的将军知道自己在被自由联盟的精神领袖所影响，但是，Charles的存在让Erik只希望这个拥有Charles的世界能够更加美好，他无法抗拒用更为温和的方式来看待所有问题。  
——例如说眼前的这两个孩子。

“他们现在由谁抚养？”Erik语带隐约的怜悯和担忧。  
“他们由一对同情两人身世遭遇的鞋匠夫妻暂时收养。在昨天，鞋匠先生在示威抗议活动中和禁卫军发生肢体冲突，他被打成重伤，并失去了一条手臂，他的妻子正在医疗所陪伴他。”  
Erik思索良久：“即便那名鞋匠康复，没有手的鞋匠也就失去了维生工具，他们能怎么养活这对双胞胎？”  
长凳上的Charles抬头安静地注视向Erik的眼睛：“我也想担心这对双胞胎，但拥有这类命运的孩子太多了，我们根本担心不过来。”

从来没有喝过母乳的双胞胎终于被牛奶喂饱，当他们满足闭上眼睛休息的时候，Charles把两个孩子分别交给了一旁的一个大人和一个大男孩。  
“Juan，这些孩子就麻烦你照顾了。”Charles对那个大人说。  
这些大小不一的孩子并不是来学校上课的，他们的父母正在广场上举行示威活动，没有人知道他们会遭遇怎样的暴力镇压，大人们都把孩子送到了学校，希望至少自己的孩子远离残暴政权。

而Charles显然并不准备远离危险。  
准确地说，或许他是这场抗议活动的发起人之一。Erik不确定X教授时候直接参与了活动的策划，但X教授散播的平权思想，绝对是此次示威活动的精神向导。  
Erik看着对方从长凳上站起身，将一条红色丝带系在自己的手臂上。单手让他没有办法绑紧带子，Charles望向Erik：“Erik，你能帮我一下吗？”  
他请求帝国委派来对抗平权组织的将军为他系上代表此次平权示威活动精神的红丝带。  
Erik默默低头为对方打上绳结。  
“谢谢你，Erik。”  
Charles注视向他的目光柔软到沁出甜味。  
Erik轻轻握起对方的手，俯身施以吻手礼。“我知道你应该得到更尊重的礼节方式，但我太想吻你了，原谅我，Charles。”  
“我喜欢你的这个吻。”Charles轻声回答，对不自觉露出的微笑毫无掩饰之意，“我也想念它。”

他们一起走出了学校。  
Erik赶回皇都是为了追踪自由联盟的武装队伍。他是一个军人，哪里有战场，哪里就会有他。可是，现在他看到的不是一支拥有武器的军队，他无法决定自己该如何行动。  
当Charles往广场走去，并穿过人群走到示威队伍最前方的时候，Erik只默默跟在了对方的身边。

“从我们一见面起，我就瞒了你很多事。”Charles突如其来地飞来一笔。  
Erik疑惑瞥向对方。  
Charles转头望着他的眼睛，“你是不是很生气，Erik？”  
Erik不明白Charles为什么重提那么久之前的事。“事实上我的确很生气，”他回答，“但就像你说过的那样，你说对你来说，最容易的事就是原谅我，同样，对我来说，这世上第二容易的事就是原谅你。”  
Charles不觉被引起好奇心：“对你来说，第一容易的是什么？”  
“对我来说，最容易的事就是，永远爱你。”  
Charles在微愣后泛红了脸颊，他没有像平时那样露出不由自主的笑来，但这并不表示他不被打动。“Erik，别在那么严肃的场合下，说出这种听了让我除了想和你在一起之外，就没空想其他事情的情话。”  
“你知道这不只是情话。”  
他曾为两人注定不能在一起而绝望，但如今终于感受到只要心意相通，一切都将足够。  
Erik低头聆听自己的灵魂伴侣在微微的沉默后轻声而肯定的回答。“我知道。”

事实上，稍微谨慎用逻辑来推理一下，Erik就能发现，会莫名提及曾经隐瞒秘密的事情，并对此显得如此担忧的Charles，应该是又瞒了他某些事情。但他没有追问或者暗自深究。他是一个善于学习的人，一旦接受了一个教训，就不会在有重蹈覆辙的可能性。可是，面对Charles，即便曾经被对方欺瞒，Erik也还是愿意无条件地相信对方。

“Charles，你能允许我将我的斗篷披在你的肩上吗？”  
寒冷的北风吹过，Erik不得不担忧望向衣着单薄的心灵感应者。  
他没来得及得到对方的回答。一阵轻微的骚动声中，都城的护卫军士兵列队整齐地从广场西侧的街道出现，他们小跑着，迅速包围了广场上的示威人群。

三天里，第一次有皇室禁卫军之外的帝国军队出现。他们身穿泛着寒光的坚硬盔甲，手中是已经出鞘的尖锐武器。

8  
帝国之都佛斯特城并不是一个特别大的城镇，而每一个居民，总是有着很多相识的人。  
Charles右边的中年妇女显然认识此刻正拿着长矛对准人群的护卫军士兵。  
“Johnny，还记得你从我家苹果树上不小心掉下来摔伤腿的时候，只有我的腰那么高。想不到，你长得那么快，转眼就已经大到敢用武器来来对准手无寸铁的平民了。”  
被用严厉说辞数落的年轻士兵脸上闪过愧疚和不安，但他下意识紧张地转动了一下手中的武器，用呆板生硬的语调说：“Armstrong夫人，请你们立即离开广场，不然，命令在身，我们也别无选择。”

广场上对峙的双方，原本不应该是敌人。他们是同胞，是邻居，是朋友。现在，他们之中的一方是镇压的帝国士兵，而另一方，则是手无寸铁的平民。  
护卫军的各小队卫士长显然已经得到统领的命令，在所有的护卫军就位后，卫士长下令进行驱逐。  
包围驭国宫的示威人群发生骚动。当有武器击打或者刺中他的身体，人们没有办法忍下痛楚的喊叫和本能的逃避退缩，但他们仍旧用血肉之躯坚持最顽固的不甘退让。

越是残暴的压迫，越是能激起更有力、更奋不顾身的反击。  
Charles一直懂得这个道理。他知道仅凭区区两三千没有经过训练的民间力量，自由联盟无法和帝国的军队相抗衡。想要得到能让帝国不得不正面对话的机会，他们就必须依靠更扎实的基础。要让所有处于不平等地位的非变种人平民都站出来，有时，鲜血是必要的代价……但他宁愿自己流血，而不是看着别人流血。  
遭打乱的示威人群中，一个还没有成年的男孩被推倒在地，也许他并没有父母，不然，他的父母一定不会允许自己那么年幼的孩子站在最锋利的兵刃前。惯性中的长矛急速刺向地上男孩毫无保护的脆弱身体。  
位置关系，赶不及救下男孩的Charles伸手想要去抓住矛头。他宁愿失去自己的双手，也不能眼睁睁看着一个年轻的孩子失去自己的生命。  
——不过，在他还没来得及行动前，那尖锐的长矛忽然曲折了方向，并一段段断裂。  
除了拥有金属控制能力的变种人，没有人能做到这件事。Charles本能讶异地望向身边帝国的将军。

Charles当然一早便预计到了Erik的出现。那个人是Erik Lehnsherr，他那么敏锐而智慧，自由联盟全员转移到都城的动向也许能暂时瞒过他的耳目，但都城的抗议示威活动肯定会引起他的注意。Erik拥有的部队不是自由联盟所能比拟的，但人数的众多是优势同时也是劣势，它让Erik的部队没有办法像自由联盟使用的方法那样瞬移回都城，Erik来不及班师回朝，他只能自己先回到都城。  
Charles很放心让Erik找到自己。这不是战场，即便他失去能力，他也敢保证Erik不会伤害自己——然而，他没想过，Erik会在这场就Erik的立场来说，类似“暴动”的活动中，救下一个参与“暴动”人。

护卫军的人并没能从这一变种能力认出Erik。事实上，比起遭受残害的平民的恐惧，挥动利器的人更为惊慌。他们之中只有极其少数的人在战场上杀死过入侵的敌人，而其中，从来没有一个人，杀死过自己的同胞。  
很多护卫军士兵并不想动手，但身后他们的长官不停发号施令。

——蓦地，叫嚣着的指令消失了。  
那个小队的卫士长扑通倒下。他是被自己手下的一个士兵击昏的。有士兵扔掉了自己的武器，也有士兵格挡掉其他同伙砍下拼命的长刀。原本被步步逼退的示威民众开始向前涌去。他们之中，有人抢夺过了护卫军的武器，也有人在一分钟前还是镇压平民的护卫军。

Charles一直被Erik有意识地护在身后，后者对于突如其来的状况下意识回头望了心灵感应者一眼。  
“比起心灵感应的能力，操纵人心的是一种更为有力的东西。或者这听起来很浮夸，但我管那种东西叫做正义。”  
Charles平静解说。原本，他希望自己能留在所有伤害流血的最前线，可当他意识到Erik会出手保护他之后，这一点便失去了意义。他需要的不是Erik对他的保护。这是一场革命。如果他们真的能控制都城，Erik很可能会是唯一及时赶回都城勤王的军队将领，他们注定会站在对立面。但眼下，Charles希望Erik能真正站在自己的身边，和所有的无辜的平民站在一边。

被包围的示威人群冲散开阻挡的护卫军。只有少部分的护卫军还在负隅顽抗，Charles看着他们举起的兵器在刺入平民的身体前蓦地腾空飞起。  
Charles知道他们在护卫军的内应Alex和他的心腹部下已经按计划带着示威人群去劫持兵械库，自由联盟的人也会迅速响应，并且夺下城门的控制权，让今天的“革命军”能稳稳围住皇宫，无后顾之忧。

自由联盟的领袖转头注视向帝国将军。  
“谢谢你，Erik，或许你不知道这对我来说意义有多大。”  
“我知道，Charles。”Erik在微微的沉默后，低声道来。  
以防被取得上风而亢奋搅动的人群冲散，他们的手有力而坚定地交握在一起。Charles非常珍惜这一刻。广场上的胜利对于X教授来说很重要，而在Erik心中的那一点小小胜利，对于Charles来说，则珍贵至极。

“事实上，我应该是个很自负的人，Erik。”Charles随着进一步解除护卫军武装的人流往前走，禁卫军已经撤退进皇宫，宫殿的大门被紧紧关闭。得天独厚拥有心灵感应能力的变种人感受着对方手心传来的热度，“我从来没有因为任何事而感到过骄傲，就好像我天生便要拥有更多的能力，达成更多的成就。我总是觉得这很自然。”  
“那你真的很自负。你写了那么多书，改变了那么多人思想，还潜伏在帝都的上流社会，谈笑间策反了众多贵族，并把剩下的人耍得团团转，你居然觉得这些都微不足道到不值得让你抽出空来得意一番。”Erik一本正经回答。  
Charles说不上好气还是好笑地斜睨过去：“Erik，你这不是恭维，而是在奚落我吧？”  
“准确地说，这是抱怨。Charles，你还轻而易举捕获了一颗原本这世上最坚硬而不驯服的钢铁之心，并让它柔软到甘心臣服。你都没意识到那是有多值得骄傲的事。”  
Charles抬头凝视向半说笑的磁控者，他的回应则没有一丝玩笑意味：“我没空骄傲，Erik，因为我只来得及感恩，感谢上天赐予我这么不可思议的幸运，感谢上天让我成为这世上最幸运的人。”  
Erik墨绿色的深邃眼眸中，透出柔软的笑意：“Charles，我保证，你至多是这世上第二幸运的人。”

有越来越多的人涌向街头。他们的手臂上缠着红色丝带，手里拿着刚刚抢夺来的武器。帝国对于铁器的管控一直很严格，这是第一次，平民的手中拥有足以抗衡帝国的武装。  
当然，也有人的手中不是杀人利器，而是一些其他东西。  
最近总是在都城被散发的传单被没来得及进行最实时的调整，但宣扬示威活动的传单上，此刻被添加上了一个新地址。  
“我们成立了一个委员会，命名为自由革命委员会。”一个青年来到Charles他们面前，他递过手中散发的传单，看起来自豪而兴奋，“我们决定，让以后的史书上把我们今天的胜利称为“自由革命”，这名字从自由联盟而来——听说自由联盟在背后支持了我们的活动！护卫军的变种人被自由联盟的变种人全面压制！”这段说辞应该已经被重复很多次，他说得异常流露熟练，“委员会现在在东街的圣彼得教堂开会，自由联盟的X教授是我们的名誉主席，我们正在推选和皇帝对话的代表，以及我们要提出的要求。你们有任何想法，欢迎你们来参加委员会的会议！”  
传单青年在一番热情激昂的说辞之后，很快转战向另外的“革命同伙”，继续宣传最新成立的委员会。

“Charles，你知道皇帝陛下未必会愿意对话。”Erik在两人被留下独处后，带着好意提醒的冷静指出。  
Charles理解对方的想法，因为他们总是思维一致：“如果你能及时回防，夺回都城的控制，陛下当然就不需要被迫妥协。”  
Erik低沉下语气：“我必须回防，所有的立场暂且不提，这是我的职责。”  
Charles当然很清楚Erik的处境。这不仅仅是影响Erik仕途的一役，甚至可能影响Erik的安危。如果帝国的将军坐视皇都的危机置之不理，那将形同叛国。  
Charles希望Erik能够来到自由联盟，但绝对不会强求。  
“自由联盟一直都投机取巧，从来没有真正在战场上面对过你。这一次，我们或许真的会背水一战。”Charles不想用X教授的面目来面对Lehnsherr将军，在他眼中，对方首先是他的爱人，“不管如何，Erik，请你一定要保护好我的灵魂伴侣。”  
Erik郑重点头：“我也请求你保护好我的灵魂伴侣，你知道我无法承受失去他的痛苦。”  
Charles露出微笑。  
“刚才我的话被打断了，之前我说，我从来不知道骄傲为何物，我想表达的是：但在今天，我感受到了——我最爱的人是个好人，这让我无比骄傲。”  
会为平民阻挡下攻击的Erik依旧会与自由联盟为敌，但Charles永远不会忘记那断裂的长矛，飞起的兵器。

被喜悦振奋的平民充斥四周，他们肆意在街头用各种方式庆祝突如其来的胜利。没有一个重大节日能比拟此刻的炽烈气氛。Charles抬头飞快亲吻了一下Erik的唇角——这一刻，这一普通的庆祝举动并不能引起任何人的注意，不过，这绝对是Charles有记忆以来最大胆的举动。  
他尽量让他们的离别短暂到来不及不舍，在这个亲吻后，他转身，迅速离开。

9  
Erik再次正式入城的时候，街道已经恢复了平静。  
就在一天前，都城的所有酒馆都免费开放着，提供酒精饮料给“革命者”，城里发生了一些小的骚动，自由联盟并没有实质介入自由革命委员会的活动，事实上，委员会的工作推进并不是特别顺利。然而，出乎他们意料的是，就在Erik的大部队快要抵达都城之际，被困的皇帝陛下先妥协了。他同意了自由革命委员会的对话要求。当时，委员会甚至没来得及推选出一个主席。  
与皇帝对话的代表将会进入皇宫，那是一个很大的冒险，没有人知道皇帝是否会食言，而他们也还不是很确定自己的具体要求。  
这时，X教授站了出来，他统合了委员会的意见，平息掉太多细枝末节甚至无理的权利要求——只有他拥有这样的信服力能让所有人沉默下来听他说话而不是各自为政的发言——最终，他只身前往皇宫，向皇帝陛下提出了后世称为“腊月条约”的三项主要内容：废除奴隶制；平等司法权、基础生存权；减免针对非变种人的特别税。  
当Erik的部队抵达都城，皇帝陛下的法令刚好下达。自由联盟的剿灭任务也自Erik的使命中收回。Erik的部队在城外看着自由联盟的人光明正大撤离。

Erik觉得整个过程其中有疑点，关于皇帝的轻易妥协。Shaw明知道Erik的部队快要抵达都城了，却没有坚持一下就同意对话，甚至是签署了完全背弃他自身对非变种人态度的条约。  
威胁到Shaw的，应该不仅仅是包围皇宫的平民，或者是自由联盟。一定还有另外的危险因素，让Shaw综合考量下来决定妥协。Erik没有再深思下去，因为，当时他以为这件事与他无关。而他也正忙于赶往皇宫。  
皇帝下达的召见令对于Erik来说从来不是能够让他急忙起来的存在，但这一次例外了，因为这一次，Charles在宫中。  
帝国的政令不是朝令夕达的，要落实所有的条约就必须得有一定的时间，在这段时期里，自由革命委员会为了确保皇帝不会食言，他们需要有人能够在帝国的权力机构实施监督。Shaw也许诺了一个官职，他将Charles认命为了变革监督官。不是Erik以小人之心度君子之腹，他不认为Shaw的气度能真的在被胁迫之后彻底不计前嫌。眼下Shaw应该不会背负背信弃义的骂名，但这不代表在他内心不想将自由联盟的X教授处之而后快。Erik不知道Shaw召自己入宫能有什么事，他只知道自己想要在第一时间守在Charles的身边。

很快入宫的Erik在御前侍官的引领下，来到皇宫的侧殿。  
这里并不是议政的最适合场所，位居正中高位的皇帝陛下穿着的是一般引见会的非正规衣装。当然，Erik的眼中只有立于一旁的Charles。  
出于宫廷礼仪，此刻Charles身上穿的是自贬谪后再也没有穿着过的花呢披肩搭配正式的绣花礼服，他的微卷棕发被整理梳理起来，这让他的柔软仿佛也被一并收敛，只留下带着一丝干练的精致和美好。他在Erik入内时转头望过来，神情平静中带着明显的疏离。Erik明白对方的想法，如今Charles是皇帝的眼中钉，如无必要，最好不要让Shaw察觉两人的亲密关系。  
Erik并不是很赞同Charles的策略，不过，他还是配合的把目光重新转移回高位上的君王。

觐见礼节后，皇帝不紧不慢进入正题。  
“Lehnsherr将军，今天召见你前来主要是为了就一件事征求你的意见。”  
“陛下请讲。”  
“Lehnsherr将军当然还记得现在正站在你身边的Xavier爱卿吧？你们曾经是一对配偶，但之前由于一些误会，Xavier爱卿被贬为奴隶，导致你们的婚姻失效。如今，奴隶制度被废除，Xavier爱卿的身份也得到恢复，作为Xavier爱卿曾经的Alpha，你有权决定是否重新建立你们曾经的配偶关系。”  
Shaw的这番说辞是明显的试探。Erik并不确定对方在忌惮什么，他猜想或许对方是怀疑一个拥有军队的将军和反叛力量首领有勾结。Charles不动声色投来的目光里是只有Erik能看懂的拒绝意味，显然，Charles和Erik的想法相同，他们都明白拒绝这个类似陷阱的复婚建议是最聪明的选择。  
然而——  
“陛下，”Erik一整表情，郑重回答，“我并没有权利独自决定我和Charles的未来。尽管就我这方面来说，十分希望能够和Charles恢复婚姻关系，但我更尊重Charles的意见。”  
连Charles都因为他毫无遮掩的态度而微微愣了下。高位上的皇帝一时没有再接话。  
未作更多等待，Erik径直转身，单膝在Charles的面前跪下。

“当我们婚姻关系失效的时候，我就在想，这或许是好件事，它给了我第二次机会，让我能够像现在这样，用我最诚挚的情感来向你真正求婚，请求你准许我成为能够与你共度一生的伴侣。”Erik轻轻握起身前之人的左手，抬头深深凝视向对方的眼睛，“如果我能拥有这样的幸运，Charles，请你和我结婚。”  
他知道Charles并不希望因为自己的身份而影响到他。但他也知道，Charles永远不会辜负他最热忱的真心。  
讶异低头望着他的心灵感应者目光缓缓柔和下来，片刻的沉默后，坚定回握住Erik的手指。  
“我当然愿意，Erik。事实上，我总是会梦见这一天，今天，我终于真正等到。”

直至离开驭国宫，Charles才意欲数落般瞥向身边同行离开的人。  
“你知道陛下是在试探我们的关系，为什么不稍作掩饰呢？”用以责备的话语道出口来，是当事人自己都意料不到的柔软和温暖。  
面对这一问题，Erik不假思索：“我可以对任何人演戏，演任何戏，但唯独不能假装你对我不重要。Charles，我永远都只会用我最真的心意面对你，连演戏的时候也无法例外。”  
Charles蓦地停下脚步。他抬头望向Erik，感动的光在他眸底流动过，与此同时，他的眼睛深处有着挥之不去的隐约忧患。  
“Erik，你知道吗？你已经把我捧在了云端。所以，请你千万不要放手，如果在这时候你放开手的话，我会跌得粉身碎骨。”  
“你在胡说什么，Charles？我们终于能够重新在一起，这世上再也没有任何利刃能够切开我握着你的手。”  
为了表达自己的意志，Erik执起心灵感应者的左手，用力握紧。  
温暖的笑意一点点漫过那双不确定的蓝色眼眸，“我们终于重新在一起了，”心灵感应者复述着Erik的说辞，显然这句话让他如此喜爱，以至于不觉重复，以至于重复时如同春天里所有的鲜花在他眼中一瞬绽放，“Erik，这是我一直不敢奢求的最美好的结局。”  
“这不是结局，因为我们会继续美好下去。”  
Charles的表情渐渐变得认真起来，他顿了顿，仿佛下定某种决心：“Erik，我很抱歉我一直误导了你某一件事。”  
“从我们第一次见面起，你就没少误导我。”Erik假意抱怨、实则说笑着开口。Charles说他把自己捧到了云端，事实上，若不是自己也在云端，他哪来的那么长的手臂？今天是Erik这一辈子中最幸福的一天——而即便他并没有被快乐冲昏头脑，对方是Charles，他也不在乎自己被绝对不会害他的他的爱人所误导。  
“我只是一直在找你会想告诉你。”Charles难得拙于措辞地思量再三，他用最郑重的眼神望向Erik，作出保证，“我们能够走到今天，我希望你相信，Erik，我已经满足到别无他求。即便我可能不良于行，相对于我感受到的幸福，那根本微不足道。”  
Erik愣了一下，为突如其来的奇怪说辞：“‘不良于行’？”  
“我的朋友配制出一种药物，服下这种药剂我的心灵感应能来会被抑制，但与此同时，我能够走路。换句话说，如果不服药，我的双腿便会失去知觉。”  
Erik在开口前哽了哽，“怎么会这样？”他其实已经猜到怎么回事，只是本能怯弱逃避着。  
“别追究这是怎么回事，Erik。”Charles轻缓着语调说，“Erik，能够和你在一起，其他的，我自然什么都不在乎。”  
“——可是我在乎。”  
“Erik，别这么伤我的心。我把能够和你在一起看作这世上的头等大事，但你的排名却不是这样。”  
“你知道我不是这个意思，Charles。”  
“所以，你觉得是我们能在一起重要，还是我能走路重要？”

焚烧在内心的那团愧疚而愤怒的火焰，轻易被Charles装模作样着无理取闹的责难而熄灭。  
每次都是这样。  
Charles永远知道怎么让Erik成为一个更好的人，一个内心更为平和的人。

“即便你没有行走的能力也没有关系，因为，你有我。”Erik在沉默良久后思考清楚，“不管你想要去哪里，我都可以背你去。”  
“你可以帮我操纵轮椅。我的轮椅是全金属的。”Charles在审视自己脱口而出发言的言下之意后微顿了顿，他为此有些害羞，但最终选择抬头坦率承认，“我特地那么做的，因为你能够控制金属。”

Erik明白对方想要让自己笑，想要让自己不再那么心疼。他也知道对方总是能成功。  
“事实上，就像我曾经说过的那样，比起坐在茶杯碟子上，或者是轮椅上，我认为你更适合坐在一个帝国将军的身上。”

10  
Charles站在红毯的尽头。  
在他眼前的，仿佛是条鲜花铺就的道路，一路通向最美满的未来。他看到Erik站在另一端，如同他一生的归宿。  
管风琴奏响的乐曲回荡在壁画褪色的围墙间，穿透过彩色玻璃的阳光恰好照射在Erik的身上。当Charles步入教堂的时候，Erik目光带着少有的热切与激动，深深凝视他。

这是一所位于佛斯特城外的教堂。作为一场婚礼的举行地点，它显得有些小。不过幸好，这场婚礼的客人很少。  
Erik邀请了所有Charles的朋友——而鉴于他们隶属自由联盟的敏感身份，确信帝国的皇帝不可能真的对自由联盟既往不咎的Erik没有邀请任何帝国方面的客人，这让这场属于Erik和Charles两个人的婚礼，只有Charles一人的朋友前来观礼。Charles对此颇为歉疚，Erik安抚他，“没办法，比起招人喜欢的你，我没有那么多朋友。准确地说，我没有朋友，我只有你。”Charles知道Erik当然也是有朋友的，为此他更珍惜这场婚礼。  
这是Erik献给Charles的婚礼。Charles坦然收下，因为他知道，自己会用一生来回报。

在Raven的陪同下，Charles缓缓往Erik的方向走去。  
相对于曾经由母亲将自己交给Erik的婚礼，这一次，Charles选择了Raven。一方面，Xavier伯爵夫人不方便参与客人都是自由联盟成员的婚礼，另一方面，Charles也希望借此机会让Raven认清自己的情感。  
“Raven，你愿意陪我走这段路，是我在今天的婚礼上，收到的最珍贵的祝福。”  
“小时候，每次我摔倒，回头就会发现，你总在我的身后。”Raven低声没头没脑地说。自从分化后就变得强势的态度在这一刻消失，已经成年的拥有变形能力的变种人看起来又是那个依赖Charles的小妹妹。  
Charles转头望向实际很早就独立过头的妹妹，“Raven，你知道，我永远都会在你的身后。只是，你应该往前看，就我所知，有个人一直站在你的面前等你抬头看他。”  
Raven显然知道他暗示的是谁。“我倒觉得他一直站在你的面前听你说话。”  
“你在吃醋，Raven？”Charles忍笑说。  
“当然不是！”Raven大概知道自己的话没有太大说服力，但他们快要走完这一程的红地毯，在最后关头，要说最重要的事情，“我还是觉得我……很多人比Lehnsherr要好，但你喜欢他的话，Charles，我当然会祝福你。”  
“谢谢你，Raven。”  
Raven想了下，多少带点刻意地说，“你还有机会反悔，Charles。”她知道Erik能听到，这也正是她那么说的原因。  
在Charles出声前，Erik已经抢先低声回答：“Charles永远有机会反悔——我随时都会尊重他的意愿。但他永远没有必要反悔。”  
“你最好记住你今天说的话。”Raven压低的声音里是满满挑衅，与此同时，却认真将Charles的手交给了今天的新郎。

Charles还记得上一次自己和Erik站在牧师面前宣读结婚誓词的场景。当时，他明知这段婚姻不会长久，明知对方并不喜欢他，也明知自己欺骗了对方，却还是有隐约的彷徨与期待。当念出誓词的时候，他想着眼前的男人将会是他的丈夫。这个世上有无数人，只唯独这一个，成为了他的丈夫。  
而现在，这个男人爱着他，他也同样深爱对方。他们再一次交换要共度一生，不离不弃的誓言。  
——这一次，是真的。

Charles迷惑地看着Erik忽然抬起手来，然后擦拭向他的眼角。  
“这一次是真的了。”  
Erik对他说。能够控制金属的变种人并不是心灵感应者，但却恰好道出了Charles脑中唯一清晰的念头。  
“谢谢你给我第二次的机会，Charles。事实上，比起‘我愿意’，我更想说的是‘我感激’……”

并没有太多冗长仪式和程序的婚礼在为数不多亲友的祝福中礼成。  
仅仅一周前，那时Charles都只敢在梦中想象眼前的场景。而现在，他与Erik双手交握，在亲友们的见证下，听着牧师宣布两人结为合法配偶。

通常婚礼仪式后的晚宴在今天的特殊情况下被省略，Charles原本的计划是和亲友告别后，同Erik一起坐马车回城，并且回家。  
Kurt来到他们面前：“按照旧时习俗，新人洞房是要有亲友围观的。教授，将军，大家派我陪同你们回去，并且按老习俗完成婚礼的最后环节。”  
Charles无奈望向原本品性淳朴的好孩子，“不管这是谁教你的，以后别再理他。”不过，他倒是被提醒，“Kurt，麻烦你用能力把我和Erik送回去就可以。”  
Kurt不觉讶异：“按婚礼程序，教授你应该由Lehnsherr家的马车正式接回去。难道你急着洞房，不想浪费时间在回程的路上？”  
Charles愣愣眨了下眼睛，他让自己尽量严肃而不是羞涩：“Kurt，你误会了我的用意。我是因为这场婚礼的秘密性，所以才不希望制造太大的动静。”  
身旁的Erik在今天已经笑得够多了，他几乎一整天里脸上都挂着往日特别贫乏的笑容，这会儿，甚至蓦地轻笑出声，凑到Charles的耳边用温热的吐气调笑：“我知道你是急着洞房。”  
Charles装模作样地怨怼瞥向揭穿他的人：“这是我们俩之间的秘密。”  
他们都压低了声音，但也并不是特别在意旁人是否听到。  
Kurt有好一会儿没能说出话来。  
最终，他败下阵来地垂头，“教授，我把你们送回去，然后立即就离开。”这么决定明显是出于对自己的保护。

为了避免一些新婚的禁忌，在这场婚礼前，Charles并没有直接搬回Lehnsherr宅邸。新人还未礼成，当然要先住在自己家——尽管他早已把Lehnsherr府当成了自己的家。

这里就是他的家。  
所以说，此刻，他终于回家了。

Kurt想得很周到，他把Erik和Charles带到了Lehnsherr宅邸的大门前，而非直接某个房间。  
“教授，Lehnsherr将军，祝福你们。”瞬移者说。  
“谢谢你，Wagner男爵。”Erik边回答对方，边不动声色拉开对方依旧抓着Charles的手。  
Kurt讪笑了一下，为了给自己解围，他找着玩笑之词调侃回去：“Lehnsherr将军，就我认识的将军大人，可不像是那种会随便道谢的人。”  
Erik不假思索：“我当然不会向祝福我的人道谢，但你祝福Charles，我很感谢。”  
再一次，Kurt无言以对。  
Charles好心开口：“Kurt，谢谢你送我们回来。你快回家吧。”  
Kurt看得出这是个好主意。在致礼，他凭空消失。

Kurt离开之后，Charles转头望向Lehnsherr宅邸的大门。  
他不觉有些恍惚。曾经，他离开这里的时候并没有实质走出这扇门，那时却真的以为自己再也无法回来。他是如此伤感，世界在他眼前的展现是灰暗一片。不成想这一刻，他站在了这扇大门前。当他迈步走进去，他将拥有一个充满色彩和光明的未来，和他最爱的人一起。

“Erik，有一件事我想征求你的意见。”Charles说。  
“什么事？”Erik低头问。  
“我们能不能领养一对孩子？”  
Charles一直放不下Pietro他们那对双胞胎。最初见到那两个孩子的时候，他还不知道这他们的悲惨身世，第一反应是记起曾经Erik说如果他们有一对双胞胎，一个叫做Peter，一个叫做Wanda。当后来他意识到这对孩子需要父母的时候，本能想到的就是Erik和他。当然，那时他不敢奢求Erik能真的在他身边，和他一起抚养这对双胞胎。  
——如今，一切都不同了。  
他相信，Erik一定愿意那么做。出乎他意料的是——  
“恐怕那会有点困难。”Erik伤脑筋地皱眉回答，在Charles作出回应之前又很快忍着笑说下去，“我刚领养了一对双胞胎，男孩叫Pietro，昵称Peter，女孩我准备命名为Wanda。我怕有四个孩子要照顾我们会分身乏术，尤其我还指望着很快能有一个或者几个长得像你的孩子。”

他总是会因冰雪融化，草木生长而轻易被打动，但一整个春天的降临，都及不上Erik的一个小小举动。

“Erik，谢谢你。”谢谢你是这样一个美好的人，让我为爱你而自豪。  
Erik回以微笑：“应该是我谢谢你，让我变成一个更好的人。”  
“什么时候起，你变成了那个拥有心灵感应能力的人？”Charles忍不住对几次三番听到他心声的人笑。  
Erik一本正经摇头：“我并没有心灵感应的能力，所以，我不得不用语言来征询你的选择意见。现在，我们的双胞胎应该已经睡了，你是想去看看床上的你的孩子，还是想先看看床上的你的丈夫？”  
Charles真没想到这个男人连说起色情玩笑来都可以是那么一脸严肃的模样。  
“我想先看看我丈夫衣服下的模样，希望这回我们可以省略掉下棋的步骤。”

11  
Erik切实感受到婚姻是爱情的坟墓这句至理名言多有道理，那是他新婚没两天的事。

从某种角度来说，Erik能理解Charles。为了尽快解放奴隶，平等非变种人地位，Charles自然希望新的法令草案越早出台越好。作为监督官，他毛遂自荐参与法令修订，并全情投入到这项工作中也无可厚非。但话又说回来，他们才在新婚中，一天里唯一能见到对方的时间就是晚上，而且很多时间Charles都陪着他们的双胞胎，和他往往没能聊上几句就累得睡着了——就更不用提没能进行某一项新婚配偶最有职责进行的活动——Erik怨念颇多也实属正常。  
今天，为了能多见Charles几面，Erik特地配合对方约了就近的餐馆一起共进午餐，结果，约定的时间都过了好一会儿，也没见到约定的对象。  
Erik不知道自己对着那扇门盯了有多久。终于，他看到推门慌慌张张小跑出来的Charles。

所有的抱怨和不满立即烟消云散。

Erik眷恋地凝视对方难得褪去优雅但却朝气十足的身影。与此同时，他不觉想起在体面地完成婚礼后Charles停止了帮助行走药剂的状况，心灵感应者很快便不能用如此轻快的步伐走向他了。压抑下内心的心疼和不舍，Erik起身用无懈可击的微笑迎接对方。  
“抱歉，Erik！为了争论一条法令的细节，我用了超出预想的时间。你一定等很久了吧？”  
Charles歉疚的模样使得Erik本能摇头安抚：“这点等待算什么，为了等你的出现，我都等过三十年的时间。”  
他轻易让Charles充满歉意的脸庞绽开最明媚的笑容。  
“我有一个那么甜蜜的丈夫，刚才在那群官僚那里受的气都变得无关紧要了。”  
Erik故意皱眉：“谁让你受气了？给我一个我去揍人的名单。”  
Charles欢快地笑出声来：“放心，Erik，刚才的争吵是我赢了。”  
Erik缓和下表情：“我猜也是，没有人能战胜你。”  
“只除了你，Erik。”Charles轻声补充。  
“你在哄我。每次我们下棋的时候，你可不是那么说的。”  
Charles永远如此容易被Erik逗笑。“Erik，我喜欢你输棋后不服气的样子。”  
“你该试着喜欢看看赢棋后我得意洋洋的样子。”  
Charles毫不迟疑：“我当然也喜欢。谁让我那么喜欢你。”  
“好吧，你轻易收买了我。下回，我会继续在棋盘上对你温柔些。”  
“说得好像你真的是因为太温柔而输棋似的。”Charles止不住笑地揶揄。  
Erik装模作样：“我觉得这是一个特别能糊弄人的借口。大家都知道我被你迷得晕头转向。”

事先点好并吩咐过的食物在Charles落座后很快被送上。  
“事实上，我已经饱餐了你的甜言蜜语。”Charles望向丰盛的午餐，用见到Erik后就没有消退过的笑容说笑。  
——话虽如此，从来讲究餐桌礼仪的贵族少爷此刻开动起来，完全没有一点自己已经饱餐的端倪。  
Erik心疼地看着显然是忙到饥肠辘辘的人。“为什么你不同意我为你送点心？顺便还可以帮你瞪两眼胆敢与你争执的人。”  
“你知道我不能让你到我的工作场所，Erik。”Charles抬眼轻柔地说，“你在那儿，我的心里就只剩下你，会无心工作。”  
即便这只是哄他不要前去打扰的说辞，Erik也还是受用无比。“如果使出你的这套语言技巧，我相信没人能坚定立场和你争论。不过话又说回来，Charles，答应我别把你的美人计使在别人的身上，让我成为唯一的那个被你迷得团团转的人。”  
Charles忍着笑故作正经地点头：“我保证，我只把疾言厉色给别人，然后，会让你转一辈子。”  
“这真是我听过的再动人不过的情话了。”Erik干巴巴地回答。  
他成功让Charles笑到心软。“好吧，Erik，我不会让你转晕的，只除了陪我跳舞的时候。”  
说到跳舞，Erik正中下怀：“Charles，今天晚上Worthington侯爵家有个舞会……”  
Charles用抱歉的、隐约卖弄着可爱来博取同情的表情望向Erik：“你知道，Erik，我们急着出台法案。”  
Erik当然知道。他曾以为那个年轻漂亮的Omega喜欢用来涉猎Alpha的舞会，后来，他终于明白，Charles不放过任何一个舞会是为了不放过任何一个获取情报的机会，并且，借着舞会等各种社交场合在贵族里不着痕迹散播平权思想。现在，Charles已经不怎么需要那么做了，对他来说，更重要的是立即颁布能让非变种人获得平等地位的法令。  
Erik尊重X教授的意愿，他退而求其次：“我们的午餐用得差不多了，陪我散会儿步吧？”  
Charles咬着他那颜色瑰丽的嘴唇，纠结而哀求般望向Erik的眼睛。  
这又是一个美人计。然而，Erik心甘情愿中计。“我知道你的时间紧张，至少，请让我送你回去？”  
“Erik，你是怎么做到让我每天都要比前一天更多爱你一点的？”  
“大概因为每天我都拼命了朝更值得你爱的方向在努力的关系。”  
他们又在已经用晚餐的桌边坐了一会儿，因为谁也不愿意先松开餐桌下悄悄交握在一起的手。

终于走出餐馆的时候，他们遇到了意外的熟人。  
停在路边的马车上，Frost女伯爵缓缓踏出车厢。  
“Lehnsherr将军，X教授，没想到会在这里巧遇你们。”  
Erik并不是很喜欢Frost女伯爵对Charles的称呼方式，“X教授”听起来比“Lehnsherr夫人”要更像一个尊称，但Frost女伯爵的语气却有着微妙的违和感。  
仔细想想，作为皇帝陛下的心腹，Frost女伯爵自然对自由联盟的X教授没有太多好意。Erik稍稍上前，为Charles挡下对话：“我来这里与Charles共进午餐，Frost勋爵来此地是有什么要事吗？”  
“我只是经过这里，看到二位才停下车来。”Frost女伯爵神情自若地说，“想必我们的监督官大人正要回去工作吧？Lehnsherr将军，需要我送你一程吗？”  
在Erik还没开口之际，Charles抢先为他拒绝了这一邀约，“事实上，我和Erik正准备散会儿步，我们心领Frost女伯爵的好意了。”  
就Charles的性格来说，这种替Erik作主张的强硬态度很不寻常。这让Erik在神情不变的情况下，不觉悄悄思索究竟是怎么回事。照理，Charles此刻并没有心灵感应的能力，即便Frost女伯爵真的在Shaw的授意下，想对Erik实施什么阴谋手段，Charles也未必会比他更早察觉。  
——所以，是什么让Charles用几乎出于礼貌边缘的方式拒绝了Frost女伯爵？

Erik所有的思考并没能来得及得出个结论，简直如同吃了个闭门羹的Frost女伯爵已告辞离开。  
Charles望着马车远去扬起的尘土，用莫名带着一丝斗志的干劲郑重对Erik说：“我们去散步吧。”  
这难道不是拒绝Frost女伯爵邀约的托词？  
“Charles，我知道你急着赶回去工作。”  
Charles痛下决心：“我们先散步。”  
Erik狐疑地打量向自己的爱人：“Charles，你怎么了？”  
写着一脸决心的人在Erik的追问下，表情微微松动。Erik再接再厉：“告诉我发生了什么，Charles。你快让我担心了。”  
Charles又思考了良久，他不怎么甘心，但还是松口道：“Frost女伯爵喜欢你。”  
“……什么？”  
“我不能让她趁虚而入。”  
Erik快要笑出来。他并不想笑话如此严肃临战状态的Charles，但对他来说，这举动太可爱了。“Charles，Frost女伯爵是Alpha，而且她是皇帝的情人。”  
“她是皇帝陛下的情人，说明她是Alpha并不影响她选择Alpha，而她是皇帝陛下的情人，并不意味着她不会喜欢别人。我知道一个人喜欢你是什么样子的，因为我是这方面的专家。”  
这样的举动不仅可爱，而且甜蜜至极。

Erik轻柔下笑容，“不管Frost女伯爵喜欢谁，要想不让人趁虚而入其实很简单。我会负责把你喂养胖，到时候，任何人都别想再挤进我的心里了。”他低头真挚凝视向对方的眼睛，“无论面对怎样的敌人，我都会为你去战斗。所以，Charles，你可以放心去做你的使命感让你做的事。我不需要你同我散步，尽管没有你的陪伴我会寂寞，但这只会让我更想你，让我更珍惜我们如今得来不易的生活。”  
Charles慢慢松懈下原本的状态。可能这才意识到自己刚才做了什么，他那脸上原本白皙的肤色泛起一阵粉红。  
“那我真的去工作了？”他用呢喃般的音量说，低下头藏起自己害羞的表情。  
“我会等你回家。”  
似乎作出某种决定，Charles重新抬起头来，“等我，Erik。”他咬了下嘴唇，飞快把这句话说完——  
“之所以我那么抓紧时间是因为我希望这周能把草案完成，因为，我的发情期下周就到了。”  
在Erik琢磨明白“等我”具体等的是做什么事之前，Charles已经很快跑开，消失在那扇卫兵站岗的大门后。

12  
这个清晨从床上醒来的Charles在足足十几小时的睡眠后，只觉得精神十足，神清气爽——这和他预料的不一样。  
Charles知道怎么推算发情期，但他不知道原来推算出来的发情期未必会很准的。这让从床上坐起的人对于自己精心策划的计划没能落实而感到些微的茫然。  
一丝阳光自被拉起的天鹅绒窗帘缝隙中照射进房间，Charles不确定地在空无一人的房间发了会儿呆。  
接着，卧室的门被推开。

帝国的将军亲自端着餐盘走进来。  
“我相信从今天起，你有权享受在床上用餐的待遇。”他说。  
Charles不觉沮丧而失望，或许还有一丝愧疚：“Erik，可能我的发情期还没到。”  
Erik不以为意地锁上房门，卧室的封闭场景显然让他能更自在地表达情色意味：“我准备让你最近几天都只能享受床上用餐待遇和你有没有发情并无直接关系——你已经请了假，我们当然不能浪费。”

尽管磁控者使用了夸张的演技来表达“期待”之情，但Charles看得出对方的真正用意。如同Erik知道Charles打算在床上度过接下来三天主要是希望自己失去双腿行走能力的过程不是狼狈的摔倒在地上，而是稍稍不知不觉些的方式，Charles也知道Erik能体会他的这一心情。

所有因为将要失去双腿知觉的懊丧和畏惧这一刻都变得微不足道了。  
Charles不自觉微笑起来：“我们终于有足够长的时间来一偿夙愿。”  
Erik好笑揶揄，“原来你对我那么期待？”他用露骨眼神调情。  
Charles一本正经斜睨被他故意误导的人：“你想到哪里去了，Erik？我是说我们一直想要生育一个孩子。”  
Erik不为所动地坚持自己的主张，“你知道我想到哪里去了，就像我知道你对我的能力的确无比期待。” 他忍着笑把早餐餐盘轻轻放在床头，低头轻吻了一下对方的额头。  
帝国的将军总是能在厚脸皮方面轻易击败Charles。后者抬头，用毫无遮掩的“无比期待”将原本的轻吻变成一个缠绵而灼热的深吻。

他们的唇舌难解难分，Erik单膝跪到床沿边，室内的温度一点点上升，而Charles的身体则被Erik重新压回到床上。  
情动的时候连呼吸都是丰盈的性感。  
Charles感受着近在咫尺的对方所呼出的潮湿的灼热温度。苦涩却香醇的信息素包围着他。“Erik……”他下意识念出这个名字，呼唤出身体渴求着的一切，在未尽的语句中。  
然而，Erik却在这时拉开了两人的距离。  
“你得先用早餐，Charles。”他喘着气开口。

Charles好一会儿没明白对方在说什么。  
“……你知道我现在最需要的不是早餐，对吧？”  
“你的身体最需要的是规律的饮食。”Erik坚定地回答。他看起来就像一个硬心肠的家长，也许以后Pietro和Wanda撒娇要糖的时候，他可以毫不犹豫地拒绝。  
Charles下意识茫然眨着眼睛发愣。  
Erik的神情终于稍稍透漏出一丝软化下来的迹象，他好言安抚：“最近你那么忙，接下来还有很多事，我没有办法保证你得到足够的休息，但至少，我得保证你有规律的饮食习惯。要知道你瘦了很多，我必须好好花心思来喂养回来。”

情欲瞬间被心动柔软。  
片刻后，Charles轻笑着装模作样：“我可是好不容易瘦下来的，如果被你养胖，以后，不许你再嫌弃我胖了。”  
“我从来没嫌弃过。你有多胖，这世上最完美的人就有多胖。”  
Charles永远抵御不了说着最动人情话时，Erik脸上认真到严肃的表情。  
“让我再亲吻你一下，我就乖乖用餐了。”

他们又交换了一个轻浅但足够甜蜜的吻，接着，开动起早餐。  
近日来的繁忙让Charles始终找不到在有足够余裕的情况下面对自己丈夫的机会，这是第一次，他不用急着去忙委员会，或者法案修订的工作。Erik就在他的身边，近在咫尺的地方，他们有足够长的时间相守，不被任何人打扰，彻底地相互拥有对方，并只有对方。  
Charles有很多事想做，有很多话想说，不过首先，他想到的是最重要的一个问题——

当帝国的皇帝Shaw在Erik兵临城下之际轻易妥协，Charles第一时间便想过这是怎么回事。  
如果Erik真的是Shaw足够信赖的将军，Shaw应该会放手同自由革命的民间力量以及自由联盟一搏，他没有那么做，反而急急用接受胁迫的方式来解决危机，显然，他相当忌惮Erik。Erik从来没有做过不忠诚于帝国，不忠诚于皇帝陛下的事，或许他态度有些挤进，但并不是一个真正对权势有野心的人，Shaw会担心Erik不利于自己，最可能的情况就是：Shaw担心Erik已经知道了自己母亲被杀的真相。  
在这样的局面下，Erik反而处在了极度不利的境地中。Shaw或许会因为忌惮Erik而希望找机会铲除后者，与此同时，Erik却连自己需要防备都无从知晓。

Charles为此考虑过是否需要告知Erik真相。  
他有很多理由不那么做。其一，他不愿Erik在知道真相后复仇，这不仅因为Charles不希望Erik为仇恨而盲目，更重要的是，那会使得Erik自己陷入危机。不论 Erik是否能复仇成功，鉴于他的复仇对象是帝国的皇帝，他会变成帝国的仇人。而如果他不是采取个人的复仇行为，他使用他的军队——不，Erik不会使用自己的军队！Charles坚定这一点，他相信自己的灵魂伴侣，无论如何，都不会因自己的私仇而发动引起太多人不幸的战争。  
其二，X教授也不能让签订了平权条约的皇帝出事。最近Shaw更换了自己的第一顺位继承人，新的继承人是一个公认的人种歧视者。就帝国的律法来说，上一位皇帝亲自颁布的法令在三年内可以被下一位皇帝在不经由内阁的情况下，直接推翻。如果Shaw真的在这时候被暗杀身亡，继任者一定会作废如今正准备发布的法令。X教授当然不能让这种事情发生。  
至于说到Charles应该告知Erik真相的理由，前者只找到一条——  
他爱Erik。  
对Charles来讲，这世上再没有比这更重要的事实了。  
……但他依旧无法说服自己。

“Erik，你愿意为我成为一个平民，过隐姓埋名的日子吗？”  
在察觉到自己作出什么决定，想说什么台词之前，Charles已开口道出。  
Erik不假思索回答：“我愿意为你当一个铁匠，虽然我不会打铁，但保证比任何铁匠手艺更好，我们能赚足够用的钱。如果你喜欢外出工作，我们就请一个佣人带孩子，如果你喜欢留在家里，你就负责教孩子，而我负责洗衣服烹饪。”  
这听起来就像一个最娴熟的说书人在讲故事，可Charles知道，这是Erik一早考虑过的答案。  
只有仔细考虑过所有环节的人，才能对这个计划如此轻车熟路。

帝国的将军神情自然地望向Charles，如同天经地义，理所当然：“我知道Shaw的性格，即便现在不敢动你，迟早他还是会报复的。我已经计划好了，等你确认了你可以离开之后，我们就走。”  
Charles微微顿了顿。  
他从来不怀疑Erik愿意陪自己远走高飞，但对方甚至在他开口前就已然考虑周到，并且完全是为了他。  
“……即便这会让你失去一切？”心灵感应者轻声问。  
Erik很快摇头，果断并肯定：“不，我不会失去一切——我拥有你，而你就是我的一切。”

Charles 轻轻放下手中的餐具。  
他有很多事想做，有很多话想说，但此刻最想要的只有一个——

“我已经满足了你让我用餐的要求，现在，轮到你来满足我了，Erik。”  
Erik用掩不住笑意的眼睛看他：“我当然会满足你，不过，你得先提出你的要求来让我知晓自己该为你做些什么，对吧，Charles？”  
Charles还真不知道他的丈夫在床笫之间如此热衷于大胆的调情。多年教养让他说不出太过挑逗的情话，不过，他还是作出最大的努力来认真回答，“我要你拥抱我，Erik，用你的双臂，用你的信息素……”他将自己发烫的脸孔藏到对方的胸口，“我要你亲吻我，我要你……要我……”  
Erik从背后环抱住Charles，他的唇紧紧贴在后者的耳垂上：“让我们先把你的衣服脱了，这样，我才能亲吻遍你的全身。”  
房间里，两种信息素的味道水乳交融着。黏腻的耳鬓厮磨已不足以满足Charles的欲求，他身上的每一次肌肤就叫嚣着想要更多，但Erik的进程缓慢。预告了要脱衣服的人不紧不慢将手探入Charles的睡衣底下，轻轻摩挲。  
Charles直接翻身，把他的丈夫压在身下……虽然就体型看来，他更像是趴在自己丈夫的身上——Charles决定忽略这不必要的细节。“Erik，让我来教你这总时候应该如何来发动高效的进攻吧。”  
Erik抑制着喘息，低低笑出声来：“亲爱的，你已经迫不及待了？”  
Charles想要反驳说迫不及待的是对方的欲望，他能感受到身下之人的坚硬，但他不知道怎么在避开淫秽之词的情况下来表述自己的论点。  
下一刻，他发现自己和Erik的位置进行了交换。  
“Charles，让我来教你这种时候应该如何来发动真正的‘进攻’吧。”

13  
新的非变种人权益法令出台的当天，佛斯特城民间组织了大型的庆典活动。  
这场活动主要的发起方是自由革命委员会。说起来，Erik知道Charles并不是特别赞成这样的活动，但委员会在工作开展过程中总是会有一些复杂的人事关系和斗争，Charles选择放任，任何团体都可能犯错，Charles自知没有能力实施正确的专制，他只把精力集中在能做好的那一小部分事上。不过，他也同Erik说过，庆典对于非变种人的自强思想多少有积极作用。毕竟，不幸和悲愤的确能让人奋起反抗，但美好的记忆是更强大的力量。  
Erik知道Charles为什么总是和自己谈论自由革命的后续事务。Charles希望他可以放下仇恨和偏见。曾经，Charles询问过他，如果他能够同情个体的非变种人，能够在看到个体的非变种人遇到危险时出手援助，那么，为什么就不能对非变种人的整体改观？但他们都清楚，个体的人可以是善良无害的，群体的人却往往是愚蠢并残暴的。  
有时，Erik会自惭形秽。Charles比他更能看懂人心，却依旧强大到愿意相信美好的希望，他就做不到。  
——无论如何，让他庆幸的是，Charles依旧愿意爱他。

没有办法给他人太多宽容和慈悲的Erik将自己所有的感情都投注在了唯一的一个人身上。这是他带Charles参加庆典活动的主要原因。在自己压根不喜欢这一庆典的情况下。

停药后，Charles很快失去了行走的能力。在Erik的面前，他尽量表现得仿佛对坐在轮椅上满不在乎，不过，Erik知道心灵感应者对此实际有多苦涩。Charles并不是害怕被同情，或者受到异样的注目，但他难免产生自由被剥夺的痛苦感。为了帮助Charles散心，Erik特地带他参加了自由革命的庆典活动。

这一天，全城的酒馆都免费提供麦酒，平民们穿着自己最漂亮的衣服走上大街，游行队伍起始于东街，穿行过都城的主干道，一路行径至广场。  
Charles和Erik在一家气氛不错的餐馆用了午餐，随后，他们也来到了欢庆的广场。

佛斯特城在重大节日里有举行风筝大赛的习俗。这一天的广场上空，高高飘荡着的，大多是天堂鸟造型的风筝。  
“小时候我很喜欢放风筝。”Charles抬头看着热闹的天空随口说。  
Erik努力掩饰懊恼，但他不得不暗自责骂自己的不谨慎，想到Charles如今没有办法自如的放风筝。  
正想着，就听Charles若无其事说下去：“长大后我就聪明了——自己放风筝跑来跑去多累，于是，我开始喜欢看别人放风筝。”  
Erik不确定这是不是对方安慰自己的说辞，他在心疼对方的体贴中恍惚了一下，这让他花了片刻的时间才意识到，那么说完的Charles睁大了湛蓝色的漂亮眼睛一个劲看他。  
该不会……  
帝国的将军心中升起不好的预兆。  
“你想看我放风筝，Charles？”  
他侥幸地想着自己一定多虑了，下一秒，他看到心灵感应者毫不迟疑地期待点头。  
“等我去找一个风筝来。”  
Erik以为自己会挣扎纠结一会儿，可实际，Charles轻描淡写的一句话，他的身体便本能演绎了一番鞍前马后的戏码。  
Charles用带着一丝捉狭意味的笑意望着他的身影，前者的目光是柔软的愉悦。Erik转眼就忘记自己大概是这个广场上最高龄的风筝选手，振作精神准备大展身手。  
……但他小时候可以从来没有放过风筝。

他们花了很长的时间，Erik的风筝线被放出很长，但那只风筝只斜斜飘在伸手可达的高度。  
Erik跑足够快了。问题显然和速度没有关系。  
“其实放风筝不需要拼命跑的。”一旁的Charles若无其事说，语调听起来说有多无辜就有多无辜。  
Erik说不上好气还是好笑地睨对方：“Charles，在我跑了半小时后，你才觉得有必要提醒我？”  
Charles理所当然地眨眼：“所以我说喜欢看人放风筝，我就是喜欢看你这样的方法，不然，高手随便两下就把风筝放上天了，那有什么可看的？”  
Erik不得不认真反省自己是怎么沦落到眼下下场的——  
“Charles，我保证，下回你认为够了叫停的时候，我一定会尊重你的要求，不再一意孤行……”他特地用暧昧的语调重音强调“一意孤行”的含义，装模作样着求饶，“所以，你能原谅我，别再报复我了吗？”  
他成功让正暗自得意着的心灵感应者泛红了双颊。  
“堂堂一个大将军，不会放风筝，只会耍无赖。”  
刻意义正词严的数落在Erik的耳中自动衍变成如同细语呢喃的娇嗔。  
“堂堂一个大将军”轻易缴械投降：“Charles，还是你来帮我吧？我知道你可以控制我的身体。”  
Charles微微怔了一下：“你愿意让我进入了你大脑，Erik？”  
“我当然愿意。”——如同你愿意我进入你的身体。  
Erik用力地想。他忍笑看着对方好不容易消退的红晕重新爬上脸颊。  
“也许我会用你的身体跳上一场艳舞。”Charles假意板着脸警告。  
——你可以对我的身体做任何事。  
——那就帮我用我的轮椅碾一下你的脚背吧。  
Charles的声音出现在Erik的脑海。心灵感应者很少主动那么做，他抬头用满满溢出笑意的眼睛望向Erik，在小心的试探中，将思维延展向后者的脑海。

Erik从来没有在大脑中感受过如此柔软而温暖的光。  
从若即若离的触碰，到轻柔的贴合。Charles并没有真正意义上控制Erik的身体，身体的主人只是被引导，他抬手收回挂在半道的风筝。  
——放风筝之前，我们得先确认当前的风向。然后，寻找恰到好处的那道风。  
Erik听着Charles在他脑海里上课。他没留意对方说了什么，只是沉浸于仿佛他们的灵魂交融在一起的感受中。  
——我有一个确认风向的好办法。  
Charles又说。他举起Erik的手，将手指含入口中。  
平时不会作出如此失仪举动的贵族少爷显然利用了Erik的身体优势。他放慢整个过程，让手指充分感受口腔的温热湿度。  
Erik不可思议地盯着自己的手看，那是他自己的嘴，他自己的手指，却让他感受不可思议的被挑逗的性感和暧昧。  
他喜欢这来自Charles的“恶意反击”。

经过冰雪融化草原的西南风在这时吹过。  
Charles抛出手中的风筝，往相应的方向跑动……

……一个小时之后，Erik总算是理解到说起来天下无敌的人做起来是如何无能为力。  
当风筝又一次栽在地上的时候，Erik感受着脑海那团柔和的光挫败地轻轻撞击了他一下。  
——不许偷笑。  
Charles警告地说。  
Erik努力忍了忍，他没能成功，索性自暴自弃地抱住那团白光用力亲吻了一下。  
——如果上天允许你那么可爱，那么他也允许我被你的可爱迷倒。  
Erik边那么回复，边感受着原本的白色光团泛起粉红色的光晕来。他由衷微笑，不着痕迹地小心在Charles的控制权中，调整了一下手上的动作。

很快，他们的风筝终于摇摇晃晃地升上了天空。

心灵感应者自然能察觉Erik的小小手脚。  
白色的光透漏出些微的讶异感知。  
——你会放风筝。  
Charles的声音说。  
事实上，Erik当然会放风筝。只是，如果Erik轻易把风筝放上天空，就没有机会让Charles使用他的身体。Erik清楚，无论如何表现，Charles多少会为自己没有办法放风筝而伤感。他希望给予Charles能够再次自在放风筝的机会。

——你不仅会放风筝，更会逗我开心。  
Charles柔声得出结论。他的意识软软包围在Erik的感知周围。  
——谢谢你，Erik。

“别感谢你的丈夫。他为你做任何事都是天经地义的，你原本就拥有他的一切。”  
Erik轻声说。他抬头望向蓝天中橙色的天堂鸟风筝。  
长得如同小鸟的花卉终于飞至天际。说实话，Erik依旧不喜欢这一植物，但是，Erik还是特地找来一只天堂鸟的风筝。他相信，追崇平等和自由的Charles，绝对有权让他心中的天堂鸟高高翱翔云端。

 

Shaw抬头望着天空中的天堂鸟风筝。他的眼神阴鸷，表情冰冷。  
被厚厚宫墙阻隔的皇宫花园，广场上的欢闹声依旧清晰传来。  
“Emma，这次的任务你能完成吗？”帝国的皇帝不信任自己这个情人兼亲信的的能力——说起来，他从来都不相信任何人，可很多事，他必须交给别人来做。  
被传唤至宫中的Frost女伯爵对来自Shaw的指令早有所料，她只是踌躇着表达顾虑：“陛下，您知道这时候一旦Xavier遭遇意外，即便没有任何证据，民众也会怀疑是陛下所为。”  
“原本Xavier的确可以先放一放，但Lehnsherr的威胁太大，或许他已经知道自己母亲的死因，我绝对不能放任那么一个变种人在我的身边。”  
“可是，陛下，之前您故意将Feint亲王调整为皇位的第一顺位继承人，就是想要让X教授为了自由联盟的利益，阻止Lehnsherr对您进行任何不利的举动，我以为Lehnsherr的威胁可以暂时被放置？”  
Shaw不动声色地轻瞥身边的女性心灵感应者：“Emma，我以为你比我更清楚，Lehnsherr和Xavier的关系没有那么轻易被离间。”  
“但其实，我们连Lehnsherr是否已察觉到真相都尚不确认。”  
Frost女伯爵的再三异议让Shaw若有所指地打量向前者：“Emma，当初我让你接近Lehnsherr，以监控Lehnsherr是否有谋反举动，是不是，”他刻意停顿，“你反而把你对我的忠诚丢失在了Lehnsherr身上？”  
“陛下，”Frost女伯爵神情不变地回答，“我的疑虑完全是出于对陛下名声的考虑。”  
“我现在不要名声，”Shaw指向天空中的天堂鸟风筝，“我要这只天堂鸟坠落，我要清除所有的危险。”  
Frost女伯爵不再犹豫：“遵命，陛下。我会在Xavier作为监督官开始巡检各地的第一站路上，就解决掉这两个人。”

14  
相对于八岁就能力觉醒，Charles的分化来得很晚。那时，他已经即将十六岁，他认为自己是个Beta。年轻而涉世不深的心灵感应者天真地被对使命感的热忱冲昏头脑——很多年后，他知道这个世上没有救世主，每个人都必须为自己的权利斗争，而当时还没度过十六岁生日的男孩则认为自己被命运赋予了责任，必须成就一番大事。  
——然后，他发现自己是个Omega。  
说实话，Charles并没有太沮丧。他和绝大多数的年轻人一样野心勃勃。在他看来，如果因为有足够能力而完成某项事业，这只是使命达成，相反，如果在荆棘地里走出一条道路，那才叫挑战成功。  
心灵感应者看到了自己的未来。他不会成为隶属任何人的Omega，他不会为任何Alpha生儿育女，他应该做一些更配得上他能力的事，他将他的一生都献给致人类平等自由的事业。  
……直到二十三岁，他改变了自己的想法。  
当他的准新郎明确表明两人之间不会有孩子的时候，Charles第一次意识到，他爱孩子。他的骨子里有出乎他意料的保守，在他看来，无论出于任何原因，一段婚姻就是一段婚姻，和他结婚的人就是他的丈夫，是与他共同抚育下一代的对象。  
后来，他迫切希望自己能够拥有一个孩子。在他与Erik分离的时候。这是第一次，Erik和他一样想要一个孩子。他希望他们之间的爱能够在悲伤和思念之外，给予他一些更美好的东西。  
可惜，那一次他的希望落空了……

……现在，Charles不觉低头抚摸自己的腹部。  
冬末的阳光将一丝暖意透进玻璃窗户，坐在轮椅上的心灵感应者从微微的恍惚中回过神来，继续手上的工作。  
在法令发布后，监督官即将正式开始巡检工作。  
第一轮巡检，他们办公室定了三个城市，Charles会于明天启程离开都城。担心Shaw会借机报复的Erik特地请假陪Charles一同出行。Charles认为Erik多虑了，因为他相信Shaw并不至于愚蠢到按捺不住地在如今这个敏感时机对自己动手，与此同时，Charles却也担心Shaw有所行动——对于Shaw来说，Erik的威胁是巨大的，需要及时铲除。  
Charles设想过或许他们在此次离开后，将再无机会顺利返回都城。他并不太担心变革推进的工作，毕竟，原本他就不是救世主，今天非变种人获得的自由平等全是靠他们自己的努力，少掉Charles，非变种人不会停息自己的脚步。然而，他不得不担心另外的事情……

整理行装的工作再一次搁浅。  
Charles望向手中Erik的战衣。心灵感应者知道自己的Alpha并不会在意失去将军头衔，可是，在不知情的情况下，失去复仇的机会，那则另当别论……

这一次，Charles被Pietro咿咿呀呀的不明呼叫声从沉思中唤醒。转过头，他望向大床上的两个孩子。  
说起来，这对命运多舛的双胞胎之前因为营养不良，生长得不如一般婴儿那么快，不过，这些日子在Charles他们的悉心照顾之下，小家伙们还是很快有了婴儿该有的肥嘟嘟的圆脸，Pietro更是不多时便学会了爬行。这不，才把这对双胞胎放在大床上让他们能稍稍活动一下，Pietro就已经从床头爬到了床尾。准确来说，他在床单上团团转着，没头没脑地寻找自己的双胞胎姐姐，因为好半天没找到，他用委屈兮兮的声音呼唤着床边的Charles，在Charles望向他的时候，伸出张开五指的肉肉手臂，用大大的眼睛和一连串咕噜声求抱。  
Charles忍着笑放下手中整理的衣服，这已经不是第一次了，他抱起好动到永远闲不下来的小男孩，然后把他放到姐姐的身边。  
男孩满意地咂了咂嘴，然后咯咯笑起来。  
“长大后，你一定是个特别会爬的男孩子。”Charles忍不住轻笑着说。  
Wanda似乎知道自己的弟弟被表扬了，被冷落的她不高兴地踢腿，胡乱发着细细的声音。  
Charles赶紧安抚：“而你，Wanda，你长大了一定是个最可爱的小美女。”

“——没错。她一定会像你一样，又可爱又美丽。”Erik的声音如同他出现在门口的身影一样突如其来。  
不过，再没什么突如其来比这更受Charles的欢迎。  
“Erik，你的事情都办好了？”  
“是啊。”Erik走近，他的神态是罕有的放松，如同对未来充满了足够信任的期待，“该交代的都交代清楚了，”他稍稍压低声音以防被其他人听见，“即便我们不再回都城，也已经没有后顾之忧了。”  
——即便我们不再回都城……  
Charles脸上的笑意因为这一句台词而不由自主地黯淡了下来。  
“Charles，你怎么了？”对他人情绪从来迟钝的磁控者总是能第一时间感知Charles的异样。  
Charles深吸一口气：“Erik，有件事我必须要告诉你。”

为了防止他们可能爆发的任何争吵，Charles首先请保姆带走了双胞胎姐弟。  
显然，Erik从这不同寻常的举动中感知到一些。他在Charles的轮椅前半蹲下，伸手握住了Charles的双手。  
“发生了什么，Charles？”  
“我很抱歉，Erik，有一件事我瞒了你很长一段时间。”Charles不知道自己该如何启齿，他想要找到更恰当的方式，但却受不了内心的折磨，宁愿判决早一刻来临，“当我们还在温彻斯特的时候，自由联盟查到，当初你的母亲……那是Shaw的所为。为了让你加入他的军队，他故意栽赃那些非变种人的孩子，以为激化你的仇恨……”  
“你在告诉我，”Erik猛地打断Charles文辞修饰的说辞，“我的母亲是Shaw杀死的？”  
Charles抬头望向对方，那双深邃的绿色眼眸中充斥的震惊而痛苦让他下意识闭上了眼睛。“是的，Erik。”  
Erik站起身来，他向后退开两步。  
“为什么要在这时候忽然告诉我真相？你有什么用来中和的其他情报是吗？”Erik的声音里，有让Charles畏惧的异常冷静，“就像当初告诉我你双腿的真相，你选择在我们终于能重新在一起的时机。所以，这一次，为了阻止我因为母亲的死而做出什么事来，你又有什么可以用来平息我情绪的好事？你想要怎样控制我？又想要控制我做什么？”

Charles久久说不出话来。  
他从来没有想过，Erik竟然如此了解自己。  
做梦也没有想过，Erik竟然比他自己更了解Charles Xavier的卑劣性格。

Erik说得没错，他就是一个想要将别人的情感玩弄于股掌的极端自私傲慢的人。  
……他自己竟然都没能察觉。  
是啊，为什么他会在这时候松口？他自以为这是给予对方最后的机会，但内心深处，他知道自己依旧有办法控制局面，他因此有恃无恐，因此决定开口。

Charles缓缓低下头。  
作为一个伤害对方的施加伤害者，他没有权利受伤。可他看着自己的眼泪一滴滴落在他平坦的腹部。  
他是如此痛苦。  
他的个性有多糟，他的心就有多痛。

“对不起，Erik……”  
低垂下的眼帘中，Charles看到对方迟疑又向他走近了一步的双脚。  
“别哭，Charles。”  
Erik的手动作僵硬地轻轻擦拭了一下Charles的脸颊。  
“那个时候，”Charles听着自己近乎哽咽的声音，“当我的身份被你识破的时候，我对自己发誓，再也不会隐瞒你任何事……可我就是做不到。有些人在计算能力上天分不够，有些人在动手能力上天分不够，而我，却在好好爱一个人的方面毫无天分……对不起，Erik……我知道你应得更好的爱……”  
“别再说下去，”Erik再次打断，他的语气稍稍缓和下来，但却依旧有显而易见的抑制的愤怒和激动，“没有人比你更好。”他肯定地说，接着，重新往后退开，“这个消息对我来说太难接受了……请给我一点时间，Charles。我很抱歉，明天我没有办法和你一同启程……也许我会随后追赶上你的行程……双胞胎暂时也留下，在我不离开的情况下，他们和你一起上路很奇怪……放心，无论我作出任何决定，我会将双胞胎带给你……让我就此送别你……”  
“Erik——”Charles终于抬头望向眼前的人，他从断续的话语中能听出对方实际已经贯通的思路，或许Erik还没作出最后的决定，但他显然已经有很可能实施的计划，在这个计划里，Erik将再无可能再见Charles。“如果……”Charles忽然想，如果Erik主意已定，作为一个合格的爱人，自己不该去动摇对方的想法，但无论如何，他可以留下来陪对方一起面对。他已经不会爱一个人了，何必强求自己爱更多人？这一刻，他宁愿为了Erik抛下所有的一切……  
“没有如果，”Erik第三次打断了Charles，前者的情绪稍稍平静，他直视向Charles的眼睛，“请求你给我一些时间和空间，Charles。请你明天按计划启程。”  
“Erik……”  
Erik慢慢走近心灵感应者，“Charles，对不起刚才我因为失控，说了过分的话。事实上，我知道你不是想要欺骗控制我，而且你也有进步。最初你欺瞒我至被我察觉的一天，而如今，至少你愿意主动告诉我事实。你曾经就对我说过，这是你第一次爱一个人，你不知道该怎么做。所以，这不是你的错，我接受了不知道该怎么做的你，就不该强求你用完美的方式来对待我们的关系。”他单膝跪在地上，“但我请求你，Charles，请求你明天准时离开都城。你的安全离开，是我最大的安心。无论我作出怎样的决定，你知道，我最希望看到的是什么。”  
Charles茫然望向用炙热的眼神凝视他的Erik，他没敢问出“即便你的决定是彻底离开我吗”这一问题。

Erik亲吻了他。  
Charles在好一会儿后才意识到这件事。  
而在这时，Erik已经消失在了房间的门外。

Charles知道，自己在明天离开之前，已经再无可能见到自己的丈夫。  
他软弱到想要哭泣。他的右手抚摸向衣服被打湿的腹部，低头，左手按住不自觉流泪的眼睛。

15  
浅灰色的云层沉沉压在佛斯特城的上空，阴霾中，空气里，俱是潮湿的味道。  
Erik远远目送着出城的车队。他看不到坐在马车车厢里的Charles，却多少能想象对方此刻脸上的神情。如果可以，他真的想立即赶往对方的身边，就像他曾经对自己发誓的那样，用最炙热用力的拥抱将对方保护在所有的痛苦之外。  
然而他做不到。

Erik只能站在原地，他一动不动地想，自己已经没有后顾之忧。  
……他有的，大概只是割舍不掉的牵挂。

重新被闭垄的厚重城门如同利刃切断开他的视线，却又如同天底下最钝的刀锋，怎么也切割不开他的牵挂。  
Erik不知道自己是不是还有机会再见到Charles，不知道Charles是否会因为自己的选择伤心……同样，他也不知道，一队帝国的变种人将士正备着最锋利的武器，在城外等候着新上任的监督官落入陷阱。

为了不让自己的思绪徒被困扰，Erik努力回想思考昨夜Frost女伯爵忽然到访，并与自己进行的一番谈话——  
“Lehnsherr将军，我理解你有不相信我的无数理由，但或许我们可以开诚布公地谈一些事。”  
“所以，Frost女勋爵有何指教？”  
“为了表达诚意，我先从或许将军阁下已经知道，但或许尚不知晓的一个情报开始——Lehnsherr将军，令堂大人的死亡，不知你是否已知道皇帝陛下才是真正的主使人？”  
“我知道如何？不知道又如何？”  
“看来，将军阁下显然已经知晓。如此说来，想必你也明白，最初我会接近将军阁下，就是出于陛下对你的忌惮，你的实力不俗，而又背负如此一个秘密的身世，Shaw不得不担心有朝一日你心生反意。”  
“这是今天阁下前来会面的原因吗？想要确认我是否会有叛乱行为？”  
“或许我是来阻止你的。Lehnsherr将军，你能想象吗？当Shaw派我接近你的时候，他以为我会永远站在他那边，却不知道因为太接近你，于是，我便离他太远了。”  
“这是你阻止我的原因？”  
“之所以阻止你，我是为了防止生灵涂炭，当然，同时也是为了你。”  
“为了我？”  
“我有更好的，帮你达成愿望的方式。”  
“什么方式？”  
“我知道你明天要随X教授离开都城，而Shaw显然也如此相信。所以，利用Shaw防备心下降的时机，我特地将他约到了皇宫外。Lehnsherr将军，你应该很清楚，驭国宫经过特别设计建造，大多数的房间屏蔽了变种人的能力，这导致几乎没有变种人能在皇宫进行任何有威胁的刺杀行动——可是，如果Shaw来到皇宫外，情况就变得不一样了。”  
“Frost女勋爵，你知道就你刚才那番话，已经足够被判叛国罪了吗？”  
“所以，这就是我的诚意。”  
“我的诚意则是，Frost女勋爵，请放心，我会当做今天我们的谈话并未发生过。”  
“Lehnsherr将军，你这是不相信我说的吗？”

的确，Erik并不能确定自己是否能够相信Frost女伯爵。

这个夜晚，在送走Frost女伯爵后，Erik让自己可以信任的心腹Azazel特地查探了皇帝的行踪。  
不出所料，Frost女伯爵所说的宫外地址已经被禁卫军详加搜查过，一如所有皇帝陛下会大驾光临的地方。这样的查探结果对于Erik来说只有两种可能性。一种是，Frost女伯爵也有杀死皇帝的心，所以才会选择借Erik的刀，另一种可能则是，Frost女伯爵被皇帝派遣，他们设了一个局想要陷害Erik并借机杀死他。  
就Erik最新知道的情报，背负杀母之仇的自己一定是Shaw欲除之而后快的对象，所以，Shaw设局陷害Erik听起来最合情合理。可话又说回来，Charles也是Shaw的眼中钉，如果Shaw想要动手，他应该会选择一举杀死两人的办法，不然，先后以意外或借口杀死Charles和Erik，那将更加遮掩不住帝国皇帝是幕后黑手的事实。  
另一方面，Erik想起Charles曾经的感想。Charles认为Frost女伯爵喜欢Erik，说实话，当事人自己完全没有察觉任何端倪，但比起对他人的感知迟钝的自己，Charles即便没有心灵感应能力，也是一个善于读心并善解人意的人。Charles的判断应该是正确的，所以，Frost女伯爵应该不至于直视着Erik的眼睛，用毫无破绽的平静神情道出意欲陷害Erik致死的台词。

Erik并不能确定自己是否能够相信Frost女伯爵。  
但他决定冒这个险。  
这是极其难得可以在不动一兵一卒的情况下，杀死Shaw的机会。而他从一开始就已经决定这场复仇只是他个人的行动。

风从Charles离开的方向吹来，隐约是一丝初春的带着湿润气息的暖意。已经静立良久的Erik终于收回不知眺望向何处的视线。  
……而不可控在他眼前展现开的，却是远去的Charles的脸孔。

Charles哽咽着道歉，想要藏起眼泪，却没有办法掩饰愧疚的悲伤。

他不应该那么无礼地责备Charles，而他甚至在没有道歉的情况下离开。Erik那么想。他无比清楚，Charles明明是为他着想。  
如果，Charles想要控制局面，一切按照自己的想法进行，他根本就不会告诉Erik这一真相。Erik知道真相，对于Charles来说，是最不利的局面。Charles花了那么多年的时间，他无以计量的努力，如今终于化作为一纸法令，单薄的一纸法令。若是Shaw在这时候被暗杀，一切便前功尽弃。  
从八岁起，Charles经历的所有痛苦，作出的所有付出，这些都将失去意义。仅仅因为他选择了对Erik坦白。

……如果Erik杀死Shaw……Charles该如何自处？如何面对自由联盟？如何面对所有的非变种人？

——可是Erik怎么能放弃杀死Shaw？

他的母亲躺在地上，身上是各种淤青，鲜血从被砸破的额头流下，遍布那张往日慈祥美丽的脸孔。他的母亲从来没有害过任何人，这不是她应得的，但Shaw却剥夺了母亲的生命，他也剥夺了Erik的童年，剥夺了Erik成为一个心灵美好的人的可能性。他让Erik充满了仇恨。如今，Erik只想将这一仇恨回报给这世上最应得的那个人。

“Erik，你知道吗？你是个很正直的人。”  
Charles的声音蓦地在脑海响起，故作一本正经，又好似说着某个重要秘密的语气。

那个绿树环绕的池塘，突如其来的评价，突如其来的心动。  
Erik并不认为自己会被任何恭维所打动，尤其还是“正直”这种他根本不需要的美德。可他永远忘不了如此半说笑着的Charles，语调里轻浅却毫无保留的真挚。轻易拨动Erik钢丝制成的心弦。

Charles想要让Erik知道，Erik是一个正直的人。  
一如后来他始终想要让Erik明白，生而为非变种人，他们应该得到平等的对待。

——可是，Erik并不是一个正直的人！  
他也永远不明白为什么非变种人应该得到平等的对待。

他就是这么执迷不悟。到如今，当知道自己那么多年对非变种人的偏见和仇恨只是出于被愚弄的阴谋，他也依旧没有对非变种人产生相应的愧疚感。当他想象Shaw被杀，新出台的法令很可能被废除，首先想到的仅仅是Charles会因此失望，而完全不是非变种人会因此怎样。  
这就是他Erik Lehnsherr。他努力想要为Charles变成一个美好的人。  
可惜，他永远都不是。

Erik终于迈开脚步。

去往Frost女伯爵在昨夜告诉他的那个地址。

……话又说回来，Erik不得不意识到，他想得太多了，就好像他真的能够杀死Shaw似的。  
事实上，整个行动更大的可能性是：Erik会在企图刺杀的过程中被Shaw的禁卫军，或者是本身变种能力就很强大的Shaw亲手杀死。而如果事态的发展真的是这样，那或许是件好事？新出台的法令不会被新皇帝废除，Charles的心血没有白费，而Erik，也算为自己的母亲尽了足够的心……唯一不好的事情是，他再也没有办法守护Charles，让对方一辈子都不会受到任何伤害。

……他反而成了伤害Charles最深的那个人……

Erik走到了十字路口。

16  
从车厢的后窗户，Charles看着城门缓缓关闭。  
他的希望也在这一刻被关闭。他曾经期望过，Erik会追过来，然后微笑着告诉他，自己决定陪Charles一同巡检。

可实际，Erik显然作出了相反的选择。

Charles不自觉伸手抚摸向自己的腹部。  
这是上天对他最残忍的惩罚，惩罚他总是向Erik隐瞒各种真相，于是，当他真正有亟待告知Erik的秘密时，他却彻底丧失了原本属于自己的机会。  
他在该开口的时候没有开口，于是，上天夺走了他张嘴的能力。

当Erik诘问他这一次又想用什么来安抚自己情绪的时候，他只能选择缄默。他很清楚，如果自己真的利用孩子来留住Erik，那么，他一辈子都不会原谅那么对待对方——准确说，控制对方——的自己……可他又忍不住一遍一遍地想，即便他没那么做，如果留在都城的Erik发生任何意外，难道他就能原谅自己了吗？

行进中的马车在这时缓缓停下。  
“什么人？”随行的侍官声从车厢外传来。  
Charles明白，如果有人刻意拦下他们的车，极有可能是皇帝陛下安排的杀手，但第一时间，仍旧止不住心跳加速，就好像那人可能是Erik。  
然而——  
掀开的车帘后，Charles看到的是自己的妹妹和Hank。

在Raven和Hank被准许登上马车后，车队重新出发。

Charles无法否认在这时候看到亲人和朋友，内心有多宽慰，不过，他还是止不住数落对方的莽撞举动：“我说了自由联盟的大家都尽量潜伏起来，不要暴露，Raven，Hank，你们不应该前来的。”  
Raven不以为意地很快回答：“其他人来见你当然会暴露身份，但我是你的妹妹，有这重身份，我们同行并不可疑。”  
“那Hank呢？”  
Charles随口的一句追问换来对面两个人同时不自在地顿了顿。当哥哥的人察觉后，忍不住微笑：“好吧，我的妹妹和我妹妹的男友与我同行的确也说得过去。”  
“我们还没有……”Hank本能否认，他在意识到自己使用了“还”这个词后尴尬的戛然而止。  
Charles好心替两人转移话题：“总之，Hank，Raven，谢谢你们特地前来，我知道，你们是担心皇帝陛下会对我不利。”  
“说到这个，”Raven不觉皱起了眉头，“为什么没有看到Lehnsherr？他不应该陪着你保护你吗？”  
难得舒缓了一些的心情重新变得沉重，Charles努力让自己表现平静：“总之，一言难尽。”  
“什么叫一言难尽？”总是对Erik诸多不满的Raven轻车熟路的各种奚落，“这是Lehnsherr的恶劣行径罄竹难书的意思吗？”  
“别那么说Erik，”Charles低声轻诉，“Raven，你知道我有多在乎他。”  
Raven的脸上闪过一丝愧疚。在她不知道怎么接口的时候，Hank接过话题：“Lehnsherr将军没空同行没关系，Charles，我们会确保你的安危。”  
“说起来，Hank，我正很需要你的帮助。”Charles踌躇着自己的说辞，“现在我正需要一个医生。”  
“你病了？”Raven担忧地脱口问。  
Charles摇头：“放心，Raven，我没生病。”  
“那你为什么需要医生？”  
“我的身体有其他状况。”Charles蓦地发现车厢闷热到他的脸颊有些发烫。  
Raven依旧一头雾水地盯着自己的哥哥看：“你究竟怎么了，Charles？”  
Hank立即反应过来，欢声道：“我们是不是应该恭喜你和Lehnsherr将军？”  
“你们？”Raven终于琢磨明白，她神情复杂地凝视向Charles。  
Charles点头：“是的。”  
“那Lehnsherr不是更应该……”Raven及时住口，在微微迟疑后，她终于露出一丝带着真心的喜悦微笑，“Charles，快恭喜我马上要当姑姑了！”  
这倒提醒了Charles：“事实上你已经是了，Raven，我还没来得及介绍你认识Pietro和Wanda。他们非常可爱。”  
“Pietro和Wanda？是不是你托我找的那对双胞胎？不是没找到？”  
“我们之所以没找到是因为，Erik率先领养了他们。”Charles下意识用炫耀的口吻说，止不住想要让所有人知道Erik是个多么美好的人。  
……可这个世上最美好的人，或许会被他给弄丢。再一次意识到这个事实，试图想要让自己妹妹和朋友放心的笑容在Charles的嘴角沉重到有轻易可闻的苦涩味道。

马车再一次停住。

这一次是急停。  
马匹的嘶鸣暗示着不安的悸动。远处有隐约的雷鸣声传来。  
Charles掀开马车车帘，他看到了钻石体的Frost女伯爵和列阵在她身边的带着非金属材质头盔的其他变种人。

“心胸狭隘的人总是让人对他的恶劣行径一目了然。”Raven冷笑着首先跃下马车。  
Hank紧跟在Raven身后，他在下车前提醒Charles：“别下车，你在车上等我们就行。”  
事实上，Charles并没有可以自己下车的能力，而当对手都戴着能够屏蔽心灵感应能力的头盔时，他根本就毫无作用。留在马车上的人下意识握紧了拳头。

阻停马车的Frost由于呈现的是钻石体，没有人能从她的脸上看出实际神情。或许，她对Raven和Hank的出现有些意外，但第一时间确认的是另一件事——  
“为什么没有看到Lehnsherr将军？”  
毫无疑问，此次行动的目标同时是Erik和Charles两人，这是所有变种人的手中都没有金属武器的原因。Charles庆幸着Raven和Hank在徒手搏斗方面的优势，与此同时，却下意识重复问自己，是啊，为什么Erik不在他的身边呢？

在这个语言已经失去作用的场合中，武力成了解决问题的唯一办法。Raven和Hank一起变身成蓝色，攻击向试图靠近马车的敌人。Charles的马车夫，侍官还有随从，在被突如其来的变故吓得手足无措之后，纷纷落荒而逃。  
作为心灵感应者，Charles能察觉到Frost女伯爵修改了所有人的记忆，让他们以为自己遇到的是杀人掠货的山盗。Charles当然也可以为那些人修正回正确的意识，可他没那么做，他知道，若自己恢复这些普通人的记忆，只会让这些无辜的人遭受杀身之祸。  
他无能为力。  
无论是面对那些普通人的大脑，还是面对激烈的战局。他都无能为力。

以少敌多的Raven和Hank以实力僵持着战局。  
应该说，Shaw派遣人员的考量是基于同时对付Erik和Charles两个变种人的，这让Frost带了足够多的变种人，Charles他们唯一的优势是，并未对症下药的Shaw让他的人大多数不得不赤手空拳对付在力量和灵巧方面出众的Hank与Raven。  
然而，即便如此，他们取得胜利全身而退的希望依旧如此渺茫。  
就更不用说，下一秒，一个突如其来的状况让局势一下子明朗起来——

Frost带来的变种人，有一个的能力似乎是分解坚硬物体。他在躲过Hank的攻击后，将Charles马车车厢的金属底板分解成了各种武器的模样。  
当Charles摔倒在一片碎片的地上之际，对手中一个使用长鞭的变种人卷起武器分给自己的同伴。

很快，Raven和Hank便落入了狼狈至极的下风。

Charles在这一刻忽然意识到真相——  
这不是巧合，Frost带来的变种人中，有一个人能分割金属。实际，Frost一定早就知道Erik并不在这里，但她不得不装模作样一番，让所有人事先不带金属武器前来，因为，她不想让Shaw发现Erik是被她给引开的。而Frost之所以会设法引开Erik，显然是不希望Erik出事。  
在Erik和Shaw之间，Frost最终选择了Erik。

为此，Charles不觉感受到一丝欣慰。  
如果Frost愿意帮助Erik，至少，她一定不会让Erik死去。Charles不希望有朝一日Erik会和Frost在一起，但如果那能确保Erik在实施复仇之后有机会活下去。对Charles来说，归根结底那是一件好事。

Charles希望Erik能够活下去。  
活着是Charles所能想象的，这世上可能发生的最好的事。  
Charles希望这世上最美好的事发生在Erik的身上。  
一个再悲伤，再痛苦的人，只要他活着，他就有迟早获得快乐的希望。

Charles也希望自己能活下去。  
可他对此依旧无能为力。  
他希望如果他死了，Raven和Hank会选择及时撤离。

/答应我，Raven，Hank，一定要活下去。/  
心灵感应者在另外两人的脑海里轻声说道，他抬头迎向一个穿透过两人防守的变种人朝他刺来的长刀。

泪水在这一刻模糊了他的视线。  
这不能怪他太多愁善感。  
他在最不想死，最不该死，最不能死的时刻，迎来了死亡。

对不起，孩子。  
他下意识抚摸向自己的腹部，慢慢闭上眼睛。

对不起，Erik……

[尾声]  
自由联盟X教授的坟墓被建在佛斯特城外一个无名小山坡上。  
最初的时候，这只是一个杂草丛生的荒凉土坡。大家都知道，即便那看起来像是一起山盗杀人案件，但实际，帝国的皇帝极可能是真正的幕后黑手。没有多少人敢光明正大对X教授进行什么祭拜活动，不过，还是不是会有平民或者贵族，甚至是变种人，择日偷偷带上一株天堂鸟，亲手种植在X教授的坟墓边。

这年春天，当Erik来到这个山头的时候，他看到的是漫山遍野的天堂鸟。  
在一片橙色的海洋中，X教授的墓碑被阳光照耀得莫名有带着希望的生意盎然。

“你做到了，Charles。这场真正的革命，无论是变种人还是普通人，你改变了所有人的想法。”  
站在墓碑前的Erik低声说。  
微风吹过，晃动的橙色中，如同有追崇自由的天堂鸟要挣脱而出飞往天际。  
在他身旁，将自己的脸孔藏在帽檐下的人轻轻握住了他的手：“你才是那个做到了真正了不起事情的人，Erik。”  
Erik不那么认为，“我什么都没做。甚至，如果当时我晚一步赶到，我可能会失去你。”他为此后怕不已，“我已经被仇恨冲昏了头十几年，结果还差点因为仇恨离开你。”  
“可最终你还是放下了仇恨，放过了Shaw。法令因此得到巩固。而你还救了我们，并让我顺利制造假死从危机中永远脱身。”  
Charles说着，俯下身——他重新获得了走路的能力，尽管那意味着他不能使用变种能力保护自己，但他拥有Erik，于是，是否拥有心灵感应的能力便无关紧要了——他轻轻摘下一朵天堂鸟。

曾经，Erik将一朵金饰天堂鸟别在了他的胸口，此刻，则是他将这朵真正的天堂鸟插入对方衣服前襟的口袋。  
“Erik，你早就已经得到了我的人，得到了我的心，而现在，你还得到了我最大的敬意。”  
“如果我真的值得尊敬，那也是你让我成为了一个值得尊敬的人，”Erik说着微笑补充称谓，“教授。”  
Charles抬头用摇晃着明亮笑意的眼睛看过来：“如果不是你的胡子，我真想现在亲吻你。”  
Erik假意委屈地为自己伸冤，“我在假扮一个丧偶辞官返乡的可怜人，我得留些胡子。”微顿后，他忍着笑妥协——  
“好吧，Charles，如果你不愿意亲吻我，那么，就由我来亲吻你吧……”

（全文完）


End file.
